


We’ll Save Each Other (it’s what we do)

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Minor Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Tortured Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What more can the world take from Peter Parker? His parents, his uncle and now his aunt. Tony takes him in and promises to keep him safe. Will that promise be enough? What if Peter helps Tony as much as he helps Peter?Originally posted on FFN. Repost by author.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Caution: I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm new here on Ao3 so feel free to leave Advice/Suggestions about tags or whatever else I'm doing wrong!  
> Comments are really appreciated and I read all of them!  
> Enjoy the first chapter!

Peter's life changed that day, that moment when he walked into his apartment. His day had been pretty good too, for a Monday! School was great, he got to hang out with Ned and MJ. He had aced his chemistry exam, which was pretty easy for him anyway. Flash hadn't bothered him that day, and Academic decathlon practice had gone great! He rode the subway home as always back to his apartment, excited to go see Mr. Stark in the tower.

"May! I'm home!" he shouted.

No answer. That's weird. Peter walked into the apartment and put his stuff down. It smells weird...like...like blood.

"May!" he shouted, running into the living room.

She was always there, either in the living room watching T.V, or in the kitchen making him something to eat before she had to go to work again. Peter walks slowly to her bedroom. The smell of blood fills his nostrils as he looks in horror.

"MAY!" Peter screams.

She is on the floor blood running from her mouth, two bullet holes in her chest.

"AUNT MAY? OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" Peter screams, begging her to wake up. He checks her pulse...nothing. Peter pulls out his cell phone and dials 911.

_911, please state your emergency._

"My aunt is bleeding out with two bullet holes in her chest! She has no pulse!" he screams into the phone.

_Please State your address._

"Um, 20 Ingram Street, Forest Hills, Queens." he says frantically.

_Ok. Medical personnel are on their way. Don't worry ok? Please stay on the line._

Peter doesn't say anything as he presses down on May's wound. You're supposed to put pressure on it right? He has to tell someone. But, Peter doesn't have anyone but Ned and MJ. They couldn't do anything. Wait, Mr. Stark. Screw the police, he has to talk to someone. Shaking, Peter calls Tony. He picks up after two rings.

"Hey, kid. You coming over?" Tony asks.

Tears start streaming down Peter's face as he hiccups into the phone.

"Kid? You ok? Talk to me!" he says a bit frantically.

"M-Mr. Stark. C-can you c-come over to my a-apartment?" he asks, tears dripping down onto May.

"Kid? What happened? Shit. I'm on my way." he says, running out of the lab and into the elevator.

What did that kid do now? Tony has never heard him more upset. Tony muted the cellphone and stares up at the ceiling.

"FRIDAY! What's going on?" he asks the ceiling.

"Peter called 911 approximately 4 minutes ago. Medical personnel will arrive in about 7 minutes." FRIDAY informs him, making Tony's heart pound more.

Something must have happened to May. Shit. His aunt is all that kid has left...and him of course. Tony got into the closest car to him and stepped on the gas.

"FRI! How long will it take to get there?" Tony asks.

"At the rate your driving, you will reach in about 7 minutes boss. I do advise you to slow down. You will get several speeding fines at this speed. You also have a 40% chance of getting into a fatal accident." the AI tells him, in a sort of accusing voice.

Tony doesn't care. He just has to make sure Peter is ok. Shit. He forgot Peter is still on the phone. Tony un-mutes the phone and finds Peter crying.

"Pete. I'm on my way. Just hang on alright kid?" Tony says.

"MR. STARK! SHE HAS NO PULSE!" Peter screams into the phone.

Tony's heart starts to go a million miles per minute.

"FRI! Put all power into the engine!" Tony says, his voice rising.

He cuts other cars off getting numerous honks. He doesn't give a shit.

"Boss. Medical personnel have arrived at Peter's apartment. We will reach in about 2 minutes." FRIDAY states.

He hears voices on the other end of the call. He hears soft voices and Peter screaming.

"Pete! Hang on!" Tony yells into the phone.

Tony speeds into the neighborhood and parks next to the ambulance. He sprints up the stairs and pushes the door open.

"Peter?" he calls.

A medic comes out of a bedroom and heads over to him. Her eyes widen when she realizes who he is, but she speaks sternly.

"Excuse me sir but this is a restricted area. I am going to have to ask you to exit." she says.

"It would be a wise decision to let me see my kid. Don't make me sue you." Tony threatens.

Her eyes widen again but she lets him through. Tony heads to the bedroom where Peter is on the floor being restrained by people in yellow vests. 2 other people are carrying her stretcher into the ambulance. May Parker has bullet wounds in her chest and dried blood on her mouth.

"Please leave us. I would like to talk to Peter alone." Tony says sternly.

The people start to argue but see his expression and leave.

"MAY!" Peter screams as he catches him.

"Let me go!" he yells, trying to fight Tony.

Tony's heart breaks at the sight of the kid. He has tears streaming down his face and his Aunt's blood all over him. This kid didn't deserve all this heartache. He was a good kid, the best kid.

"Hey..hey...hey...Pete. I'm here. It's going to be ok, ok? I'll make it ok." Tony says, rubbing the boy's back.

Peter eventually stops fighting and just cries into Tony's shirt. Shit, Tony wishes he were better at emotional stuff.

Tony doesn't know how long they sit there but they are suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" someone says.

Peter glances up at a short lady, dressed in all white.

"I'm sorry but what is your relation to Peter, Mr. Stark?" she asks.

"He has a personal internship with Stark Industries." Tony tells her.

Of course, it's more. Tony really likes the kid. Peter is his kid.

"Peter, are you ok with Mr. Stark staying with you?" the lady asks.

Peter nods, his eyes empty. The lady takes a deep breath like she doesn't want to be in this situation.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that May Parker died about an hour ago. She went into cardiac arrest due to the bullet wounds." the lady says quietly.

Peter's heart crumbled into dust. May's gone. His mother-figure is gone. He has no one now. He's all alone. Peter no longer feels pain. He is numb. He's not even aware of his tears. May's gone. She's never coming back. He could have saved her. He was SpiderMan and he couldn't save her. She's gone because of him. He sees Tony pinch the bridge of his nose as he rubbed his back.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" Tony asks quietly.

Peter barely heard anything. He just buried his head into Tony's neck.

"Peter will be put into foster care. He will find a nice new family." the lady says nicely.

No way. Peter is not going to get put into the system on Tony's watch. Tony looks down at the trembling teen.

"That won't be necessary." Tony tells her.

The lady looks confused, but Tony just pulls out his cell.

"FRIDAY. Call up my lawers. I want to be Peter's legal guardian for now. Just tell them to send me the paperwork." Tony tells the AI.

It's almost like the AI senses the sadness in the room.

"Ok, boss." it says quietly.

Tony knows his legal team will be able to do it with no trouble at all. He pays them a lot of money. Peter just stays in his neck.

"Pete? Can you hear me?" Tony asks, still rubbing his back.

Peter liked that. It was sort of...grounding. Peter nods slowly.

"I'm not going to let them send you away ok? I'm going to take care of you, I promise." Tony tells the boy.

In his arms, the boy looks so young. Peter starts to cry again. He is not going to be taken away from Mr. Stark or his friends. May is gone. He's going to stay with Mr. Stark. His aunt is never coming back.

"Hey, buddy. Everything will be ok. I'm going to fix this. It's what I do. I fix things." Tony says soothingly.

Tony starts to feel tears at the back of his eyes. He is reminded of how he felt when his parents were killed. Alone and afraid. This poor kid had gone through that shit now 3 times already. Tony needed Pepper. She was better at this than he was. But, the kid needed him. He would try his best.

An hour later, his phone rings.

"Stark." Tony says.

"We have the papers. You will be his temporary guardian for 3 months until you want to adopt him or he wants to get put into the system." one of his lawyers says.

"Great. See if you can extend that 3 months." Tony tells him.

He ends the call and turns back to Peter.

"Hey Pet-" he starts.

Poor kid. He fell asleep from exhaustion.

"FRIDAY, call Happy. Tell him to bring a car." Tony tells his cell.

"He is on his way, boss." the AI informs him.

Good. 20 minutes later, Happy calls Tony and tells him he is outside.

"Right. I have the kid. I'll explain on the ride home." Tony says and hangs up.

Tony carefully picks up the boy and head out the door. Happy's eyes widen when he sees the kid covered in blood.

"Is he alright?" Happy asks.

"Yeah. He is asleep." Tony says, placing him in the back.

Tony starts to get in the passenger seat but changes his mind.

"Happy, I'm going to sit with the kid." he tells him.

Happy nods and opens the back door for him. Tony lifts the kid's head and puts it on his lap. They start to drive and Happy starts to ask questions.

"What happened Tony? Why is he covered in blood?" Happy asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Kid came home and found his aunt with 2 bullets in her chest. She was bleeding out right in front of him. He didn't know she was already dead. I signed the temporary guardianship papers." Tony explains.

"Shit." Happy sighs.

Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Why this kid? Why do all the worst things happen to the best people?

They get to the tower in about 20 minutes. Tony rubs his eyes in exhaustion. He really needs to stop skipping sleep.

"You need help carrying the kid?" Happy asks, concerned.

"No. You can go home early Happy." Tony tells him.

Happy nods and turns off the engine. Tony slowly lifts Peter up and carries him into the elevator.

"Friday? Can you take us up to the bedroom I made him?" Tony asks the ceiling.

"Sure Boss." the AI says.

Tony walks over to the bed and gently places Peter on it. He tucks him in and walks over to the bathroom. As Tony washes his face, he remembers something. When his parents died, he had nightmares almost every night. And he hadn't even seen the bodies. Peter held May's body. Tony wiped his face on the towel and heads back to the sleeping boy.

"Fri, lights on to 10 percent. And wake me up when Peter does, will you?" he asks the AI.

"Ok Boss. Will do." the AI says pleasantly.

Tony heads back to the living room area and grabs a granola bar. Just then Steve walks in.

"Hey. Where did you go so suddenly?" Steve asks.

"Hey Cap." Tony sighs.

"What's wrong Tones?" Steve asks, concerned.

"Peter found May...he found her in her bedroom with... with two bullets in her chest. He didn't know she was dead Cap, and he held her body." Tony says, rubbing his eyes.

He can't break down in front of Rogers. He has Pepper for that.

"Oh my God. Is he ok? Where is he?" Steve asks, his eyes filled with pity.

"He's in the bedroom. I'm his temporary guardian for now. No way I'm letting the kid into the system." Tony says, grabbing a coffee.

He's going to be having a lot more of these. Steve nods.

"Where are the others?" Tony asks, mildly intrigued.

"Mission alert. Hydra base. A big one." Steve says.

"Why didn't you go? Thought I would wait around for you, in case you got into trouble. You always seem to. Plus, I was tired." Steve says, sitting on the sofa.

Tony nods and sits next to him.

"I don't know if I'm qualified to be a dad Cap. I'm probably not even qualified to be a guardian. I don't want to mess the kid up...he's too good of a kid." Tony says dejectedly.

"You're already his guardian Tony. Since you gave him that internship, he's been like a son to you. Everyone can tell." Steve says, turning to look at him.

Tony nods, leaning back on the expensive sofa. Maybe he could do this. He does love the kid like a son.

"Boss. Peter woke up. He appears to be in distress." FRIDAY says urgently.

"Shit." Tony mutters.

He sprints out of the living room and into Peter's bedroom.

Peter can't breathe. His sleep was plagued with nightmares. Ben dying in his arms, May bleeding out, it was too much. He woke up with a scream and tried to inhale. Only, he couldn't. Tony comes rushing in. Tears start to stream down Peter's face as he tries to take in much-needed oxygen.

"I-I ca-n't…..br-eathe." he gasps.

"Peter you _can_ breathe. Follow me. In and out. In and out." Tony says, taking exaggerated breaths.

Peter eventually starts to calm down and sobs into Tony's shirt. Tony sighs, rubbing the kid's back. This kid doesn't deserve this.

"Pete. Listen to me." Tony says softly.

Peter looks up at him with broken eyes. In that moment, Tony feels like crying. What happened to the kid who was bouncing up and down when he invited him to his lab? Where was the kid who all the avengers couldn't help but love? Where was his kid?

"Pete...I want you to know that everything will be ok...ok buddy? I won't let anything happen to you...ever." Tony tells the boy, looking into his baby browns.

Peter started to cry at that. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he just hid it in Tony's shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm ruining your life a-and yo-ur shirt a-and-" Peter starts.

"Pete, you have nothing to be sorry about ok? You have nothing to apologize for. You mean more to me than any stupid shirt. You are not ruining my life buddy." Tony says, pulling the kid close.

Peter melts into the hug and sobs into Tony's chest. Tony doesn't know how long they sat there, but eventually, his kid's breathing was even. Steve was in the doorway looking concerned. Tony gestured for him to wait outside and Steve nodded. Tony, to his surprise, plants a kiss on the teen's forehead and tucked him in. Man, he loves this kid. What is he going to do?

"FRIDAY...set an alarm to wake me up when Peter does." Tony says quietly.

"Done." FRIDAY says matching his tone.

Tony turns around and walks out of the room. He finds Steve in the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Steve asks softly.

"I don't know Cap. This is too similar to…" Tony trails off.

Steve puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony. That kid needs you. You can't start doubting yourself now." Steve tells him.

Tony nods and runs a hand over his face. "I just can't stand to see him...not him." Steve says, leaning his back on the countertop.

"I don't know if he'll ever be the same. That's what worries me. I'll never have my kid back." Tony says, his voice cracking on the last word.

"He will get better Tony. With your help, he will. Where's Pepper? She's great at this stuff. She can help you." Steve asks, grabbing a Pepsi.

"She's in Florence. Some stupid business thing. She's coming back in 6 days. I'll call her and tell her when I get to bed." Tony tells him.

Steve nods and is about to say something but is interrupted.

"Boss, the Avengers have arrived." FRIDAY says.

"Ok. Tell them to be quiet coming in." Tony tells the AI.

The team arrives confused.

"Hey, what gives? Why do you want us to be quiet?" Clint asks.

"Hey, guys...can you sit down for a sec?" Steve asks for him. Tony nods in appreciation as the team sits on the sofas and chairs across from him.

"Peter's aunt died. I'm his temporary guardian. I'm going to adopt him after a little while, if he is ok with it." Tony says, feeling the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Tony…" Wanda says.

"Shit." Clint says, putting his head in his hands. Natasha looks down with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the team just stares.

"Why him? That kid has gone through so much already." Rhodey asks.

Tony just shakes his head. He knows Rhodey has a soft spot for Peter.

"We'll make him feel at home Tony. Don't worry alright?" Natasha tells him.

Tony nods, while Bruce gets him some water. Tony accepts it and takes a huge gulp of the cold liquid.

"Guys. He's going to have nightmares. So just….don't mention it ok? I'll have FRIDAY soundproof all your room's." Tony tells them.

They nod, looking depressed. The kid really was their glue. He held the team together.

"I ordered Chinese food for you guys. It's in the fridge." Steve tells them. They nod and make their way over to the kitchen.

Tony finally makes it into bed. He collapses and pulls out his cellphone. He rings Pepper and she picks up almost immediately.

"Hey, Tony. I was just about to call you. Are you ok?" Pepper says, her voice a bit tired.

"Hey Pep. I'm probably anything other than ok." Tony says, his voice thick.

"Tony...what's wrong?" Pepper asks quietly.

Then, Tony finally breaks down. He tells her about Peter aunt and his nightmares. He tells her about the broken look in his eyes and how he kept apologizing to him. He complained of how the world was unfair and how the kid was put through so much shit that he didn't deserve. He just ranted and sobbed until he was empty. And Pepper listened. She was in a state of shock, and tears came to her eyes. Peter was almost like a son to her. She loved him like she loved Tony. But she knew that Tony would not open up to anyone except her so she listened.

"Tony. I'm coming home. We'll work this out together ok? You won't have to do this by yourself. I promise." Pepper says.

"Pep you don't have to drop everything for me. Finish whatever it is you're doing there...I'll be fine. I'll keep him safe" Tony says.

As much as he wants her to take the next flight home, he can't ask her to do that. She loves her work, he can't just take it away. Plus, she's been talking about her trip to Florence for days.

"Tony. This isn't just about you. It's about Peter too. You know I love him. I'll be there for him and you ok? I'll be home by tomorrow, maybe early Wednesday." Pepper tells him gently.

"Ok." Tony says, unable to argue with her.

"I love you." she says.

"I love you Pep." Tony says back, sighing. Tony lays down and drifts off into a fitful sleep.

Peter wakes up several times that night. Sometimes he struggles to breathe. Sometimes having full-blown panic attacks. Sometimes he just sits and sobs. And, sometimes he stares into the wall unresponsive. But Tony is always there. Always muttering words of comfort in his ears and rubbing his back. He feels guilty. Of course, he does. Tony's losing sleep because of him. But he's in too much pain to tell Tony to go back to sleep. He can barely talk without bursting into tears. Tony just holds him tight in his arms. Somehow he just knows exactly what to do. Peter drifts off for the hundredth time, wondering if he'll ever have a peaceful sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter #2!  
> Please leave me a comment! They mean the world!

Tony gets up early for his usual schedule, well his early is 11 AM. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he goes to the bathroom and washes up. The memories from last night come flooding back to him.

"FRI, is Peter ok?" Tony asks the ceiling.

"Yes. According to his sleep cycle, he's almost ready to wake up." FRIDAY says pleasantly.

"Ok. Thanks, FRI." Tony says, sighing.

He looks like absolute shit. Tony barely got sleep and there are dark bags under his eyes. If he looks like this, how will Peter look? Tony walks across the hall and slowly opens the door.

"Pete, you awake?" Tony asks.

The boy is cocooned in a heap of blankets.

"Pete...it's time to wake up bud." Tony says, shaking him a bit.

Peter's head pops up, his eyes barely open.

"I don't wanna get up, Dad." he whines.

Tony freezes. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Tony suddenly feels a warm bubble expand in his heart. The kid obviously didn't realize what he said, half-asleep, but it's enough to make Tony's entire day. Tony pulls some blankets off of the teen and wraps him in a hug. Peter sniffles leans into the touch, his head laying on the older man's chest. Peter is content staying like this forever, listening to the steady beat of his mentor's heart.

"Come on spider-kid. Up you go." Tony says, slowly pulling Peter's head off his chest.

Peter whines and tries to go back.

"Peter…" Tony says.

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up." he sighs.

Tony smiles and ruffles his hair.

"I smell pancakes." Peter mumbles half-heartedly.

"Steve and Nat probably made some. They do the cooking around here." Tony tells him, heading toward the door.

Peter nods and goes into the bathroom.

"Hey, маленький паук. How did you sleep?" Natasha asks.

"Hi, Mrs. Romanoff. I slept fine." Peter says with a small smile.

"Please Peter, Nat or Natasha." Nat says, smiling warmly at him.

Peter grins and nods. Tony knows Peter adores the team and the team adores him right back.

"Hey, kid. Grab a plate, we made your favorite." Steve says from the pancake maker.

Peter brightens up at that and grabs a plate from the cabinet.

"You didn't have to Mr. Rogers-" Peter tries.

"Pete. Don't make me sound older than I already am. Steve is fine, bud." Steve says kindly.

Peter blushes and nods. Then suddenly, his expression turns sad and his eyes get glassy. What just happened? One moment he's happy and the next he looks like he's about to cry. Tony leads the boy to the couch and sits down next to him.

"You ok bud?" Tony asks him.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and he just buries himself into Tony's shirt. Tony sighs.

"Pete. You can't keep it to yourself, buddy. Pepper coming tomorrow morning…do you think you can talk to her?" Tony asks.

Peter doesn't say anything, he just refuses to come out of Tony's shirt. Steve shoots him a questioning look, while Natasha just looks at him worriedly. Tony manages to coax him out and make him eat his pancakes. He turns on the T.V and they scroll through Netflix looking for something to watch. Steve and Nat settle down on the couch next to Tony and talk quietly to each other.

"Guys, where's everyone else?" Tony asks.

"Bruce is in the lab, Sam, Clint, and Wanda are in the training room. And Rhodey is still in his room." Steve says.

Tony nods.

"Hey, kid. You want to come train with me?" Steve asks. Peter's eyes light up again.

"Really? Me?" Peter asks excitedly.

"Yeah buddy. Who else?" Steve says casually, getting up.

Before Tony can interfere, Peter is jumping off the couch.

"Yeah! Totally!" Peter says.

Peter turns to look at Tony, who sighs.

"If you hurt my kid, I'll personally deliver you to hell, got it?" Tony says, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Steve! Tony said a bad language word." Natasha teases.

Steve rolls his eyes at her.

"Jeez. Don't worry Tones. The kid needs a little challenge here and there. He can't be babied by his dad his entire life!" Steve says, heading to his room to get some training clothes.

Peter blushes but doesn't correct him. Tony's heart soars. Peter hugs Tony quickly and heads off to his own room to get changed.

To his frustration, all he can find for workout clothes are some sweatpants and an IronMan t-shirt. He smiles. Of course Tony would put half a million of these in his closet. Suddenly, a cold presence strips him of his happiness. May's gone. She's never coming back. It's Peter's fault. He should have saved her. Peter walks slowly out of his room, no longer bouncing with happiness.

"Nice shirt kid." Tony smirks.

Then, he gets a glance at the teen's face before he turns to the elevator.

"Pete!" Tony calls.

Peter turns around slowly. Tony gets off the couch and walks up to him. "Pete. Talk to me kiddo. Please kid?" Tony asks, looking into his eyes.

Peter sighs. "It's just, whenever I'm happy, I think about May. And...I'm sad again." Peter says, looking down at his feet.

"Kid. You will always miss her. That's never going to change. But, if you're never happy again, what would she say? She wanted you to be happy, kid. You don't have to be ok. But, you do have to at least try." Tony says, kissing the top of the boy's head.

God, he hoped he was doing this right. He really didn't want to screw this kid up. Peter leans into him and Tony wraps his arms around the teen.

"Cap is waiting. Have fun ok, Underoos? If he hurts you just call me and I'll beat the shit out of him." Tony says seriously.

"D-, Mr. Starkkkk." Peter whines.

"What? I'm just saying! And it's Tony." Tony says with a smile. Peter rolls his eyes.

Had Peter almost called him dad? Again? Except he wasn't half-asleep... But Tony wasn't worthy of being the kid's dad. He's too messed up. Tony sighs a bit and takes the stairs down to the lab.

Stupid brain.

Peter heads into the elevator feeling a whole lot better. Tony can just do that without doing anything really. Peter mentally slaps himself. He had almost called Tony, dad. Of course Peter thought of Tony as a dad. Peter would do anything to keep Tony safe and the man had been his hero for his entire life. But he didn't think Mr. Stark felt the same way. He would probably never love Peter like a son. Peter wasn't really anything special. The elevator dinged and he arrived on the training room floor. His excitement rose up again. He couldn't wait till he could tell Ned about this! He walked out of the elevator and took in the whole room. Clint and Sam were in the boxing ring, with Clint easily beating Sam over and over again. Wanda was not far from them lifting a 250 Lb dumbbell with her magic like it was nothing. Well to be fair, 250 Lb was like a paperclip for Peter. Sam and Wanda waved at Peter, Clint taking the opportunity and knocking Sam to the floor again.

"What the hell man? I was saying hi to the kid!" Sam complained while Clint held out his hand to haul him up.

Steve is over by the door laughing at their antics.

"You ready to go for a run, kid?" Steve asks.

Peter nods. Ned was going to freak! He was going on a run with Captain America! They head outside into the brilliant afternoon sun.

"Try to keep up!" Peter yells, taking off.

"Kiddd!" Steve whines, racing off after him.

It's not easy for Steve to catch up. Peter has to slow down so Steve can keep pace with him.

"Jeez kid! Let up on the old man." Steve jokes.

Peter laughs and keeps running. They run for almost an hour before they start to jog. They halt to a stop in front of the door once again, both dripping in sweat. Clint and Sam are looking at them with their eyes wide.

"Dudes. You just ran 40 miles in an hour! I officially quit!" Sam yells, going back to the mats. Steve and Peter follow him and laugh.

"The kid can go way faster. He was at jogging speed." Steve says, ruffling Peter's hair.

"You should be ashamed of yourself kid! Go take a few more miles and sprint it!" Sam says.

He waits a few seconds.

"I'm assuming you just took it." He says, running a hand over his face

. Steve and Peter burst out laughing and settle next to Wanda, watching her beautiful scarlet magic. Wanda smiles warmly at Peter when she sees him staring. She waves her wand and streaks of red magic twist through the air, right in front of Peter. His eyes shine with excitement as he reaches out to touch it. They disappear as he touches each one.

"That's awesome Mrs. Maximoff!" Peter exclaims.

"Please. Call me Wanda. That sounds odd." Wanda laughs. Peter nods and looks over at Steve.

Peter and Steve lift the dumbbells and other weights, designed especially for Steve, for at least a bit of challenge. After a little while, FRIDAY's voice comes out of the speakers.

"Boss has asked me to inform you that he has ordered lunch. Please proceed to the common room for pizza." FRIDAY says pleasantly.

"Let's go before Tony kicks our ass." Clint says.

"Language." Steve says, earning him several chuckles.

Clint rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

They all head into the elevator and file into the common room. The euphoria of training is gone and it's filled with the horrible emptiness. Peter trudges to his room and turns on the shower. As he lets the warm water fall onto him, his negative thoughts come back. May's gone. It's his fault. He could have saved her. He's no hero. He couldn't even protect the one family member he had left. He feels the tears on his cheeks wash away with the water. He notices a razor on the shower stand. He glances at it and turns off the water. No. He refuses to go down that path. Maybe. He pulls on the Avenger's sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Almost all his clothes are either science-related or Avenger's related. Thanks, Mr. Stark. Peter heads into the kitchen and finds everyone already on the couch with pizza on their plates.

"Yes! Pineapple!" Peter exclaims, grabbing a plate.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me! Kid, you're the best!" Sam yells, high-fiving Peter.

Tony wrinkles his nose.

"Eww, kid. We only order that so bird-boy over there shuts up." Tony says.

"WHAT! Pineapple on pizza is the best!" Peter says, sitting down next to Tony.

"Don't bring that filth anywhere near me." Tony laughs.

Peter giggles and shoves a bit of the pizza into Tony's mouth. Tony pretends to gag and makes a show of passing out dramatically. Everyone laughs at the duo.

"You're such a dad, Tones." Natasha whispers into Tony's ear.

Tony rolls his eyes at her but smiles. Peter cuddles up next to Tony, pretending he didn't hear. They watch "Friends" for a bit before Peter dozes off.

Peter wakes up trying to catch his breath after the nightmare. Tony walks in to check on him.

"Pete? You alright?" Tony asks, sitting next to him.

"Yeah..umm...just a nightmare. I'm fine." Peter shrugs.

"I should make "I'm fine" illegal. Now I know what Rhodey is always complaining about." Tony says, nudging him.

Peter smiles.

"You can't make a phrase illegal Tony!" Peter reminds him.

"Hell yeah, I can. I'm Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist remember?" Tony exclaims.

Peter laughs and leans on Tony's shoulder.

"How did I get into bed?" he wonders out loud.

"You fell asleep during lunch so I just took you to your room." Tony says.

"You? In front of the whole team?" Peter asks, incredulously.

"I waited till everyone was gone. I know you would never forgive me if I did that." Tony laughs.

Peter smiles and looks down.

"Hey FRIDAY, what time is it?" Peter asks.

"The time is 7:47 PM Peter." the AI tells him, as Tony gets off the bed.

"Shoot. I'm late for patrol." Peter says getting out of bed.

"No can do Underoos. I want you to stay in the tower for a few days, maybe a week, and get yourself together ok?" Tony says kindly, but firmly.

"What? No! I have to go on patrol! The city needs me!" Peter says, looking for his suit.

"Peter. I said no. I need you to rest and take care of yourself. Don't worry about the city. FRIDAY will tell me if anything goes wrong." Tony tries again, more sternly.

"I'm going! FRIDAY doesn't tell you about the little stuff. They need me!" Peter says, raising his voice.

"You are not going." Tony says, calmly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Peter says, his voice getting louder.

"Yes, I can kid. I'm your guardian and I made that suit so I _can_ tell you what to do. I'm trying to keep you safe." Tony raising his voice, trying to keep calm.

"No, you can't! You're not my dad!" Peter yells.

Peter wants to take it back as soon as he hears it come out of his mouth. Tony freezes against the door. He looks at Peter with a blank expression, nods, and walks out of the room. Peter feels tears on his cheeks as the anger fades away. How could he do that? He thought of the man as his father, even more than Ben, and he told him the exact opposite. He closes his eyes but all he can see is the blank expression on his mentor's face. He was the worst person in the universe. After all that Tony had done for him, he told him that. Peter feels the waterworks coming, but he just lets it come.

"I didn't mean it." Peter whispers.

As soon as Tony gets out of the room, the tears start to spill. Damn it. Stark men are supposed to be made of iron. At least that's what his dear-old dad had told him every day of his life. Luckily, no one is in the hall. He walks into his room and closes the door.

"FRIDAY...don't let anyone in." he croaks.

"Ok." FRIDAY says quietly.

Tony washes his face and looks at his reflection. His eyes are red and puffy, and he looks more tired than before. He walks over to the bed and sits down, looking at his hands. Of course, the kid wouldn't think of him as a father. He already knew that. He told himself that he didn't deserve the kid over and over. But that didn't compare to how much it hurt when the kid said it...his kid.

Peter climbs out of his bed. He can't stand to wallow in his guilt any longer. He can't stand to see Tony's black expression one more time. He has to fix this. Peter slowly walks to the door. He's about to knock but FRIDAY's voice startles him.

"This door is locked. Would you like me to take a message?" FRIDAY asks.

"Please let me in." Peter whispers, his voice breaking.

FRIDAY speaks quietly, but it still startles Tony.

"Peter is at your door. Would you like me to play his message?" FRIDAY asks.

"Sure." Tony says after a minute, angrily wiping at his eyes.

"Please let me in." Peter's broken whisper fills the room.

Tony rubs his forehead tiredly.

"Let him in, FRIDAY." Tony says, his voice gravelly.

The door opens and Tony sees Peter sitting against it, curled into a ball. The boy looks at the opened door for a moment, and slips inside.

Nothing happens so Peter just sits against the door. A few minutes later, the door creaks open. He doesn't bother to dry his tears as he slips inside. Tony is sitting on the bed. His eyes are angry red, and he refuses to look up at him.

Peter stands in the doorway for a second. Tony looks up slowly, fighting the tears. Tony clears his throat. He knows he isn't capable of making his usual poker face, so he just keeps his voice monotone.

"Do you need something Peter?" he asks.

Tony never calls Peter by his actual name. He always calls him by some sort of nickname. Tony hears a choked sob. Peter runs over to him and grabs Tony's hands as he kneels on his knees, in front of him. Tony flinches away. Peter retreats looking ashamed.

"T-tony. I-I'm s-sorry. I'm s-sorry. I-I'm s-so s-sorry. T-tony. I-I'm s-so sor-ry." Peter sobs.

Tony reaches over to wipe Peter's tears away but freezes.

"I-I can't bre-athe. T-Tony. H-Help. I-I'm s-sorry. P-please. I-I'm s-so s-sor-ry. Tony-y. I-I didn't m-mean it." Peter gasps, going into a full-blown panic attack.

Peter can't breathe. His kid can't breathe. Tony unfreezes and kneels down next to him.

"Hey, hey Pete. Listen to me. You can breathe. In and out. In and out. Breathe with me." Tony says calmly.

Peter just goes more white. "I-I'm s-sorry Tony. P-please don't ha-te m-me. I"m sor-ry. I d-didn't m-mean it." Peter says hysterically.

"Peter. You don't need to apologize, just breathe kid. I don't hate you kiddo. Just breathe. In and out ok?" Tony tells him.

Peter looks ready to pass out, his lips slightly tinged blue. Peter's eyes start to close and Tony loses it.

"Pete! Please! Open your eyes! Just breathe kiddo. Like this. In and out." Tony takes exaggerated breaths, trying to calm the trembling teenager.

Peter's eyes start to open as he breaths with Tony.

"That's it. There you go." Tony whispers, relieved.

When Peter's breathing gets back to normal he starts trembling again, tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Tony. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't mean it. I-I love you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Peter stutters, his breath quickening again.

"I love you too Peter. Please don't apologize. It's ok. You don't have to apologize. Calm down, buddy." Tony tells the boy, rocking him in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person. I just h-hurt everybody. I hurt May. I d-didn't s-save her and I hurt y-you. And I said horri-ble things. I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. T-tony. I'm s-sorry." he says, shaking violently with the sobs.

"Peter. You are not a horrible person. You did not hurt May and you didn't hurt me ok? May's death was not your fault. Peter... don't say things like that." Tony whispers, tears pricking the back of his eyes. Peter looks wildly at him.

"Please. I-I'm s-sorry! D-don't send me away. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you. I-I'm sorry. Please don't send me a-away. I'll behave and I-I'll listen to y-you. P-please. T-tony" Peter gasps, another round of sobs pushing his body to the floor.

"Peter I would never, ever send you away. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Everyone knows it. You're a good kid, Peter. You are my kid. I could never send you away." Tony tells the teen, looking up at the ceiling to blink away his tears.

How could Peter think Tony could just send him away? Peter just shakes in the older man's arms. Tony feels a wave of guilt wash over him. How could he do this? The kid already had all this guilt, that Tony didn't know about, and he had just added more. Tony rubs his back, while Peter just trembles.

"I love y-you Tony." Peter says as his eyes close.

Tony's heart leaps. He's fast asleep as Tony sighs.

"I love you Petey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the fluff? A comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Have an amazing day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's another chapter!

_Tony and May are sitting on a bed, both looking at Peter with red-rimmed eyes. Peter is standing in front of them. "_

_May? Mr. Stark? Wha-t?" Peter stutters._

_"Why didn't you save me, Peter? Your Spiderman. You are supposed to be a hero." May tells him._

_"Ma-y. I'm s-sorry. I didn't know. I-I would have saved you. P-please." Peter pleads._

_"Your no hero Peter. You're selfish. You let me die." May tells him._

_Tears spring up into Peter's eyes. "_

_No. T-that's not t-true. I-If I knew, I would have s-saved you May." Peter tells her._

_"You don't deserve me Peter. After everything I've done for you, you hurt me? I'm not adopting you, Peter. You're not my kid. You're selfish. I'm leaving you. I'll just put you in the system. I never cared about you." Tony tells the trembling boy._

_"N-no. P-please don't leave me, Mr. Stark. P-please Tony. P-please don't leave me alone." Peter sobs._

_"Goodbye, Peter." They say together. "_

_NO!" Peter screams._

"Pete! Wake up bud. It's just a nightmare. Open those eyes buddy. Look at me." Tony says, shaking the trembling teen.

"No….don't leave...please...No!" Peter screams.

"Pete. Wake up, buddy. Come on! Naptime is over bud." Tony pleads.

"No!" Peter screams, waking up with a start.

Tony pulls the boy into his arms and rocks him.

"Your ok...it's ok buddy." Tony whispers.

"Please don't leave. Please don't put me in the system. I'll do whatever you want. Don't leave me. Don't leave. T-tony." Peter sobs.

"Hey, hey kid. I would never, ever leave you. I would never put you into the system." Tony soothes.

"Promise?" Peter asks, looking into the man's fond eyes.

"I promise kiddo. I'll keep you safe." Tony says.

Peter leans into the inventor's chest, content.

"Thank you, Tony." Peter whispers.

Tony runs a hand through Peter's hair, affectionately. They sit there for a few minutes and Tony breaks the silence.

"You want to freshen up, squirt? Nat and Steve probably have breakfast ready. Pepper's coming in a few hours." Tony tells him.

Peter nods and shifts out of Tony's arms stiffly.

"I probably shouldn't look like a mess in front of Mrs. Potts huh?" Peter says with a small smile.

"She's going to crack down on both of us." Tony grins.

Peter laughs and heads to his room.

Peter takes a shower and changes out his clothes from yesterday. He searches through his closet and eventually decides on a nerdy periodic table sweatshirt and normal, denim jeans. He trudges out of his room and into the common room.

"Morning baby-spider." Nat greets from the couch.

Peter grins and sits next to her.

"Have a good sleep kid?" Steve asks from the kitchen.

"You could say that." Peter says, waving at Sam who is currently trying not to burn the bacon.

"Man! I leave you alone for two seconds!" Steve says, trying to fix the bacon.

Nat and Peter laugh as Sam throws his hands in the air.

"What's going on? We bickering already?" Tony asks marching in.

"Everyday Tones." Nat sighs.

Tony snickers and takes a seat next to Peter.

"Who wants crepes?" Steve asks.

"Ooo me!" Peter exclaims, jumping off the sofa.

"Jeez, kid. Slow it down." Tony says, shaking his head.

Peter grins sheepishly and holds out his plate.

"One day, you're going to help me make this, kid. No free lunches around here." Steve says fondly.

"Technically it's breakfast-'' Peter points out.

"Shut it and eat your crepe." Steve interrupts, rolling his eyes.

Peter laughs and digs in. And Tony realizes, for once, the grin stays on the teen's face. Tony smiles and gets up.

"Nat. What do you want?" Tony asks.

"Gimme some bacon and pineapple Stark." Natasha calls from the couch.

"Got it." Tony says, grabbing two plates.

They sit down together and eat in silence.

"What are we going to do today?" Sam asks.

"We should do a movie night tonight if nothing comes up." Tony says.

"Yeah! That would be so much fun!" Peter exclaims.

The team laughs.

"Well, the little spider seems excited about it so I guess we can't say no." Nat laughs.

"Yes!" Peter says, pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone laughs as he turns pink.

"I mean...ah...cool." he says, shoving a piece of watermelon into his mouth.

Everyone cracks up as Nat gives the boy's shoulder's a squeeze.

"When's Pepper coming Tones?" Rhodey asks.

"I think in about 3 hours." Tony tells him.

"Great. 3 hours to train." Nat says getting up.

Everyone but Peter groans.

"You guys should be more like Peter." Natasha scolds.

"Don't worry kid. Soon you're going to hate training too." Clint tells him.

"No way! Training is awesome!" Peter exclaims.

"Let's go lameos." Nat says.

"Fiiine." Rhodey groans. They all get up and go to their respective rooms to get changed.

Training goes well. Peter beats Steve in a race as usual and Nat just beats everyone up...as usual.

"Let's do some sparing!" Steve calls.

"I'll be judge. I really don't feel like being beaten up by Nat today." Bruce says, sitting down in front of the mat.

"Yeah me too. Except I'm just too good for you guys ." Tony jokes.

"I'm going to sit out too. I'm tired." Rhodey says.

"Ok guys. I'll go against Nat and Peter, your up against Clint. Sam you're with Wanda." Steve tells them.

"Aww man. Wanda's gonna kill me." Sam grumbles.

"Damn right." Wanda smirks.

Steve laughs at Sam.

"Let's go!" Steve calls.

Peter and Clint square off. Clint takes a step to strike and Peter moves out of the way. Then Peter tries to attack and Clint dodges it easily. It's almost like he knows what Peter's going to do, before he does it.

"How do you do that?" Peter pants.

"Experience kid." Clint says, sweating a bit.

Peter feints to Clint's left leg but goes for his right. Clint tries to block but Peter already has his leg and is slamming him down on the mat.

"Jeez kid. I'm impressed. Not a lot of us can take down Appolo over here." Tony laughs.

Clint glares at the nickname as Peter helps him up.

"Good job kid. You got me there. Didn't know you could do that." Clint laughs.

Peter grins. Nat smiles at them.

"Okay. I'm taking on the little spider." Nat calls.

Steve pats his shoulder.

"Good luck kid. You're going to need it." Steve smirks.

"Thanks." Peter says sarcastically.

Tony steps away for a phone call as Natasha and Peter step up to the mat.

"You ready kid?" Natasha asks.

"Kinda?" Peter says.

Nat grins and gets into a ready position. As soon as Peter nods, she's coming at him with lightning speed. Peter can barely block one and there's another one coming at him. He's forced into defensive which he doesn't like at all.

"Come on kid! Gimme something! Don't let her beat you up." Rhodey yells.

Peter concentrates. Nat is so busy attacking him, she let her guard down. She's not protecting her lower body at all. Peter continues to block and waits for a wide punch. Natasha goes for his left arm and Peter blocks. He twists Nat's arm and kicks her in the leg. She almost loses her balance, grins, and knocks Peter down on the mat.

"How did you do that?" He gasps from the floor.

"I made you think I was going to fall, then I pinned you. The fight's never over until it's over, kid. You gotta remember that. I'll tell you some stories about my younger days later." she smiles, pulling him up to his feet.

Peter grins and looks over at Tony who just came back.

"Not bad for your first time against Nat, kid." Tony says.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter says, grinning.

"Jeez, kid. Just call me Tony." Tony says fondly.

"Right.' Peter mutters, his cheeks going pink.

"Guys. Bad news." Tony calls.

Everyone gathers around him.

"What's going on Tones?" Clint asks.

"Thor just called. Asgard was attacked. Almost everyone died. Him, his crazy brother and about 150 others are heading to Earth right now." Tony says, rubbing a hand on his face.

"WHAT!" everyone yells.

"When will they get here?" Rhodey asks.

"Wait. Only 100 people? What happened?" Wanda asks.

"Where will they stay?" Peter asks.

"Guys. Slow down." Tony sighs.

"They are getting here in about 4 days. Thor said we would talk about the details when they arrived. Thor and his brother are going to stay in the tower with us and I'm going to ask T'challa if he can give homes to the others." Tony says calmly.

"Wait. Loki is STAYING in the TOWER!" Sam yells.

"Thor vouched for him. Says he's changed and he's not going to make any trouble." Tony sighs.

"This is unbelievable." Steve says.

"I'm going to meet Gods! Not just any Gods, I'm gonna meet Thor and Loki!" Peter says excitedly.

Everyone smiles at him and Peter turns red.

"What am I supposed to say meeting Thor and Loki is totally normal?" Peter snarks as everyone laughs at him.

Pepper's coming in a few minutes so I'm going to head up." Tony says.

"Oh yeah. Me too!" Peter says, bounding after Tony.

Tony ruffles his hair as they get into the elevator.

Pepper comes a few minutes later.

"Hey Tony." she says softly.

Tony is over the moon. He's only been away from his fiancee for a couple of days but it's felt like years.

"Pep." he says, kissing her softly.

Peter turns red and looks away.

"Peter." she says, embracing him.

Peter melts into the hug. Somehow hugging her feels right.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. How are you doing?" she asks, concerned.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potts. How are you?" Peter asks politely.

"There will be none of that. Pepper is fine Peter. And I'm alright." she smiles.

Peter can't help but grin. Pepper makes him feel so warm and safe. Like May. Tony smiles at the two of them. Its obvious Pepper loves Peter and Peter adores Pepper. Pepper's great with kids too so he's got that going for pulls them into a group hug.

"We're going to be a family alright?" Pepper asks. Peter's eyes water and he nods.

As Tony fills Pepper in on the Thor situation, Peter spaced out. He loves Pepper. She was always so nice to him and he could feel that she cared about him which was refreshing. But now, it's a constant reminder of his Aunt. She does the exact same things as May used to do. Brushing back his hair, smiling at him when he entered the room, even the way she hugged him tightly. Peter's eyes start to fill up.

"-set up a meeting with King T'challa. I'll get Thor and Loki's room ready too. Did you-" Pepper pauses.

"Peter? Honey, are you ok?" she asks.

Peter snaps out of it.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he says quietly.

Tony kneels down.

"Pete. You good? What's wrong squirt?" he asks.

"I'm fine Mr- ah Tony." he says, smiling.

Tony nods and smiles at the slightly red teen.

"Um...Mrs. Pepper, are you hungry?" Peter asks shyly.

"Jeez Tony. What are we gonna do with this kid? He's too polite for his own good." she laughs.

Petter grins at her laugh. Pepper has the most amazing laugh.

"Just Pepper dear. And yes, I'm starving!" she says, ruffling his hair.

Peter looks at her fondly as they get into the elevator. Tony smiles. He's glad the two most important people in his life get along. They head to the common room and find the team already having lunch.

"Hey Pepper! Good to see you!" Rhodey says, getting up and giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you too Rhodey." she smiles.

The team greets her and she catches up with everyone.

"Pepper you should sit! Steve ordered Thai, your favorite." Natasha tells her.

Peter looks down. Even Pepper's favorite food was similar to his Aunt's. This is going to be hard.

"Pete. You hungry?" Pepper asks.

"Starving." he smiles, sitting down next to Pepper.

"Tony, I forgot to mention, I have a few meetings in the city today. I'll be back by 6 though." she says.

"Do you ever stop working?" Tony whines.

"Well I do have to take care of _your_ company." she reminds him.

"Right." Tony mutters.

Peter laughs.

"What are you laughing at kid?" Tony asks, smiling at Peter's giggles.

"Pepper is the only one who can keep you in line." Peter laughs.

"That's right. He wouldn't last a few minutes without me." Pepper laughs.

"Excuse me! I just lasted days without you!" Tony complains.

"I doubt it Tony." Pepper giggles.

Tony's heart warms. Pepper was so beautiful. Jeez. Since when was he such a softie?

"Movie night's at 7 so you will be back by then." Steve says, inhaling his 3rd sweet and sour chicken container. Pepper smiles and nods.

"Oh man. I'm tired." Tony says rubbing his eyes.

"Seriously Tony? Pepper just flew half-way across the world and back and _you're_ tired?" Sam laughs.

"Shut it Wilson."Tony says, rolling his eyes. They all settle down together around the T.V.

"Ok. What are we watching?" Tony calls.

Suddenly the alarms begin to blare.

"Apparently nothing." Steve sighs.

"FRI, what is it?" Tony asks.

"A few known HYDRA agents were seen in Warren, Michigan. I analyzed the area from the beginning of the week till today and this has a high probability of being one of the biggest underground bases in America." FRIDAY informs them.

"Let's go. We can't let an opportunity like that go to waste." Clint says.

"Yeah. FRIDAY, ready the Quinjet. We're going for a ride." Tony calls.

Everyone gets up to get changed.

"Can I come?" Peter asks.

"I need you to stay here buddy. HYDRA is no joke. I promise after more training sessions you can come." Tony tells him.

Peter sighs but doesn't argue.

"I'll try to come back early in case they stay there longer than anticipated." Pepper tells him fondly.

"You don't have to do that Pepper. I'll be fine. I have classwork to catch up on anyway." Peter tells her.

She nods.

"I'll try anyway. I don't like you being alone buddy." Pepper says, ruffling his coffee-colored curls softly.

Peter leans into the touch and smiles.

"I'll see you guys in a bit ok?" Tony tells them, grabbing his Ironman device and attaching it to his shirt.

Pepper nods and kisses him. Peter looks at him with worried eyes. Tony kneels down.

"What's wrong bud?" he asks.

"Please be careful." Peter whispers.

"I'll be fine buddy. I'll be back before you know it. Plus, almost the entire team is going except Wanda and Bruce. Wanda says she wants to stay here with you, and Bruce will be in the lab as always." Tony tells him.

Peter brightens up at the mention of spending time with Scarlet Witch. Peter nods. Tony wraps him into a tight hug and let's go.

"Bye." Peter says quietly.

Peter double taps Tony's device and watches the nano-tech surround his body.

"Bye guys. See you in a bit." Tony says as he thrusts out of the room.

"He'll be fine sweetie. Ok, I'm going to go get changed, I have to leave in a few minutes." Pepper sighs.

Peter nods and watches the jet speed off into the sky.

"Ok. What's the plan of attack? And Stark, don't say attack." Steve says, remembering their encounter with Thor.

Tony closes his mouth and rolls his eyes.

"Shut up Rogers." Tony says.

"We'll land in a field a few miles from the sight. Steve, Clint and I will take the jeep while the rest of you use your weirdo tech to fly there. We'll infiltrate the base and blow it up. Easy." Nat says, cleaning the knives in her belt.

"Easy cus they don't know we're coming and I made your toys spider, watch your mouth." Tony says, rolling his eyes at Natasha.

Natasha smiles.

"Whatever Stark." she says.

They fly in silence for a bit before FRIDAY's voice fills the room.

"You are arriving." the AI informs them.

"Thanks, FRI." Steve says.

"Cap. It's an AI, you don't have to thank her." Tony says.

"I'm glad to see Captain Roger's has manners." FRIDAY says.

"When the hell did I program sass into you?" Tony asks the ceiling incredulously.

FRIDAY doesn't reply as everyone laughs.

"Ok. Let's get this done quickly guys. Stark's gotta go back to his son." Clint smirks.

"He's not my-" Tony starts.

"Oh shut up Stark. We all know he's basically your son." Sam says, adjusting his wings.

Stark rolls his eyes but stays quiet.

"Let's go guys!" Clint says, getting into the driver's seat of the jeep.

"Nope. You suck at driving. You're shotgun." Nat says.

"Damn it." Clint mutters.

"Language!" Steve says from the back seat. Clint laughs.

"Shut it old man." Clint says.

"Are you ladies done flirting? Let's do this." Tony says.

Natasha steps on the gas as Tony, Sam, and Rhodey fly off toward the base.

They get to the sight with no issues and Clint hits the invisibility booster and the jeep vanishes.

"How the hell are we going to find it again?" Steve asks.

"I have a tracker obviously. Use your brain Cap." Natasha whispers.

It's almost an hour before an agent comes out. The team silently takes him out and grabs the key.

"Great. Let's go." Rhodey says.

"Why couldn't we just bust down the door?" Sam complains.

"The idea is to not cause the alarms to go off." Steve tells him, placing the key on the scanner.

The scanner turns green and the door unlocks.

"Ok find the boss of this place and figure out how to place a lockdown so no one can get out, got it, guys?" Tony asks.

They nod and head in silently. They take out a few guards on the way easily and head into the main room.

"THE AVENGER'S ARE HERE. SOUND THE ALARM!" A guard screams, obviously smarter than the rest of the guards.

"Damn it." Nat yells, punching the guy in the face and knocking him out.

"Me and Clint will find a way to put this crap-hole on lockdown. You guys go find the boss." Nat says.

"Isn't it Clint and I?" Sam asks.

"Do you want to lose teeth Wilson?" Natasha asks.

Everyone laughs and head off in different directions. Guns and other weapons are being shot at them and suddenly, it's a war-zone. There are more than 100 agents in the base and they are all either firing or coming from different rooms in the building.

"So much for stealth." Tony yells, blasting a few agents with his repulsor ray.

After a little while of fighting, a voice echoes through the building.

"LOCKDOWN INITIATED. LOCKDOWN INITIATED. LOCKDOWN INITIATED." it says.

"Great. Nat and Clint did it. Now we just gotta take all these guys out." Steve says, knocking out the stupid agent that came barreling at him with his shield.

Bullets clang off of Tony's armor as he tries to come up with a plan.

"Sam and Rhodey went to rig the bombs. We just gotta lead these guys over there!" Tony yells into the com set, over the gunfire.

"That's going to kill them! We have to bring them in!" Steve yells back.

"All these guys have killed a lot of innocent people Cap. And there are a lot of them. We don't have another choice." Tony says, knocking an agent out with his iron fist.

Steve sighs and nods.

"Guys. we're good. Just rigged up all the bombs on the far left side of the building. You guys gotta get all those guys in here. The button on my watch will set them off." Rhodey says into the com set.

"We're on our way. Tony let's lead them to the west hall." Steve says.

"Copy." Tony says.

They both run off toward the left hall, the HYDRA agents hot on their tail.

"Sir. The suit is damaged severely by bullets and other weapons." FRIDAY says.

"Shit. How much time do I got left FRI?" Tony asks the AI.

"About 10 minutes boss." FRIDAY says.

"Damn. Should have brought another suit. Hey Cap, are you sure that's all of them?" Tony asks into the com, while running.

"Yup. Sam and Rhodey are rounding up all the agents in the rooms that we missed but these are most of them anyway." Steve pants while running, and dodging bullets.

The bullets in his leg and shoulder didn't make life any easier as well.

"Ok on my count, we're going to run at them. I'll fly over them and force them into the hall and you are going to be at the back. Got it?" Tony yells.

"Yup." Steve says.

"Alright. 1...2...3!" Tony says.

He quickly turns around and rockets over them, bullet's clanging off him as he passes over. Steve runs into them, taking out as many as he can and heading toward the back. Tony blasts his lasers at them and they are all forced into the hall.

"Rhodey, Sam, we're good. Get out of there and light em' up." Steve says into the com.

"Got it." Sam says.

"Everyone to the right side of the main room so we don't get blown up! Nat, Clint you guys alright?" Tony asks.

"Yup we're fine. Heading over there right now." Clint says.

Tony, Steve, Rhodey and Sam get to the main room at the same time.

"Nat, Clint, where the hell are you?" Rhodey asks.

"We're coming. Give us two minutes." Nat yells, charging at an agent.

A few minutes later, they arrive and nod at Rhodey. Steve and Tony lift their shields just in case. Rhodey lifts his hand and presses the small grey button on his watch.

"Everyone cover their ears!" Sam yells.

They hear a huge boom and the floor shakes. Luckily, only a few pieces of shrapnel and wall come at them, which is blocked by Steve's shield.

"Mission accomplished. Get S.H.I.E.L.D on the scene now." Tony says, stepping out of his suit.

"I got a suit to repair." He sighs.

Nat, Sam, Rhodey and Clint all head outside after Rhodey smashes a wall with his laser blast.

"You ok Capsicle?" Tony asks.

"Oh man. I have to get these bullets out of me." Steve mutters in pain.

"We'll get home and have Helen and Bruce look at it. We got pain meds in the jet." Tony tells him.

Steve is a moment too late. The figure steps out of the shadows and buries the knife into Tony's side a moment before he throws the shield at his head. The guy falls back as Tony crumples to the ground.

"Tony!" Steve yells, kneeling at his side.

"Shit. Peter and Pepper are going to kill me." Tony groans in pain, his eyes closing slightly.

"Tony! You got to stay awake. GUYS GET IN HERE!" Steve yells.

The team comes rushing back in.

"What the hell?" Sam asks.

"TONY!" Rhodey yells.

Rhodey runs over and kneels at Tony's side.

"We gotta get him back to the tower." Nat says, putting pressure on Tony's wound.

"Call Bruce. Tell him to get Helen and get the Med Bay ready." Steve says, carefully lifting Tony up.

They run into the jet and Steve sets Tony on a bed.

"FRIDAY get us to the tower. Get us there as fast as you can." Sam says to the AI.

"Do you want all power into thrusters?" FRIDAY asks.

"Yes duh." Clint says exasperatedly.

"Flight duration approximately 15 minutes." They blast into the sky, toward Manhattan.

"Tony, we're almost there. You gotta keep your eyes open ok?" Natasha says, putting more pressure on the wound.

Tony's eyes flutter as he winces in pain. Damn. Of all the mission's he has to get stabbed on the one when Peter told him to stay safe. Peter's never going to forgive him. Life sucks.

"Do you want me to call Pepper and Peter?" Rhodey asks.

"W-what no. D-don't tell th-em." Tony croaks, weak from blood-loss.

"They're going to know anyway. Rhodey just call Pepper. We can break the news to Peter when we get there." Natasha says.

Tony tries to argue but just groans in pain. Rhodey nods and heads off to make the call.

"Hello, Pepper?" Rhodey asks into the phone.

"Rhodey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Pepper asks worriedly.

"Um yeah. Tony was stabbed in the side. You might want to come back to the tower. We're almost there." Rhodey tells her.

"Oh my God. I'm on my way." Pepper says frantically.

"See you soon Pepper." Rhodey sighs.

"We are arriving at the tower." FRIDAY's voice echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I want to know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter,. Leave a comment please! :)

Peter was watching Back to the Future with Wanda. He liked Wanda a lot and it was nice. Wanda felt a strange protectiveness over Peter. He probably had that effect over everyone he met. No wonder Stark was such a dad over him.

"The Avengers have arrived." FRIDAY informed them.

"Great! Where are they?" Peter asks.

"They are now heading to the med bay." FRIDAY says.

Peter freezes.

"What happened? Who was injured?" Wanda asks.

"I was told not to give that information." FRIDAY says.

Peter starts to get off the sofa when he hears a voice.

"Hey, kid." Steve says.

Peter stares. Steve's hands are covered in blood.

"Where is Tony?" he asks.

"Kid. There was an accident. We got the job done but someone came out of the shadows and...Tony was stabbed. He's in the med bay right now. He'll be ok, kid." Steve says sadly.

"No..no...no." Peter gasps.

"Kid. He'll be ok. Peter! You ok bud?" Steve asks.

Peter can't breathe. He runs past Steve into the elevator.

"Take me to the MedBay right now!" Peter screams to FRIDAY.

"Ok, Peter. I suggest you calm your breathing. Your heart rate is dangerously high." FRIDAY informs him, calmly.

Peter ignores the AI. Tony was stabbed. He should have gone with them. He should have insisted. He could have saved him. Tony was stabbed. How could they let that happen? Peter leaps out of the elevator and runs down the hall to the med bay. Sam, Rhodey, Clint, and Natasha are all there looking stressed. He is caught by Natasha.

"Let me go! I have to see him! Let me go!" Peter yells, fighting Natasha.

It felt like all his strength vanished at that moment.

"Peter. You need to calm down. Deep breaths. Calm down buddy." Nat tells him soothingly.

"I have t-to see him. P-please." Peter whimpers.

"Bruce and Dr. Helen are with him. They said no one is allowed. I'm sorry Peter. You will see him as soon as they let people in ok?" Natasha tells him.

Peter goes limp in her arms as he leans into her. It breaks Natasha's heart to see him like this. Peter was the sweetest kid in the world. He didn't deserve all this pain and suffering. And now, his father figure was stabbed and he couldn't even go and see him.

"It's ok Peter. He'll be ok. Tony's strong like you. He'll make it through." Nat soothes.

Bruce comes out looking weary.

"Bruce, how is he?" Natasha asks.

Peter almost cracks his neck looking up. Bruce looks at Peter and looks back at Natasha.

"Nat. You might want to step to the side. I don't want Peter hearing this." Bruce tells her.

"No. I want to know what's happening. Just tell me, I'll be fine." Peter says looking into Bruce's eyes.

Bruce sighs.

"We lost him a couple times on the table. He lost a lot of blood. The knife nicked his pancreas and he had some internal bleeding. He's still not stable, but he's more stable than before." Bruce tells them.

Peter lets out a small sob and sinks to the floor.

"Peter. He will be ok." Natasha tells him seriously.

Peter looks up at Bruce who is looking at him sympathetically.

"I have to see him. I'll sit there in the chair and I won't bother you. But you have to let me see him." Peter says, his voice trembling.

"Peter. I can't let you do that-," Bruce starts.

"Bruce. Please." Peter pleads.

Nobody can resist Peter's large doe eyes. Bruce sighs.

"If you get in our way when we are helping him, we are going to have to kick you out Peter." Bruce tells him.

"Thank you." Peter says hugging Bruce. Bruce looks surprised but hugs him back.

"Let's go." Bruce says.

Bruce takes Peter to the room. He opens the door and Peter gasps. Tony is laying on the table in the center of the room. His face is pale and he looks a lot older than he is. Machines were beeping around him and there was an IV filled with blood injected into him. Tears start streaming down Peter's cheeks. Where was the man that comforted him through every nightmare? Where was the man that lectured him after every one of his screw-ups? Where was his dad, even though he could never admit it? Bruce leads him into a chair next to Tony which Peter collapses into.

"C-can I...can I hold h-his hand?" Peter asks.

Bruce looks at Helen and she nods.

"Yes. But when we ask you to move, you move ok kid?" Bruce says sternly.

Peter nods.

"He will be ok Pete. Don't worry alright?" Helen says.

Peter nods. When they leave, Peter takes Tony's cold hand into his warm one. He watches as tears fall onto the older man's hand.

"Please come back to me, Tony. I can't stand to see you like this. Come back and I-I promise I'll save you next time. Just come back to me." Peter cries.

Peter thought he felt Tony's hand squeeze his, but he was probably imagining it. Soon, Peter is asleep on the edge of the bed.

Peter wakes up in the same position he fell asleep except he is wrapped in a blanket. in. Dr. Helen informs him that Pepper came in earlier to visit Tony and wrapped him in it. He smiles and thanks the doctor as she heads out to get a coffee. It was already 11 P.M and Peter was thinking about asking for one. There was no way he was going to sleep when Tony was in this condition. Pepper comes in again, a few minutes later.

"Sweetie, you need to get to bed. Tony will be fine honey." she tells him, wrapping him up in a hug.

Peter can't help but look at her in admiration. Tony was her fiancee, the love of her life. She should be breaking down, but instead, here she is being strong for Peter. Peter wished he could be like her.

"I'll go in a little while Mrs., umm... sorry...Pepper." She looks at him with sad eyes, kisses Tony's forehead, and nods.

A few hours later, Tony starts to shake in his bed.

"Mr. Stark? Tony? Are you awake?" Peter asks, eyes wide.

Suddenly, the machine that was showing a steady heartbeat slowed, then shows a straight line.

"TONY? SOMEONE HELP!" Peter screams.

Bruce sprints in, takes one look at the machine, and yells for Helen.

"Peter! I need you to sit in the corner." Bruce tells him firmly.

Peter obeys, tears streaming down his face. Helen runs in, rolling a defibrillator behind her. They attach it to his chest and up the voltage.

"Charging to 200 joules." Helen says calmly.

Tony's body is shocked but the machine still shows a straight line.

"His heart's still not beating! Charge it to 360!" Bruce says, his volume rising.

"Charging to 360 joules." Helen says, her brow creased in concentration.

Tony's body jerks more forcefully and his heart starts beating again.

"I thought 2 bags of blood would be enough." Helen sighs.

She takes the empty blood bag off of the IV and replaces it with another one. Peter is silently sobbing in the corner.

"Peter. He will be alright." Bruce says patting his shoulder awkwardly.

"Call Pepper Bruce." Helen says.

Bruce nods and looks at the ceiling.

"FRIDAY. Wake Pepper up and tell her to come in here. Make sure to tell her Tony is fine." Bruce tells the AI.

By the time Pepper comes in Peter is shaking.

"Peter! Are you ok? You're shaking honey." she says, running over.

She embraces him and he just continues to shake in her arms.

"What happened Bruce?" she asks softly.

"Tony flatlined. Peter had to call for help. We used the defibrillator and he is steady again." Bruce tells her gently.

"Tony flatlined! And Peter saw it?" she asks, alarmed.

Bruce nods sadly.

"Oh, honey. He'll be alright. I told you to sleep." Pepper tells him, running a hand through Peter's curls.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I couldn't sleep. Not while knowing h-he was like this." Peter sobs.

Pepper sighs.

"Peter. One day Tony pulled me aside before a particularly dangerous mission. He made me promise that if anything ever happened to him, I would take care of myself, meaning sleeping and eating. He would make you promise that right now if he could, but he can't. Tony would be upset if you chose to stay awake for him other than taking care of yourself." Pepper tells him kindly.

Peter starts to tremble.

"Please don't make me leave. I-I can't leave him. Please don't. Plea-se don't take me a-away." Peter cries, his tears falling onto Pepper's nightshirt.

"Would you be able to sleep if we brought you a bed? I'll stay with you and we will be right next to Tony. That would make me feel better too." Pepper asks.

"You don't have to do that Pepper. I-I can stay with him. You s-should go sleep." Peter tells her trying to calm his breathing.

"It's ok honey. Plus, you need sleep. I don't mind." she says.

"Bruce? Do you mind helping me get a bed big enough for the two of us?" Pepper asks, getting up of the floor.

"Sure Pepper." Bruce says and they walk out into the hall.

Peter scoots his chair back over to Tony. Peter takes the mechanic's hand and traces circles on it. Peter lets go of his hand and runs a hand along Tony's bandage. Peter misses him. He misses Tony so much. All he wants is to look at Tony's loving brown eyes...just once. Tears start running down his cheeks again as Pepper and Bruce come back with the bed. Peter leaps up to help, tears still flowing. They place the bed right next to Tony's and Pepper pulls him on it. Bruce bases them good-night and they bury into the sheets. Peter leans into Pepper and she places a warm hand on his head. Pepper wipes his tears away and soon they are both asleep.

Peter woke up warm and content. Somehow Pepper can chase away his nightmares just like Tony can. Careful not to wake her, Peter slowly gets off the bed and heads to the chair next to Tony's bedside. He looks a lot better, less pale, and beaten up. Helen walks in silently.

"He has a high chance of waking up today." she whispers.

Peter's face lights up. "Really!" he whisper-shouts.

Helen smiles at his reaction and nods.

"When?" Peter asks.

"Probably close to the afternoon, maybe earlier." she says, checking the various machines surrounding him.

Peter nods.

"I'm going to go get Pepper some breakfast. She has a company to run, I don't want her worrying about anything else." Peter says, standing up.

Helen smiles.

"Tony's right. You're a good kid." Helen laughs softly.

Peter turns red.

"He's talked to you about me?" he asks incredulously.

"He brags about you to everyone." she says, exiting the room.

Peter gapes after her and heads into the elevator. He's going to have a little chat with Tony after the man gets better.

Peter heads up to the common room and enters the gigantic pantry room.

"Hey FRI?" he calls.

"Yes Peter?" a pleasant voice sounds above.

"I don't really feel like making anything. I really don't know how to cook anyway. Can you just get some regular breakfast food from the city for everybody? Oh, and can you tell Steve and everyone else that they don't have to make breakfast cus I ordered food?" Peter asks.

"Sure Peter. I just placed the order at the boss's default breakfast place. The food should arrive in 30 minutes." FRIDAY informs him.

"Great. Can you tell me when it gets here so I can pick it up?" Peter asks heading back into the elevator.

"Sure Peter." FRIDAY says.

Peter heads back to the room and finds Pepper still fast asleep. It's only now that Peter realizes how tired she is. Running SI probably isn't the easiest thing in the world. Peter sits on the edge of the bed carefully. Underneath her beauty, she looks like she needs a vacation. Peter makes a mental note to mention that to Tony. It doesn't feel like long when FRIDAY's voice alerts him.

"The food has arrived at the main entrance." the AI tells him.

"Great. Is anyone awake?" Peter asks.

"Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Romanoff have woken up and are heading to the common room. Everyone else is asleep." FRIDAY tells him.

Peter nods. He knew that Steve and Nat woke up at 8:30 AM and everyone was usually in the common room by 9. Peter hops into the elevator.

"Can you take me to the main entrance FRI?" Peter asks.

"Sure Peter." the AI responds.

Peter thanks the delivery woman and steps back into the elevator.

"Mrs. Potts is awake." FRIDAY tells him.

"Great! Tell her I'll be down in a minute." Peter says walking to the common room.

"Sure." the AI says.

Peter spreads out the food for the rest of the team and grabs a plate full for him and Pepper.

He heads down to the Med Bay to find Pepper on her phone. "Hey, Pete. Oh, what's this?" she asks.

"I didn't want you to worry about breakfast so I ordered some before you woke up." Peter tells her, handing her the steaming plate.

"Aww honey. You didn't have to do that. I could have ordered it." she says.

"You're running a company. It's the least I could do." Peter shrugs.

Pepper pulls him into a hug.

"Tony and I really don't deserve you, you know that?" she asks softly.

"I really don't deserve you guys." Peter says under his breath.

Pepper runs a hand through his curls before settling down on the bed. They eat in silence for a bit before Peter breaks it.

"Dr. Cho told me that Tony was probably going to wake up today." Peter says happily.

Pepper's eyes light up.

"Really? That's amazing! I can scold him for every stupid thing he's done since he's left!" she laughs.

Peter giggles imagining Tony cowering before Pepper. Pepper thinks for a second.

"He told me not to tell you this but do you remember the ferry accident?" Pepper asks. Peter hangs his head and nods.

"Tony almost had an anxiety attack when he saw the news. He was terrified. I've never seen him act like that. It was a different side of him. He yelled at you and took your suit away because he was terrified of what could happen to you. He couldn't afford to lose you." Pepper tells him.

Peter looks at her with a surprised expression.

"I didn't know. At that moment I didn't think he cared about me at all." Peter says.

"He kept talking to me and asking me how to tell you that he cared about you in a subtle way. I told him to be blunt but Tony Stark is not an emotional person. Well, he wasn't. You're really changing him for the better, Pete." Pepper tells him.

Peter blinks away tears. He knows Tony was not an emotional person and he did notice the change.

"Mr. Stark has anxiety attacks?" Peter asks, alarmed.

Pepper looks down sadly.

"I should probably wait for him to tell you all this." she says gently.

"No please. Just tell me a little bit. What does he have them over?" Peter pleads. Pepper sighs.

"He doesn't have them as much as he used to. Things like Afghanistan and you know.." she trails off.

"Like?.." Peter asks softly.

"They tortured him Peter. Tony still won't tell me all the details but I know that. And he has attacks about other things but I need to let him tell you that." Pepper says, shifting her fruit around with her fork.

"Mr. Stark was t-tortured?" Peter whispers, his voice breaking.

Pepper nods. Peter feels sick. Suddenly, he doesn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"He's ok now sweetie. He has me and you and Rhodey and the team. He's happy now." she says with a smile.

Peter nods.

"Should I bring it up or.." Peter trails off.

"He's never been comfortable talking about it. Maybe with you, it'll be different. He loves you...more than you know Peter. He's just horrible at showing it. Well, he was." Pepper says smiling.

"He's been so good to me. I don't want to trigger anything. I know how panic attacks feel and I don't want to be the cause of one." Peter says with a sigh.

"It's your choice honey. He might open up to you. No one can resist your puppy dog eyes, not even me and I babysit Tony." Pepper laughs.

"Yeah I got that from...M-may...a lot." he whispers.

Pepper puts her plate on the bed and hugs him.

"I know you miss her." she murmurs.

Peter nods. "It's fine. It's more the good memories than pain." Peter says.

He then makes a surprised expression.

"What is it, Peter?" Pepper asks.

"It's just...you're really easy to talk too. I wasn't planning on telling that to anyone." Peter says going pink.

"I'm honored you think that." she says with a smile.

Pepper's smile is so alike to his Aunt's. It sends a warm feeling down his skin.

Bruce enters the room.

"Hey. How are you two?" he asks.

"We're fine Bruce." Pepper says.

Bruce nods.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Peter." Bruce says sadly.

"But now I have more reason to stay awake. What if that happens again?" Peter asks, petrified.

"FRIDAY informed me of what was going on a few moments before you screamed Peter. I knew and was running in before. You have nothing to worry about." Bruce says kindly.

Peter nods half-heartedly.

"The Avengers are in the common room. They are asking for you, Peter." FRIDAY says from above.

Peter looks at Bruce.

"I will stay with him. Don't worry kid." Bruce tell him.

"Come on Pete. Let's go say hi to the team." Pepper says taking his hand. He smiles and nods and they head to the elevator.

"Hey kid, Pepper. How are you feeling?" Steve asks.

"I'm fine. Mr. Stark will probably wake up today." Peter tells them.

"That's great! We can go bully him when he wakes up!" Natasha says.

The team smiles and agrees as Peter and Pepper giggle.

"Thanks for ordering breakfast, kid. I didn't feel like flipping bacon today, especially with Capsicle yelling at me every two seconds." Sam jokes.

Steve glares at him good-naturedly as the team laughs.

"Ms. Potts, Peter. Dr. Banner has informed me that Boss is showing signs of waking up. He has asked that you return to the Med Bay as soon as you can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry in advance for the grammar/ spelling mistakes, if there are any.  
> Here's the next chappie for you!

Peter and Pepper rush to Tony's side.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" Pepper asks.

"He will have sensory overload due to the sudden loss of blood." Helen tells them.

She then leaves to give them some privacy. Tony groans. Peter just watches, willing the older man to open his eyes. Tony shifts in the bed and his eyes slowly flutter open. Peter lets out a small sob.

"Tony? Are you ok?" Pepper asks.

"Hey Pep. Not so loud jeez. Ug stupid lights." Tony groans.

"FRIDAY? Turn light down to 20%." Pepper tells the ceiling.

The lights dim and Tony sighs in relief. Pepper shoots a concerned look at Peter who is just looking at Tony with glazed eyes.

"Tony...do you remember anything?" Pepper asks.

"Umm. HYDRA...and oh... I got stabbed right?" he asks a bit more clearly.

"Yes. You've been out for the entire night plus half the day." Pepper tells him.

"What? Pepper I left Peter. Where is he-" Tony starts, frantically.

"Mr. Stark. I'm right here. You don't have to worry." Peter says quietly.

Tony tries to turn and winces. Peter comes around to Pepper's side so Tony can see him.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry buddy." Tony apologizes.

"You scared the crap out of me Tony." Peter says sharply.

Tony winces again but not, from the pain. Peter takes Tony's hand.

"Don't ever, ever do that to me ever again." Peter tells him quietly.

"I'm sorry kiddie. I have the worst luck. I'm sorry." Tony tells him, squeezing Peter's hand.

Pepper rubs Peter's back as he tries to stop the tears.

"Pete. Don't worry, kid. I'm fine now." Tony says gently.

Peter nods.

"I-I'm going to get some water. Do you need some Pepper, Tony?" Peter asks them.

"Get some for me Underoos." Tony calls.

"I'm fine honey, thank you." Pepper tells him. Peter nods and heads into the hall.

"What the hell Tony?' Pepper asks.

"Pep. He was in the shadows. We thought we had blown everyone up but even Cap didn't see him come up. Well, he did, but it was a moment too late. No one could have stopped it." Tony explains.

"I know Tony. But on the first mission away from Peter? Why didn't you just get out? Jeez. You really scared him, Tony." Pepper scolds.

"I'm sorry Pep. I had no way of knowing." Tony tells her.

Pepper sighs.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Pepper asks.

"Nope. I'm good. I want to get off this damned bed." Tony says, trying to stretch his back.

Peter comes in and hands Tony a cup of water.

"Are you ok?" Peter asks.

"I'm fine. I've gotten worse than being stabbed in the side, Pete." Tony says light-heartedly.

Peter frowns slightly and nods.

Dr. Helen comes in after a bit.

"Good Tony. You're awake." she tells him.

"Yup. I feel great. Can I go?" Tony asks.

"Not so fast. I still have to check your stitches and replace your bandage before you can leave." Helen reminds him.

"Uggghh." Tony groans.

"Stop being a baby Stark." Pepper tells him.

Peter giggles. Tony's heart warms at the sound.

"Fiiine." he says.

Helen lifts Tony's shirt and takes off the bandage. She checks the stitches and wraps them in a new bandage.

"Ok, you're free to go. Don't move around too much for at least a week and a half. I'll call you down to remove the stitches after about 2 weeks." Helen tells him.

"Great! Bye!" Tony says.

Tony stands up and almost falls over. Peter catches him just in time.

"Mr. Stark I've already had enough heart attacks because of you for my age, don't give me another one." Peter tells him as he lowers him onto the bed.

"Ugh. That was a bad idea." Tony groans as Pepper giggles.

"You're bad idea prone, Tony." Pepper tells him.

"Get up slowly." Helen tells him.

Tony slowly stands up and shakes his head.

"Ok. I think I'm fine. Did anyone make breakfast? I'm starving!" Tony says heading to the elevator.

"There's Tony Stark for you. He gets stabbed and the next day he walks around like nothing happened." Pepper sighs.

Peter laughs and they follow him into the elevator.

"Hey, Tony. Are you supposed to be walking around already?" Rhodey asks embracing his best friend.

"Honeybear, since when do I listen to what I'm supposed to do?" Tony laughs.

"Great, you're not dead. The great Tony Stark defies the odds yet again!" Clint exclaims.

"Shut it Legolas." Tony says grinning.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Natasha tells him, giving him a small hug.

Tony grins and hugs her back.

"Ok. I like the team and all, but you know what I like better? Food." Tony says, heading over to the waffles.

"Come on kid." Tony says, getting up and wiping his mouth.

He goes into the elevator and Peter follows.

"Where are we going ?' Peter asks.

"Pete. Please. Tony's fine. Jeez, you're my kid and you still call me Mr. Stark." Tony mocks.

Peter turns red.

"Where are we going Tony?" he asks exasperatedly.

"Lab. You and I are going to tinker until we drop." he says grinning.

Peter lights up.

"That is all I need right now." he sighs contently.

"You and me both kid." Tony smirks.

They walk into the lab and Peter sits down next to Tony.

"Oh yeah, by the way, you have full access to the lab. Just don't do anything stupid when I'm not here." Tony says matter-a-factly.

Peter's jaw drops.

"Full access?" he asks incredulously.

"Yup. Until you blow something up and hurt yourself spiderling." Tony says fondly.

"You have so much faith in me, Mr. Stark." Peter says rolling his eyes.

"Kiiid. Mr. Stark was my father." Tony says ruffling Peter's curls.

"What? Old habits die hard." Peter mumbles.

Two hours have already passed by the time Peter and Tony look up from their work.

"Jeez, kid. It's already 3." Tony tells the younger boy who hasn't looked up from his formulas.

"What? Really?" he asks.

"Yeah. Oh shit." Tony says as he drops a hammer.

Peter flinches and looks at Tony wildly.

"I'm fine buddy." Tony laughs.

Peter lets out a breath and looks back to the formulas. Tony frowns. Peter whenever he drops something or makes something explode. Before, it was just a normal thing that happened in the lab for him. Strange.

"Ok, Pete. What the hell is up with you? You're worrying me bud." Tony asks, after Peter flinches for the fifth time when he drops a pen. A pen!

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit jumpy today." Peter tells him.

"No Peter. I don't think it's that. Tell me what's wrong." Tony insists.

"Mr. Stark. Everything is fine. Seriously." Peter says with finality.

"Peter. You need to tell me what's going on. That's not a good enough answer for me." Tony pushes calmly.

Peter stands up seething.

"I'm _sorry_ I'm a bit anxious but you almost _died_ in front of me yesterday. I had to watch them use a _defibrillator_ on you because your _heart stopped,_ Tony. So I'm _sorry_ if I'm a little jumpy." Peter hisses. Peter drops to his knees and wheezes frustrated, cursing himself.

"Peter. Breathe. It's ok bud. I'm right here. I'm ok. In and out Pete. Shit. Calm down, buddy. I'm so sorry Pete." Tony tells the trembling boy.

"I'm sorry for y-yelling. I-I'm sorry Mr Stark." Peter sobs.

"It's ok buddy. I didn't know. I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I put you through that." Tony says gently.

Peter's breaths slowly start to go to normal as Tony rubs his back.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I was just scared. It was horrible. You-you were pale and weren't moving and you looked..." Peter trails off into Tony's chest.

"I'm right here Pete. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'm fine. I've been through worse things than a little stab." Tony soothes.

Peter just relishes listening to Tony's steady heartbeat.

"Peter. Did you sleep at all last night?" Tony asks worriedly.

"Umm. A few hours...when Pepper came." Peter says into Tony's shirt.

"Peter. Were you in my room the entire time?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Yeah." Peter whispers.

"Pete. This is going to happen. I'm IronMan. When I get hurt, I need you to promise you will take care of yourself." Tony tells the teen.

"Pepper told me you would make me promise this." Peter murmurs.

"Damn right. Promise me, Pete. Please." Tony asks.

"Fine. I promise." Peter sighs. Tony takes a breath and nods.

"Are you tired?" Tony asks softly.

"No. Can we just go back to the lab stuff?" Peter asks, finally looking up into the older man's eyes.

Tony melts in the teen's gaze.

"Ok spiderling." Tony agrees gently.

Three hours later Pepper comes back home. She runs into the lab and hugs Peter and Tony.

"I missed you boys." she says.

Tony and Peter grin.

"Get ready. I'm taking you both out to dinner tonight." he says.

"Mr Stark you don't have to take me. You and Pepper should have some alone time and-" Peter starts.

"First of all, you call her Pepper and you don't call me Tony?" Tony grumbles. Peter rolls his eyes. 

"...And second, Pepper loves you and she wants you to come. So do I. We're a family. Family dinner. Get ready stat!" Tony says. Pepper nods.

"Pete, you're coming" she says. "Umm. Ok. I guess I'll go take a shower and get changed then." he says, blushing furiously.

"Great! Come to the common room when you're done." Pepper says, kissing Peter's cheek.

"Oh come on! Pete, you've replaced me already." Tony pouts.

Peter grins as Pepper kisses Tony on the lips.

"Happy?" she asks.

"Very." Tony smiles seductively.

"Eww, guys. Get a room." Peter says, retching dramatically.

They all laugh and get changed.

At about 7:30, everyone is ready. Peter pulled on a long sleeve maroon shirt and denim jeans. Tony is sporting a business casual look with jeans and a white t-shirt underneath an open button-down navy blue shirt that he's hiked up to his elbows. Peter can't help but look at him in admiration. He carries the look of importance and authority whether he's wearing the most expensive suit in the world or just casual attire. Pepper finally comes down. She's looking beautiful in a black off the shoulder dress, with a cut at her thigh.

"Close your mouth." Peter whispers to Tony as Pepper comes down the stairs.

Tony glares at him and Peter giggles.

"Ready then?" Tony asks.

"Yup. Let's go boys." Pepper says.

They have a nice dinner together. Peter tries not to look at the prices as everything on the menu is over 50 dollars.

"So the Thor situation..." Pepper trails off.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that." Tony says, mentally slapping himself.

"Don't worry I took care of it. I informed them about the situation and Thor and Loki are going to Wakanda with their people until everyone settles down." Pepper tells them.

"You really are the best Pep." Tony smiles. Pepper grins.

"You would be a mess without her." Peter points out.

"Shut up kid." Tony tells him, ruffling his hair.

They talk and laugh about nothing. Sometimes Peter spaces out but he always joins back in. By the time they finish, Peter is full and sleepy. He basically nods off at the table.

"Woah, bud. Ok gang. I think it's time we head home." Tony says.

"Yeah." Peter yawns.

"I'm tired too. Let's go, Tony." Pepper says sleepily.

Suddenly, Tony sees a small flash. He looks over and sees someone with their phone taking pictures of them.

"Tony. Let's go." Pepper nods. Peter looks fearful.

"It's ok bud. We're leaving." Tony says.

They head outside to the sleek, black Ferrari.

"What if they took pictures of me? The last thing Pepper needs is more work, and.." Peter starts.

"Peter. It's ok. Nothing is going to happen honey. I'll set up a press conference soon. Don't worry about it." Pepper tells him kindly but sternly.

"I just don't want them saying anything bad about you guys." Peter says quietly.

"Peter, we're more than used to it. I'm sorry you got dragged into this world, but you'll get used to it. We'll protect you ok Underoos?" Tony tells him kindly.

Peter nods, still looking guilty.

Tony gets into the driver's seat.

"I'm going to sit with Pete in the back." Pepper says.

Peter smiles. They sit in silence for a bit.

"MJ would be freaking out right now. She idolizes you." Peter says with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to have to meet her then don't I? When are your friends coming over Pete?" Pepper asks, smiling.

"Maybe I could invite them over when I go back to school. If you're ok with it that is…" Peter says.

"Of course we are. I need to properly meet Fred anyway." Tony says.

"It's Ned, Tony." Peter reminds him. "Ned, Fred, what's the difference.

"Whatever, Mr. Stark," Peter says.

"It's Tony kid, for maybe the thousandth time." Tony pouts.

"Mr. Stark, Tony, what's the difference?" Peter asks with a smirk.

"Great. My snark is rubbing off on you." Tony grumbles.

"I learn from the best." Peter says as Pepper giggles at their antics.

"Whatever kid." Tony says, smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all of an amazing day! :)  
> Please leave me a comment and kudos! They mean the world!


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper meant business.

"Come on boys. Get ready. Press conference in a half-hour." Pepper calls.

Peter and Tony look up from the Ironman suit.

"What? Why?" Tony whines.

"You have a kid Stark. The public needs to know before the media gets restless and spouts out some brainless conspiracy theories." Pepper tells them.

Peter blushes.

"Ok Pepper. We're coming." Peter laughs.

"When the kid is more responsible than the dad." Pepper sighs as she leaves the room.

Peter freezes and looks at Tony carefully. Tony just smiles happily.

"Let's get ready before Pepper blows her top." Tony says ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter smiles, gets up, and bounds off to take a shower. Tony smiles. How adorable was the kid?

Peter puts on a blue and green plaid shirt, which he hikes up to his elbows, and some denim jeans. He heads downstairs to find Pepper waiting for him and Tony.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you know where Tony is?" Pepper asks looking up from her phone.

"He's probably prettying himself up for the press." Peter says with a laugh.

Pepper smiles and smoothes his hair.

"I'm always pretty, kid." Tony says, walking down the stairs.

He's wearing a black suit, black dress pants, and a blue tie with green accents so he and Peter matched.

"Looking sharp spiderling." Tony says. Peter grins and follows him to the car.

They drive in silence and Tony notices Peter's nervousness.

"You ok kid?" he asks.

"Umm. Yeah. Just you know...nervous." Peter says.

"Don't worry about it Spiderling. I'll do all the talking. Worst case scenario, you have to answer a question or two. If you don't want to do that, I can cover for you." Tony tells him.

"No it's fine it's just I don't want to do anything stupid." Peter says with a nervous smile.

"You won't kid. You'll be fine, trust me." Tony says, giving him a side hug.

They get there about 10 minutes early. Peter sees cameras flashing and a babble of talking outside the window.

"Ok kid. They're going to be really loud so brace yourself ok?" Tony tells him.

Peter nods and they get out of the car. Peter wasn't ready for this. As soon as he stepped out, there was a crowd of people screaming in his face. Cameras were flashing in his face and reporters were yelling questions. Tony steps in front of him to block him from the crowd and Peter smiles gratefully.

"Let's go, Pete." Pepper whispers.

They start walking with the crowd of reporters following. They finally make it to the waiting room and Peter lets out a breath.

"That was way worse than I thought it would be." Peter says quietly.

"I'm sorry kid. I can't do anything about that. It just sucks." Tony sighs.

Pepper nods, grabbing Peter's hand.

"Mr Stark? You're on in about a minute." someone says.

"Right." he calls.

Peter nervously stands behind Tony.

"Ready kid?" Tony asks.

Peter gives a weak smile and nods. Tony walks into the room with Peter following behind him. Peter watches in amazement as Tony switches his personalities effortlessly within the second. As soon as they walk in, thousands of questions are hurled at him. Tony waits patiently before he holds up a hand. Everyone falls silent.

"I'm here to discuss one thing only." Tony says calmly.

The press and crowd wait patiently.

"To cover the basics, Peter is 16 years old, he attends high school and I am his legal guardian." Tony tells them.

Almost every hand goes up and Tony randomly picks one of them.

"Why did you decide to be Peter's legal guardian?" the reporter asks.

Tony looks at Peter and he nods.

"He's my intern and we grew close. After an accident regarding his family, I took him in." Tony states simply.

Tony picks another hand.

"I have a question for Peter." they request.

Peter nods.

"Do you know the other Avengers? Do you spend time with them?" they ask.

"Umm yeah. I know them. We hang out a lot." Peter says vaguely.

"Mr Stark, will Peter be inheriting your company?"

Peter stiffens. Tony thinks about it for a second.

"I will be ok with whatever Peter wants to do. I will support all of his decisions. If he wants, my company will be passed down to him." Tony tells them.

"He must be very intelligent, you wouldn't adopt just a random child would you?" someone asks from the back.

"He is very intelligent and a very special person. He helps me with a lot of my personal projects." Tony says.

"Mr.Stark, are you really ready to be a father?" someone asks. Peter glares at the person.

"I would see why you would think I'm not ready, but I love Peter unconditionally so I'll figure it out." Tony says, slightly annoyed.

"Ok. I think we're done here. I look forward to your scathing articles." Tony says, grabbing Peter's hand as they walk out. Peter hears people yelling for Tony, begging for one last question. Pepper closes the door and they all let out a sigh.

"How was it kid?" Tony asks.

"Umm. Not too bad. Except that last one." Peter says, breathing heavily.

"How about we go get some pizza?" Pepper asks.

"Sounds great." Tony and Peter say at the same time.

Things were pretty great after that. Peter got better and better in the next two weeks. There were fewer nightmares and he was happier. He missed May, but he knew she would want him to move on with his life, and be happy. He had a new family with Tony, Pepper, and the Avengers. He was grateful the Avengers seemed to like him so much. What he didn't know was that now, they were almost as protective of him as Tony was. Peter was like a son to each and every one of them. They all adored him and Peter felt like he could talk about anything to every single one of them. Inevitably, the conversation he was dreading, came.

"Hey, kid?" Tony asks.

"Hmm?" Peter asks, not looking up from his web formula.

"When are you going to get back to school? It's been a month already, Underoos." Tony says.

Peter looks up and groans.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready. I think…" Peter trails off.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks.

"What if I have...I don't know...a breakdown at school? That would suck." Peter sighs.

"Kid. That won't happen. And if it does, Ned and the scary girl will be with you. And plus, I'll come get you if you need it. You'll have a great time. I know you're missing school but I didn't want to push." Tony tells him.

"Yeah. I'm probably just overreacting huh?" Peter asks with a smile.

"As always." Tony smirks, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! I just got that to stay flat!" Peter whines, almost dodging it.

"Too bad Spiderling. You're going to have to be quicker than that." Tony says.

Peter sighs.

"Meanie." he says with a smile.

_Peter: Hey man. I'm coming back to school tomorrow_

_Ned: Finally! Me and MJ are soo bored without you_

_Peter: Lol_

_Ned: You ok? Are you sure you're ready to come back?_

_Peter: Yeah. Can't wait to see you guys_

_Ned: I can't wait till tomorrow!_

_Peter: How's Flash?_

_Ned: He keeps making up random stuff about you and Mr. Stark, but I think it's just because he's jealous. Don't worry about it man._

_Peter: Right._

_Ned: I gtg have dinner._

_Peter: See you tom!_

_Ned: Cya!_

"Kid. Wake up! You got school today remember?" Tony says, gently shaking him.

"Ugh. No. It's the weekend." Peter says sleepily.

Tony smiles fondly. This kid was too cute for his own good.

"Nope. It's Monday. You're going to be late spiderling. Get ready and come to the common room. I gotta surprise for you." Tony tells the teen.

Peter opens his eyes.

"A surprise? Why?" he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because my kid deserves it." Tony says softly.

Peter smiles.

"No, I don't. I didn't do anything." Peter says, stretching.

  
Yes, you do kid. You deserve the world, Tony thinks.

  
"Get ready quickly. You're going to be late." Tony tells him heading out of the room.

Peter sighs and washes up. He puts on a nerdy science shirt and some black jeans and heads to the common room.

"Hey, kiddo." Tony says, flipping an omelet.

"When did you learn how to cook something decent?" Peter asks sarcastically.

"Shut it or your going to school without breakfast." Tony says, lifting an eyebrow.

He flips the omelet on the plate and butters some toast.

"Eat up kid." Tony tells him.

Peter inhales the food and gulps down a glass of orange juice.

"What's the surprise?" Peter asks.

"Curiosity is killing the cat huh? Here. Open it." Tony says, handing the teen a small black box.

Peter takes it with a smile grin. He opens the box and finds a sleek black watch inside. The watch face lights up with the same blue light as Tony's arc reactor. Peter notices a small blue button on the side of the watch. Peter flips it over wordlessly and finds I love you Underoos - TS engraved on the black leather underneath the watch. Peter looks up at Tony with tears in his eyes.

"You didn't have to Tony. I don't deserve this." he says quietly.

Tony pulls him into a hug.

"You are the only person who deserves it." Tony says gently. Peter sniffs.

"Thank you." he says softly.

Tony smiles and ruffles the teen's brown locks.

"You see that blue button there? If you ever need help, just push it down for 3 seconds and FRIDAY will alert me." Tony tells him. Peter nods.

"There's obviously a tracker in this right?" he asks, grinning.

"Of course there is. And you better wear it all the time." Tony says laughing. Peter laughs.

"Ok, I'm driving you to school today. It's your first day back. Get in the car." Tony says, grabbing the keys.

"Ok kiddo. You ready?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Peter says nervously.

"Kid, people are going to be different now. Don't get fooled ok?" Tony tells the teen.

"Yeah. I know. I'll be fine Tony." Peter tells him.

"Great. Have a good day in school ok bud?" Tony says, giving the boy a side hug.

"See you later Tony." Peter says, getting out and waving to Ned.

Tony missed his kid already. It was so still in the lab without Peter's sarcastic quips and nerdy remarks. He had gotten used to his kid being at his side all the time. At least Tony could relax a little bit. He had put way more into the watch than he told the teen. The watch could track his vitals, had a microphone, and many other gadgets that helped Tony helicopter parent the kid. Peter had a knack for getting into bad situations. Tony pulls up the Iron-Spider suit file and starts working. Soon, it's almost time to pick Peter up.

"Hey FRI? Can you get Happy to pick Peter up? I want to finish this before Peter gets here." Tony asks the AI.

"Sure boss." FRIDAY replies.

About half an hour later, an alert sounds. Tony looks up.

"Peter's heart rate is increasing at a rapid pace." FRIDAY informs him.

"What! Why? FRIDAY, turn on the mic in Peter's watch." Tony requests.

"Turning on the microphone now." FRIDAY says.

School was way better than Peter thought it would be. As soon as he got out of Tony's car, he ran up to Ned and they caught up. Peter walked over to his locker with Ned where MJ was waiting.

"Hey, loser." MJ greets.

"H-hey MJ." Peter says, smiling nervously.

"We missed you. Sort of. You ok?" MJ asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Peter says, opening his locker.

"Great. See you at lunch losers." MJ says, walking to her language class.

School went by pretty fast. MJ and Ned caught him up on his classes and Academic Decathlon and he had already finished his assignments that his teachers sent so he wasn't behind. He got a lot of looks in the hallways and people he didn't even know came up and started conversations with him but other than that it was ok. But of course, the universe couldn't let him have a good day.

"Dude, I'm going to go to the bathroom. You go on ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." Ned tells his friend.

"I'll wait for you. Tony said Happy was going to be a bit late anyway." Peter tells him, looking at his phone.

Ned nods and heads of toward the bathroom.

"Yo Penis!" Flash calls.

Peter sighs, muttering a curse, and turns around slowly.

"Yo Penis!" someone calls.

Tony silently seethes but keeps listening.

"What do you want Flash?" Peter asks tiredly.

"I bet Tony Stark only took you in cus he felt bad for his boytoy huh?" Flash asks with a smirk.

"Ignore him, kid." Tony mutters under his breath.

"You're probably to dumb to notice, but I really don't care what you think Flash." Peter tells him coolly.

"Your pathetic Penis. You should just end your sad miserable life now. At least you'll be doing everyone else a favor." Flash tells him.

Tony crushes the pencil into 2 in his hand.

"You know if I did do that, at least I could get away from your ugly ass face." Peter tells him calmly.

Tony smirks through his anger. His kid knew how to handle himself.

"You have a pretty smart mouth Penis. I don't care that Tony Stark adopted you. He's a selfish bastard anyway. Pathetic. The world might think he's a hero but all he is, is a womanizer and a playboy. You deserve that alcoholic." Flash sneers, stepping closer to Peter.

"No kid. Step away. No-no-no." Tony whispers. Tony knows what Peter is going to do. And he hates it.

"Don't you dare insult Tony. He saved your ass hundreds of times over without you realizing it! If anyone deserves the title of a hero, he does, so shut your mouth." Peter tells him, deadly calm. 

  
"No kid. Don't defend me. Get out of there." Tony says to the ceiling.

Flash takes a step back.

"Defending Stark Penis? You're as pathetic as he is. I wish Roger's just ended him in Siberia. At least one of the two stupidest failures on Earth would be gone." Flash sneers.

"If I hear you insult Tony one more time, you're going to regret it." Peter growls, pure anger coloring his words.

"No kid. I'm not worth it." Tony tells the audio.

It broke his heart to see his kid, usually full of happiness and laughter, angry to this point. He knew the kid hated getting angry. Flash took a couple of steps back, clearly afraid.

"Whatever, Penis." he says.

Flash turns and walks through the hall like he owns the place.

"Dude you ok? What happened? You look mad…" Ned trails off.

"Nothing. Flash was pissing me off." Peter says, seething.

"Flash? You always ignore him. You got pissed off?" Ned asks incredulously.

"He said things about Tony. I feel like finding him and busting his ass right now." Peter says, clenching his hands so hard that blood begins to bead where his nails cut into his skin.

"He did not!" Ned says.

"That idiot has no clue what Tony has done for everyone. Tony is the bravest and kindest person I've ever met. He took me in when I had no one Ned. How could that loser call him all those things?" Peter asks, his voice breaking.

"Kid…" Tony says under his breath.

Tony knew he didn't deserve Peter. He was the most humble and sweet kid on Earth. It broke Tony's heart that Peter only had a reaction when Flash insulted Tony.

"I know dude. He's an idiot. Don't listen to him ok? He's not worth it." Ned tells him.

Peter nods.

"Dude, I think Happy's waiting. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Peter asks.

"See ya Peter." Ned waves.

Peter waves and gets into the car.

"Hey, kid. How was school." Happy asks.

"It was just peachy." Peter sighs.

"You're just like Tony kid." Happy tells him. Peter laughs as Happy blasts AC/DC. It's been a long day.

Peter knew something was off as soon as he walked into the tower. He took the elevator to the common room but Tony wasn't there to greet him.

"Hey FRI? Where's Tony?" Peter asks, grabbing a Gatorade.

"He's in the private lab." FRIDAY informs him.

"Oh ok. Thanks, FRI." he says. Peter grabs a bag of chips and steps into the elevator.

"Can you take me to the private lab FRIDAY?" Peter asks.

"Sure Peter." the pleasant voice says.

"Boss. Peter is coming down to the lab right now." FRIDAY tells him.

"Shit." Tony says hoarsely.

"Hey, Tony! How was the day without me?" Peter's voice rings through the lab.

Peter stops abruptly. He takes in Tony's slightly averted red eyes.

"Tony? What's wrong? What happe-" Peter starts.

Tony walks over and squeezes Peter in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Peter whispers.

"You're going to be the death of me, kid." Tony tells him.

Peter feels Tony shaking a bit.

"Tony you're shaking." Peter says, leading them to the couch.

Tony pulls himself together after a minute.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry kid." he croaks.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's wrong." Peter tells him.

Tony thinks for a moment.

"Why are you not defending yourself kid? Why do you only get angry when assholes insult other people?" Tony asks his kid.

"I should have known you would put a mic in the watch." Peter sighs, running a hand down his face.

"What Flash said didn't get to you, did it? Because I will kick his ass-" Peter starts.

  
"I don't deserve you defending me kid. All those things he said about me were true anyways. You don't need to-" Tony tries.

"I will kick _your_ ass if you ever say anything like that _ever_ again." Peter tells him, looking Tony straight in the eye his voice deadly calm.

Tony looks down and shakes his head.

"Tony. You have saved so many people. You're one of the best heroes on this planet. It's just your massive guilt complex that makes you put yourself down. I wouldn't defend anyone that I didn't think was worthy of it. I will defend you a hundred times over Tony. I will never stop because you deserve it." Peter tells him gently, meaning every word.

Tony pulls Peter into a hug.

"You're making me soft, kid." Tony smiles.

Peter laughs.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You're so strong for everybody else. You don't have to be like that with me." Peter tells him.

Peter watches as Tony's walls start to crumble down.

"Just promise me that you'll defend yourself, not just other people." Tony tells him, looking Peter in the eyes.

"I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stop thinking lowly of yourself, then I'll agree to your promise." Peter says with a smile.

"Since when were you so much like me kid? Fine. I promise." the mechanic sighs.

"I promise too." Peter says. Tony sighs contently and makes the couch recline back.

"I meant everything I said about you. Well, when you're not being annoying." Peter jokes.

Tony laughs.

"God, I love you kid." Tony smiles. He realizes what he said and looks at Peter carefully. Peter just smiles softly.

"I love you too Tony." he says. Tony beams.

"What do you want to watch, kid? Today's our day off." Tony tells the teen.

"Whatever you want to watch is fine." Peter whispers, leaning into Tony's side.

"Hey, boys? What do you want to eat?" Pepper asks.

She stops and grins at the scene in front of her. Peter is curled into Tony's side and Tony has his arms around the teen protectively. They are both asleep as their StarWars movie plays faintly in front of them. Pepper smiles to herself as she wraps a blanket around her boys. She snaps a picture and sighs. "FRIDAY. Dim the lights to 10%, and turn the T.V off please." Pepper whispers. The lights dim and Pepper walks out of the lab.

How cute were they?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter!  
> Hope you like it!

A few months flew by. Peter got better and better. He barely had nightmares anymore and he loved Tony and Pepper and all the Avengers. Peter got back into band and the robotics club. Tony let Peter patrol again as long as he texted him every hour and Peter was thrilled. Peter was truly happy for once in a long time. He and Tony grew closer and closer with each day, and Tony adored his kid.

"Hey kid. How was school?" Tony asks from the common room.

"It was great! I got A's on my Spanish and Chem test! Me and Ned are going to build another Millenium falcon and it's going to be awesome! We might have a movie night but I'm not really sure. MJ is going over to her grandparents' house this weekend so me and Ned are just going to hang out like old times. I guess that's going to be fun but I'm going to miss Mj." Peter rambles while making a sandwich.

Tony leans back and listens to the kid go on and on. He smiles to himself as he watches the kid talk with animated hand gestures.

"Hey, Pete?" Tony says, smirking.

"What?" he asks.

"I think you're forgetting something," Tony tells the teen.

"What?" Peter asks, confused.

"To breathe." Tony says laughing.

Peter rolls his eyes fondly.

"Meanie." Peter grumbles, playfully slapping Tony's arm.

"Hey Tony, can I patrol today? A bit early?" Peter asks.

"Sure kid. Just be back before movie night with everyone. It starts at 8:00 and Pepper's coming so don't be late." Tony tells him.

"Great! Should I bring pizza?" Peter asks grinning. "Nope, I'll order it. Go save some grandma's kid." Tony says, heading down to the lab. Peter rolls his eyes fondly and grabs his suit.

Finally. Peter whoops as he swings from building to building. There was no feeling like it...pure freedom.

"Hey Karen! Got anything for me?" Peter asks his AI.

"Hello, Peter. Bank robbery 7 blocks to your right." the AI informs him.

"Wow already? Ok, let's do this!"

Peter finishes hanging the bad guys to the ceiling.

"Don't rob banks guys. It's not cool." Peter tells them as he swings out.

  
He helps a cat out of a tree and helps people with their groceries and finally when there's nothing to do, he sits on a rood of a tall building and watches the city.

"Peter. It is 7:56. Tony has requested you to be at the tower by 8:00." Karen reminds him.

"Oh shoot. Karen? Can you tell Tony I'm on my way?" Peter asks the AI.

"Sure Peter." she says kindly.

"Great." Peter mutters, dropping down into an alley.

He can't risk people seeing Spiderman go into the tower when everyone already knows he is living there. It's a miracle there aren't any conspiracy theories about him being Spiderman yet...that he knows of. Peter changes out of the suit and stuffs it into his backpack he left in the alley.

"Okey-dokey. Time to go homey." he says.

"Never say that again Peter. That was lame." he mutters to himself.

Peter walks down the street, the tower within sight. There's no one on the streets which is kind of strange.

"It's so cold and dark. Stupid fall." Peter grumbles, walking a bit faster.

"Gotcha kid." someone whispers.

Everything goes black.

8:12.

"Hey FRI? Where's the kid? He texted me but that was 15 minutes ago. He's never late especially when I tell him not to be." Tony asks his AI.

"His trackers in his watch and suit are near the tower, but it looks like he is not moving boss." FRIDAY tells them.

"That's weird. Why is he just standing?" Steve asks.

Tony stands up anxiously.

"I'm going to go see what's up. Don't start yet guys."

Tony runs outside to Peter's coordinates. "What the…?" He finds Peter's backpack with the SpiderMan suit and the kid's watch and Starkphone inside.  
"Peter? Peter!" Tony calls.

"If this is a joke it's not funny!". Tony waits for a few moments.

"FRIDAY, scan the area." Tony requests.

"No signs of him, boss." the AI tells him.

Tony's stomach churns in anxiety. Tony flies back to the tower and bursts the door open.

"Guys. Peter's missing. I found his backpack and his watch about a block from the tower." Tony tells the team, running into the room.

"Shit. Where's his cell?" Natasha asks worriedly.

"It's in his backpack too." Tony tells her, pacing back and forth.

"Tony. Calm down. You can't think if you're like this. Calm down, Tony." Tony nods to Pepper and takes a few deep breaths.

"He wouldn't just leave his stuff in the middle of the sidewalk. Did...did someone take him?" Clint asks.

Tony stops pacing.

"Oh my God." he whispers.

"Tony. Breathe." Pepper tells him.

She grabs his shoulders and forces him to breathe with her.

"His phone, the suit and the watch are all here. There's no way to track him." Tony tells them.

"Maybe this is like ransom." Rhodey suggests.

  
"I'll give them whatever they want. I want my kid back." Tony starts to pace.

Tony saw the team's nervous tics. Sam biting his nails, Natasha's laced fingers, Rhodey pinching the brim of his nose, Steve shaking his leg. He knew the team cared about his kid. Heck, Peter was the team's kid almost as much as he was Tony's. Nat and Clint stand up.

"We're going to go sit by the computers. They're going to send a message so might as well be ready to trace it." Clint tells them. Tony sees Pepper shake a bit.

"Pep? You ok?" Pepper nods.

"I just want him to be ok." Pepper whispers.

Tony nods. That's what he wants too. He puts a hand around Pepper, comforting her. Tony knew that Peter was like a son to her.

"We're going to find him Pep."

Peter wakes up to darkness. His head throbs like nobody's business. The only light is a single bulb a few feet from him. Peter tenses. Quietly, he observes his surroundings. Shoot. He was probably kidnapped. Or this was a dream. No no...he doesn't think this is a dream.  
Peter tries to remember. He was patrolling and he was heading back to the tower right? Oh no. Peter tried to move but he was chained to the wall.

"What the..?" Peter whispers.

The chains were made of something he couldn't break even with his super strength.

  
Suddenly, the lights turn on and he's blinded. In the light, Peter sees the camera pointed directly at him.

"Wakie, wakie!" a voice sounds.

Peter glares at the figure making its way toward him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Aww, Peter. I'm surprised! I thought you were an IronMan fan. You should probably recognize his greatest rival." the man says in mock disappointment.

Peter smirks.

"Tony doesn't have any rivals. No one can even come close to his tech. You're probably one of the many who are just jealous of him." Peter tells him.

"Watch your mouth kid. You're chained to the wall not me." the man smirks.

  
Peter rolls his eyes.

"Who are you anyway? Well, other than a wannabe Tony Stark." Peter quips.

The man clenches his jaw.

"You're not going to get to me kid. I'm Justin Hammer." he says, smiling at Peter's recognization.

"Oh yeah! Rhodey told me the story of your stupid weapon. What was it called? The ex-wife?" Peter quips, smirking.

Justin walks up to Peter and slaps him hard on the face. Peter's cheek stings and there's a cut from the man's ring, but he manages to keep the smirk on his face.

"You think you're so smart, kid. Well, if you worship Tony so much say hi." Justin tells him, pointing at the camera.

Peter's eyes light up.

"What's up Tony? I'm just you know hanging around." Peter smiles, winking at the camera.

"It would be great if you could get me off this wall. But this guy is as pathetic as you told me so I think I can stay here and be entertained for a while." Peter tells the camera.

Peter wishes he could see Tony. But he has to play it cool and try to get under Hammer's skin. That plan is working pretty well.

"Ok tell me one thing, Handy Manny. Why did you kidnap me? Trying to get Mr. Stark's attention?" Peter asks teasingly.

Hammer scoffs.

"For the sake of the audience, I'll tell you. You know, Stark really screwed me over all those years ago. I lost everything because of him. My company, my reputation... but now, it's his turn! He's going to lose everything. I will break him, through you." Justin says, smiling evilly.

"If you put one hand on me, when finds me it's going to be 10x worse for you." Peter threatens.

"I'm sure. I've been working on this for months, kid. He won't find you until I want him to." he says. Peter just glares at the man.

"You will never break him and you will never break me. I can promise you that." Peter growls.

Hammer scoffs.

"We'll see about that." he says, walking out.

The slap echoes through the room from the video and Tony clenches his jaw.

"That bastard!" Tony yells.

The whole team looks ready to murder. No one touches their kid. No one.

"He's going to bleed where the sun doesn't shine when we find him." Natasha growls.

  
Pepper tenses her fingers so hard her hands start to bleed where her nails were.

  
"Natasha, Clint can you track this?" Steve asks.

"We're trying! There's no signal coming from the camera." Clint yells.

"What the hell? You two are the world's top spies and you can't hack HAMMER?" Tony yells.

"Tony. Breathe." Wanda tells him. They all turn back to the screen.

"...of the audience, I'll tell you. You know, Stark really screwed me over all those years ago. I lost everything because of him. My company, my reputation... but now, it's his turn! He's going to lose everything. I will break him, through you."

Tony sinks to the ground.

"This is all my fault." he whispers.

Pepper sits on her knees in front of Tony.

"Tony. This is not your fault. We can't get him back if you keep blaming yourself." Pepper says, kissing his cheek.

Tony stays on the floor. Tony just looks up at the projection. Hammer walks out and the camera is cut.

"Shit!" Clint cusses.

"What?" Sam asks.

"We tried everything. There's no trace of them. We tried everything." Natasha says, looking ready to scream.

"What the hell? It's shiting Hammer! How the hell can he fool you two?" Sam yells.

"He said he's been working on this for months. We have no clue what he could have been doing." Clint sighs.

"So there's no way to track them?" Tony whispers.

Pepper puts a hand around his waist and helps him onto the couch.

"I don't know. We have to wait until the next video." Natasha says, her eyes glassy.

Rhodey sighs. "This kid doesn't deserve this shit. He's a good kid."

"He's so strong. He's managed to get under Hammer's skin. Sometimes that's all you can do." Steve tells them.

"Why our kid?" Pepper whispers quietly, biting her lip.

Tony and Pepper both sit up in bed, unable to sleep. Most of the team is either trying to sleep or trying to figure out how to track Peter down. How can they sleep knowing Peter is with that psycho?

Anything could be happening to him right now. And they wouldn't know. Suddenly Tony bursts.

"Why can't the kid ever catch a break Pepper? He's been through so much crap. His parents died, and his uncle bled out in his arms, his aunt died. All the superhero crap he's gone through… Why do the best people get the worst luck?" Tony asks, putting his hands over his face.

"Oh, Tony." Pepper cups his face in her hands.

"Peter is strong. He'll stick it out. We will find him. When the Avenger's set their mind to anything, they achieve it. The team cares too much about Peter to not get him back. And we will get him back Tony." Pepper tells him, pulling him close.

"Why do you think he's doing it Pep? Is he going to just kill him while I'm watching? Or is he going to torture him for information?" Tony asks hysterically.

"Tony calm down. We will find him. You need sleep so you can help the rest of the team find him." Pepper says firmly. Tony leans on Pepper's shoulder.

  
"How can I sleep without knowing what's happening to my kid?" Tony whispers.

"Peter wouldn't want you to give up on yourself because of this. You have to stay strong. For him."

"Ok." Tony relents too tired to argue.

"Close your eyes. I'll wake you up if they find something." Pepper tells him.

Tony listens to her voice and dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! I love reading your opinions!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a bit earlier again! Please comment and leave a kudos! :)

Tony paces around the common room. Clint and Natasha have dark bags around their eyes from no sleep. Everyone else is nervously waiting for the next video. Pepper ordered breakfast but no one can bring themselves to eat. Peter had been with a psychopath for a whole night. Steve sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"We have no idea what's happening to the kid." he mutters.

Rhodey wipes his eyes and nods. "We have to find him. When I get my hands on that bastard…" Rhodey trails off.

Tony keeps pacing. "Tony. You're going to make yourself sick. Please sit down somewhere." Bruce tells him.

"I need some coffee." Tony croaks.

Bruce leads him to the sofa and Wanda gets him a cup of coffee.

"New video message from an unauthorized source." FRIDAY informs them.

Tony spills the coffee putting it down.

"FRIDAY play it now." he tells it. The team gathers around the screen.

"Good morning Stark! I really hope you slept well. You up kid?" Justin asks.

Tony glares at the screen. No one calls his kid, "kid" except Tony, Pepper, and the team. No one else is allowed, especially not this asshat.

"Never better." Peter says, smirking.

Tony smiles a little. His kid was so strong. Tony swallows the lump in his throat and turns back to the screen.

"Let's see how you mouth off after I teach you a lesson or two. Starting with this." Hammer says, holding up a wickedly sharp knife.

Tony tenses as he sees Peter's eyes widen slightly.

"Careful. Adults with the brain cells of 0 and below should not play with sharp objects." Peter says laughing.

It would have been funny if Hammer wasn't approaching Peter with that knife.

"Oh shit. Shut up kid." Clint whispers.

"You think you're so smart, kid. Let's put you through some pain. Maybe then you'll respect me." Hammer growls. Hammer pulls the knife slowly across Peter's arm.

Tony watches in horror as Hammer goes deeper and deeper into Peter's skin. Peter bites the inside of his cheek, but doesn't cry out. But Tony knows he wants to.

"Your kid's got balls Stark. Don't worry. By the time I'm through, he will be broken." Hammer cackles.

"Tony don't lose your brain cells listening to this asshole!" Peter calls.

Hammer immediately plunges the knife into his lower leg and blood begins to slowly flow from the wounds.

"I won't let you die kid. You will suffer in agony. Oh yeah and Stark? If you tell the authorities anything, I'll kill him on the spot and it won't be quick, I can promise you that." Hammer sneers as Peter lets out a small yelp.

"Pepper...he's hurting my kid." Tony whispers.

Pepper squeezes Tony tightly.

"He's strong Tony. He'll get through it." Sam tells him.

"Guys! Have you got anything?" Steve yells.

"No. It's like this isn't even happening. There is nothing to trace." Natasha says, her eyes burning with anger.

"Well keep searching. We can't give up." Pepper instructs.

"Say hello to my friends Peter. I think you'll really like them." Hammer cackles.

Two men come down the stairs. Their faces are covered with masks and they are holding baseball bats and whips. "Do whatever you want to him. Just make it hurt." Justin tells them, taking a seat in a chair to watch the fun. Peter pales a bit but stands his ground. He has to stay strong. That's the only way he can get a one-up in this situation. The two men are big and burly. They fit the stereotypical bad guy look but he could easily take them on if Peter wasn't chained to this damned wall.

"With pleasure." one of them grunts. Peter braces himself as the inevitable comes.

Pepper went to their room, unable to watch. Wanda, Bruce, and Sam paced the room, trying to keep the images of Peter's torture out of their heads.

"I can feel his pain." Wanda whispers to herself.

But Tony watches. He refuses to look away. He feels the anger build up inside him with every hit they place on his kid.

"I'm going to make them wish they were never born." he growls to Steve.

"We'll be right behind you." Steve replies.

Peter tried to stay awake. Passing out would be a sign of weakness and the last thing he needs is Hammer to think he was weak.

The bats hurt really bad, especially because they were hitting him as hard as they could, but Peter learned that the whips were the worst. Every time they slapped it down on his skin, a burning hot pain erupted on his back.

It took everything Peter had to not scream in agony. He let out a few yelps sometimes but he forced himself to stay quiet. But as one of the goons brought down the whip on his back for what it seemed like the thousandth time, Peter let go and blacked out.

"My kid just passed out! Tell me you have something!" Tony yells at the two superspies.

Natasha furiously types on the computer desperate to get anything...but there's nothing.

"It's like this isn't even happening." Clint says frustratedly.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Tony asks, trying to steady his breathing.

Natasha shakes her head.

"It means that we can't track them."

Tony sinks to the ground.

"How is that possible? He's sending us videos!" Bruce asks.

"That's what it is! It's like these videos don't even exist! I don't understand." Natasha says her voice breaking.

The video shuts off and the screen goes blank. Tony gets up abruptly.

"I'm going to my lab. I might be able to hack it."

"Tony. Me and Nat tried everything and we can hack better than you." Clint says softly.

"Well you're not Tony Stark, are you? I'm going."

"Dammit!" Tony yells.

He slams his hand on his workbench and puts his head on his hands. He's been at it for hours, but it's exactly like Natasha said. It's like the videos don't exist. But Tony knows that's BS. His kid is getting tortured somewhere because of him and his lousy enemies and Tony couldn't find him. Tony sighs and looks up.

"FRIDAY. Tell me you have something. Anything?" Tony pleads.

"Zero results on the location of Justin Hammer." the AI says in a regretful tone.

"Oh my God." Tony whispers.

For once in his life, Tony felt completely and utterly helpless. His tablet beeped.

"Boss you have another video from Justin Hammer." his AI tells him.

Tony runs a hand over his face as he heads into the elevator.

"There's a new video." Tony tells them brokenly.

Everyone's heads snap up to look at him. Tony sits in the middle of the room and plays the video.

"Hello, my friend! How are you? Your kid's not looking too good Tony." Hammer says smiling.

Peter is still chained to the wall. He is only in his boxers so Tony can see his entire body. It is covered in purple and yellow bruises and there are angry red lashes all over his abdomen and back. This time he doesn't make any sarcastic quips. Tony knows. The kid is focusing on not making a sound. Hammer reaches out to touch his face.

"You ok buddy? Aww, are you in pain bud? Ok. I'll help you out. I'll tell you how to avoid any more of this." Justin tells him.

Peter flinches. "Get away from me." he growls.

Tony clutches the tablet tighter. What was Hammer going to do?

"Ok kid. I'll make you an honest deal! Seriously! All you have to do is tell me everything about Stark and the Avengers. Then, I'll let you go back to him. That's all you got to do!" the man says enthusiastically.

"Just tell him, kid. Get out of there." Tony pleads the screen.

"Never. I'll never let you hurt my family. You can do whatever you want to me." Peter growls.

"Fine. Have it your way." Justin shrugs.

"Boys! Bring it in please!" he says, clapping his hands.

Tony feels sick. The kid was willing to go through hell for him when he didn't deserve it.

"No kid. Just tell him." Steve mutters.

The two men are back and are carrying some sort of device.

"Oh no." Clint whispers.

Natasha looks at the screen with wide eyes.

"What? What is it? Clint!" Tony asks, trembling slightly.

"Tony. Out of the room." Clint commands.

"What the hell! No! Tell me what it is! Natasha!" Tony yells.

"Tony. Please. Get out. I can't let you see this. Pepper. Please go out and take him with you." Clint pleads.

"Tony." Pepper whispers.

"No goddammit! Tell me what it is!" Tony yells at the archer. Clint looks away from Tony to the screen. Pepper leaves quietly.

The two men bring the device over to Peter and attach some weird sticker things to his body. Peter winces as they put metal clamps on the hands and feet.

"This is what you get for protecting Stark." Hammer cackles.

Tony knows he can never get that sound out of his head. The sound of Peter's heart-wrenching screams will be a part of him forever, and Tony knows it. As soon as the team finds out what the device was, Steve pulls Tony out of the room.

"No! Let me go! Rogers! Get the hell off me!" Tony yells.

Steve takes Tony to his room and shuts the door. Pepper comes running to Steve's aid.

"Tony! Steve, what happened?" Pepper asks softly.

Steve just shakes his head. Tony slowly sinks to the floor.

"This is all my fault." He sobs.

"Tony. This is not your fault. He chose to protect you because of who you are. A great person. You and Peter are the bravest people I have ever met." Steve soothes.

"P-pepper I can't get his screams out of my head." Tony cries.

Pepper's heart breaks. She's never seen Tony like this, ever, in all the years she's known him. She's never thought Tony could show this much emotion, but that's what Peter did to him. Peter is Tony's everything.

"Tony. This is not your fault." Pepper tells him sternly.

"He's going through this to protect me Pep. He won't say anything." Tony whispers. He breaks into gut-wrenching sobs again. Pepper just holds him and lets him cry.

After a while, Tony falls asleep.

"Steve, can you help me get him into bed?' Pepper whispers.

Steve nods silently. He picks Tony up and places him gently on the bed.

"Steve. Please tell me what happened." Pepper asks.

Steve shakes his head.

"Pepper. They are hurting him for information about Tony and SI. Peter refused and they…" Steve trails off with a hurt look in his eyes.

Pepper sinks onto the bed.

"Pepper. We will get him back." Steve tells her. 

"I have to go see if they got anything. Please make sure he gets rest." Steve whispers. Pepper nods as Steve walks out of the room.

Any pain Peter has felt in his life is nothing compared to this. Hammer turned the machine on and every nerve in his body was shot with an excruciatingly painful jolt of electricity. This time there was nothing he could do. He screamed. Hammer wouldn't even give him a break. He would turn it on for minutes at a time, but it felt like hours.

"All of this will stop if you just give me something about Tony." Hammer teases.

Peter pants and catches his breath.

"Never." he groans.

Hammer sneers.

"Have it your way then." he says.

He ups the voltage and turns on the machine. Peter doesn't know how long he screams, but he welcomes the darkness with open arms. To protect Tony, it's worth it.

"FRIDAY? Have you got anything yet?" Clint asks.

"No results. I will inform you if anything changes." FRIDAY tells them.

"How is Hammer doing this? We have been working for almost 3 days." Rhodey asks.

"That's the million-dollar question." Sam sighs frustratedly, sipping his tenth cup of coffee.

"В мире нет ничего, что я бы не смог взломать. Как этот кусок дерьма сделал это?" Natasha growls quietly.

Everybody looks at her but doesn't say anything.

"Maybe there's no signal because he's using something that doesn't send off a signal." Clint wonders out loud.

"Yeah but he's sending it to Tony's tablet so it has to connect to the network right?" Bruce points out.

"This is incorrect. There are devices made by the government that do not give off a signal. But, said devices can still send short messages to other devices without being tracked as they do not need to connect to the general network." FRIDAY says from above.

"But how did Hammer get his hands on the government's technology? And who made that kind of stuff?" Wanda asks.

"Well, he did say he's been working on it for months. And if you know where to find the right people, hacking the government is easy." Natasha says with a sigh.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a second. We're not talking about what we should be talking about." Clint tells them.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, confused. Natasha's eyes widen.

"It means...there's no way to track Peter unless Hammer gives us the location. It's not possible." Natasha says.

Tony wakes up the next morning with Pepper in his arms. Careful not to wake her, he slowly gets off the bed and heads into the common room.

"What happened?" he croaked.

He looks around and there's one word to describe the atmosphere...depressing.

"What happened?" Tony repeats.

"Tony." Natasha whispers.

"What? Nat?" Tony pleads.

"There is no way to track Peter Tony." Clint says his voice low.

"What the hell do you mean?" Tony asks with fear in his voice.

Natasha explains and Tony listens in silence.

"S-so what now?" Tony stutters.

"We have to wait." Steve whispers.

Tony can't breath. He's aware of voices shouting as he falls to the ground, vision hazy.

"TONY! Tony breathe!" someone yells.

Tony tries to do as the voice says but it comes out as a gasp.

"Tony. In and out. Just breath ok?" a soft voice tells him.

Tony finds his bearings and starts to breathe. His vision clears and he sees the team kneeling around him, looking fearful. Tony feels weird so he looks down and sees scarlet magic around his chest.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asks.

Tony nods and the magic floats away.

"Tony...you good?" Rhodey asks.

"Fine. I'm just perfect. My kid is with that lunatic and we have no way of getting to him. Just peachy." he growls.

Rhodey sighs and pulls him into a hug. Tony tenses, but gives into the embrace. He looks up at Steve with tears in his chocolate eyes.

"What are we going to do?" he whispers.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos! :)  
> Have an amazing day everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you had an awesome weekend! I sure did!  
> Anyways...Welcome back and enjoy the chapter :)

"Had enough?" Hammer asks, turning off the camera.

Peter's eyes water but he steels himself. "I could do this all day." he groans.

Hammer chuckles. "I seriously doubt that. But, I gotta hand it to you kid. You got guts." Hammer admits.

"Thanks. I really care what you think." Peter says sarcastically.

Hammer smirks. "You know...I could use a kid like you. Strong, smart. You have to be genius-level smart for Stark to notice you right?" Hammer asks.

"If you even think for a second that I will ever betray Tony for you, you have fewer brain cells than I thought." Peter snarls.

Hammer sneers. "Fine. Have it your way. Rough him up a bit for me."

Peter braces himself. This was not going to be pleasant.

"There must be something we can do. We can't just sit here." Wanda says, looking at Natasha.

"What can we do? We've tracked every single device connected to Justin Hammer. There's nothing left." Natasha tells her.

Clint bangs his hand on the table. "We're the Avengers, for crying out loud, and we can't even save our kid." he says.

"Guys. There has to be something we can do. No plan is completely perfect." Bruce tells them.

"It looks pretty damn perfect to me. Two of the world's best superspies can't crack it." Rhodey sighs.

Natasha is silent looking at the floor with a confused expression.

"Nat? What is it?" Clint asks his friend.

"This is a long shot but...what about the other two men? The ones that...you know…" she trails off.

"Wait...yeah...the men in the black masks." Steve thinks out loud.

"But their faces are covered so how's that going to help?" Sam points out.

"Do you think they would have a cell that we can track? I think Hammer would have thought of that." Clint sighs.

"Don't give him too much credit." Sam tells him.

"Well, we would have to get one of them to take off their mask and that's not happening. We have no way to communicate with them and even if we did, they would never do it." Steve points out.

Natasha stands up abruptly. "Wanda! Can you communicate telepathically to Peter?" Natasha asks.

Wanda's eyes widened. "I don't think so. I can only read minds and feel other people's emotions." Wanda stops, looking at the hopeful looks in everyone's eyes. She sighs.

"It's worth a try though. I have projected a memory to Vis before but it was extremely difficult. Projecting an actual sentence to Peter when I don't even know where he is will be next to impossible." Wanda tells them.

"But there's a possibility that it might work?" Bruce asks hopefully.

"I think so. But I'm not promising anything." Wanda tells the doctor.

Steve nods. "Well it's a plan, and it's all we got."

Rhodey nods. "FRIDAY. Tell Tony to get his ass up here."

4 days. Peter had been with Hammer for 4 days. Tony flips through the photo album he gave Peter for his birthday. There was one of them in his racecar after they had driven it around the track a couple of times. Peter was smiling into the camera and Tony was looking at him fondly. There was another of them in the car. Tony's hand was in Peter's hair and Peter was asleep in his lap. And Tony's personal favorite. Their first photo together. Peter was holding his Stark Internship certificate upside down and they were giving bunny ears to each other. This is after the initial picture because they were both laughing about something Tony couldn't remember. Tony bit his lip to stop the tears. His kid was out there somewhere and there was nothing he could do.

"Boss. The Avengers need you in the common room urgently." FRIDAY tells him.

Tony sprints toward the elevator.

"Did they find something?" Tony asks frantically.

"I was informed to get you so they could explain everything." FRIDAY tells him. Tony steps out of the elevator and runs into the kitchen.

"Please tell me you have something." Tony pleads.

"Umm. We have a plan but it's a long shot." Natasha tells him.

Tony nods and grabs probably his thousandth coffee. "What is it?" he asks.

"I'm going to attempt to communicate telepathically to Peter. I don't know if it's even possible but it's worth a try." Wanda tells him.

"By the way, what are you going to tell him?" Sam asks.

"To try and get the mask off of one of the men when Hammer is filming." Wanda says nervously.

"What will that do?" Tony asks, his mind sluggish from little to no sleep.

"If FRIDAY can recognize his face, he might have a device that we can track." Rhodey tells him.

"Do it." Tony nods.

Wanda stands up and gets ready.

"I hope this works." she whispers.

Peter's whole body aches but that really isn't news. He's used to the pain. He hasn't seen Hammer for a long time. Just his two goons that won't leave him alone. They hit him for no reason, like seriously! Get a hobby! Peter's whole body was trembling from exhaustion from chained to the stupid wall. Peter tries to close his eyes and drown out the pain. _It's worth it. You're protecting Tony._ Peter repeats it like a mantra in his head and soon he's out like a light.

The whole team watches with bated breath as Wanda closes her eyes and shuts everything out. A few moments later, red sparks come off her body. She's surrounded by scarlet magic as her eyes clenched tightly shut. She levitates off the ground and everyone is blasted backward. She falls to the ground in a heap.

"Wanda!" everyone yells.

Everyone runs toward her.

"Wanda? You ok?" Natasha asks, putting a hand on her arm.

Natasha recoils quickly, Wanda's skin hot to the touch. She wakes up after a few moments.

"I-I think it worked…" she whispers.

"How do you know?" Steve asks cautiously.

"I-I saw the room. I only managed to tell him "mask, while he's filming" before I collapsed. I still can't believe I managed to do that." she says tiredly.

The men finally left to get some sleep. Peter tries to stretch and it sends a new wave of pain through his body.

"ugh." he moans quietly.

Peter misses Tony so much. All he wants is to leap into his overprotective dad's arms and stay there forever.

"Suck it up, Peter. He's been through worse than this. Stop complaining." Peter mutters to himself.

Peter closes his eyes and suddenly, there's a flash of red light beneath his eye-lids.

"What the hell?" Peter whispers. 

_Ge...mask…..while….film._ Peter hears in his mind. His thoughts were still sluggish from the pain, but he recognized that voice.

"Shit." Peter swore.

It was Wanda! They were trying to communicate with him! Ok...ok...calm down. What did she say? Get mask while film? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Ohh."

Lightbulb. They want me to get the mask off of one of Hammer's goons. But why? Peter wracked his brain. Maybe they could find him if they could recognize the guy's face? Peter sighs. He has a few hours to make a plan.

"Wanda, are you sure he got the message?" Tony asks for the hundredth time.

"He got a few words. Let's just hope he understood. I can't do it again. It took too much energy and it was really dangerous. If I messed up, it could mess up Peter's brain too." Wanda tells them.

"Another video file from Justin Hammer." FRIDAY informs them.

"We're ready." Clint calls, nodding at Natasha.

Tony can feel the whole room tense.

"Play it FRIDAY." Steve tells the AI.

Everyone gathers around the screen watching with bated breath. Peter is still chained to the wall and he looks worse for wear. They clearly haven't given him any food and little water.

"With the kid's metabolism, it's probably twice as bad." Tony whispers.

This time, Hammer _and_ his two goons were in the room.

"Day 5. Really impressive kid. Gotta hand it to ya. You're pretty darn loyal. Hey Stark! You got a good one!" Hammer says looking at the camera.

Tony ignores Hammer and watches Peter. He looks...focused. Hopefully, that meant he was thinking about how to get the mask off.

"Ok boys do your thing. I'm outta here." Hammer tells them.

"Got it Boss." the taller one grunts.

They both pull on metal glove things.

"Hey, guys! How's life?" Peter asks.

"Keep your mouth shut kid." the one on the left grunts.

He rears his fist back and plants a punch right into Peter's stomach.

Peter coughs and blood pours out of his mouth.

"Oh my God." Tony whispers.

They punch Peter again and again but he doesn't cough anymore. He looks like he's trying to keep it in.

Suddenly, when one of the guys gets too close, Peter coughs, aiming for his face.

Blood covers the guy's mask and it goes into his hair as well.

"Eww. I'm going to kill you kid." the guy says.

The guy takes the mask off to wipe it clean. He looks right into the camera.

"Oh shit." he whispers, slamming the mask on.

"Did you get it?!" Tony yells. He runs to Clint's side. Friday answers for him.

"Match successful. Micheal Baeur." FRIDAY says from above.

"I'm hacking into his shit. Give me a second." Natasha says, her brow creased in concentration.

The whole team started crowding around.

"Got it!" Clint and Natasha yell at the same time.

"I just sent the location to Friday," Natasha says urgently.

"Suit up!" Steve yells.

Tony sprints into his room and grabs the Ironman suit. He's going to get his kid back.

Man...Peter got so lucky there. His plan actually worked! There were so many things working against him but it actually worked! Even if the guy only took the mask off for a split second, that was enough for FRIDAY right? Well, Peter was kinda counting on it. Peter thanked everything that was above him for the sheer dumb luck. The men started punching him again with those God-forsaken iron-clad gloves but at this point, Peter didn't even care anymore. _Please come quickly, Tony._

"They were in Jersey all this time!" Tony thundered.

"Tony. Calm down. We're going to get him." Natasha tells him.

They took one of Tony's small private jets. It barely made a sound and it could fit Tony, Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Sam and Wanda stayed in the tower readying the medical staff for Peter.

"We are arriving." FRIDAY's voice sounds.

"It looks like the middle of nowhere." Bruce says.

In the distance, they could see a small house surrounded by woods.

"Ok, Clint. Hover here and we'll go alone the rest of the way so they don't hear us. Bruce, you stay here and get ready." Rhodey tells them.

Clint gives them a thumbs up and Bruce nods.

"Alright. I'll carry Steve, Rhodey, you got Nat." Tony says.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natasha says.

Tony grabs Steve, Rhodey gets Natasha and they launch off toward the house.

"They're in the basement." Steve tells them.

"No duh Sherlock." Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

"Ok guys. 1...2...3!" Tony whispers.

They bust open the door, guns blazing. Steve takes out two men guarding the door and they all run for the basement.

They all sprint into the basement.

"Oh shit!" Hammer yells.

Tony and Nat easily take down Hammer's two goons and Steve traps Hammer.

Tony runs over to Peter.

"Hey, buddy. I'm here. Tony's here. You're going to be ok kid. Just hang on." Tony whispers, stepping out of his Ironman suit.

Tony takes Peter in. Somehow, it's so much worse in person than it is on the camera. Peter's abdomen is covered in blood. He has cuts, burns and lashes all over his body and face.

"D-ad?" Peter groans.

"Yeah, Pete. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here ok buddy?" Tony asks, trying to get the chains off.

"Ok." Peter whispers.

"Dammit! I can't get these chains off. I think it's vibranium Cap." Tony calls.

"Nat. Hold this asshat." Steve says calmly.

Natasha walks over and puts a gun to Hammer's head and Rhodey stands by. Hammer doesn't open his mouth, wisely.

Steve runs over and slices through the chains with his shield. "Where the hell did he get vibranium?"

Peter falls into Tony's arms and winces in pain.

Tony looks down at his kid and notices Peter's eyes start to close.

"Hey..hey..squirt. You have to keep your eyes open for me ok?" Tony tells him.

Peter hums softly and his eyes flicker open again.

"That's it. Just a bit longer ok spiderling?" Tony tells his kid gently.

"Mmmm." Peter replies.

"Rhodey can you take him to the jet? I have some unfinished business." Tony growls in the last part.

Peter wines softly. "I'll be right there kiddo ok?" Tony says, ruffling Peter's curls.

Peter leans into it and nods slightly.

"Nat stay. Steve go help Banner." Tony commands.

Steve nods and walks out of the room.

Natasha picks Hammer up and throws him at Tony's feet.

Tony doesn't even bother with the suit. He brings his foot down as hard as he can on Hammer's nose, savoring the feeling of the bones in his face cracking.

Hammer screams in pain.

"How dare you touch my kid." Tony snarls.

"Stark, please. Please." Hammer begs.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM?" Tony screams.

He puts on the suit and punches Hammer in the stomach again and again.

Hammer just screams in agony. "Give me your gun Romanoff." Tony growls.

Natasha hands Tony her gun and grabs another one from her belt still pointing it at the two unconscious men.

Tony shots Hammer in both his thighs and in his stomach. "You will die in pain." Tony tells him.

Hammer no longer responds.

"Stark." Natasha says, giving him the electrical device that Hammer tortured Peter with.

"I don't have any pity for you. _Monster_." Natasha growls at Hammer.

"No please Stark. Don't do this." Hammer groans.

"Should have thought about this when you captured my kid." Tony says switching it on to its full intensity as Hammer did to Peter.  
Tony and Natasha shoot the two men in the head and they walk out of the room, ear-piercing screams echoing through the house.

Tony sprints over to Peter's side as soon as they get into the jet.

"He passed out on our way to the jet." Rhodey tells him.

Tony looks at his kid's face. Peter's face is littered with lashes and cuts. It's gaunt, white and there are dark circles under his eyes from no sleep. Tony feels like crying. His kid is hooked up to an IV, which is giving him nutrients, while Bruce works on his stomach.

"Did you kill them?" Steve asks knowing the answer.

Tony nods, glaring.

Steve nods. "Good."

Bruce finishes his examination. "Guys. It's not looking good. He's bleeding internally. We need to get him into surgery right now." he says worriedly.

"FRIDAY. How long till we get to the tower?" Rhodey asks.

"You will arrive in approximately 6 minutes." the AI tells him.

"Well make it faster." Rhodey says.

Tony takes his teen's hand. "You gotta hold on for me ok bud?" he whispers.

"We are arriving at the Tower boss. The medical staff is standing by." FRIDAY says above them.

"Great. Tony grab Pete. I got Bruce." Rhodey tells him.

Tony nods, swallowing bile.

"Tony. He's going to be fine." Steve tells him. Tony looks down at his kid and nods again.

As soon as they get into the bay, the staff is in action. They put Peter on a stretcher and take him to the emergency room for surgery. This is when it truly hits Tony. His kid could die. His amazing, funny, genius kid could die. Tony can't lose him...he can't.

"Peter!" he yells. Someone holds him back.

"NO! Let go!" he screams.

"Tony. You need to calm down. It's ok. He's going to be ok. Tony. Calm down." someone whispers soothingly.

Tony looks up at Natasha.

"This is all my fault. I couldn't keep him safe." he whimpers.

"Tony. Look at me." Natasha commands. Tony looks up slowly.

"This is not your fault." she says sternly.

"Yes it is Nat. You don't understand. He's my responsibility. He's my kid. And I let Hammer take him. I let….I let." Tony stops, wheezing.

"Tony. Tony! You need to breath. Tony?" Natasha asks worriedly.

Tony puts his head in between his knees trying to regain control.

"I'm sorry. I'm so-rry." he whispers.

"Please don't apologize to me for having an anxiety attack." she tells him softly.

Tony looks away. God, he looks like a complete fool. So many months of locking away his emotions in front of the team and it all comes crumbling down in a few days.

"Tony!" Steve says, running over. The whole team runs over and crowds around him.

"Guys. Give him some space." Natasha says, glaring at them.

They back away slowly.

"I'm fine." Tony tells them hoarsely.

Steve kneels down.

"Tony. It's ok to not be fine." he tells him gently.

"I just want him to be ok." Tony whispers.

"We all do." Clint tells him.

Bruce comes out after a few hours, and Tony stands up abruptly. Tony stumbles a bit but Steve steadies him.

"How is he? Is he ok? How did it go?" Tony shoots at him.

Bruce holds up a hand. "He's fine. The surgery went fine. It was close but he's stable now. After the anesthesia wears off he will wake up. That will probably be in a few hours thanks to his healing capabilities." Bruce says.

"Bruce...would he have died if he didn't have his healing thing?" Tony asks quietly.

Bruce hesitates but gives in.

"The damage would have been too severe if he didn't have the fast healing. He would have died before we got here." he says softly.

Tears start to fill Tony's eyes.

"But he's alive Tony. He has healing powers and he'll be ok in a few days. Try to get some sleep alright?" Bruce asks.

Tony nods.

"Can I go into his room?" Tony asks. Usually, he wouldn't give two shits to ask, but he was too emotionally strained to care.

Bruce nods.

"Ok. But only you."

Tony could barely look at his kid. He was so pale and with the dozen machines surrounding him, he looked so small. So young. Tony grabs Peter's hand and reassures himself with Peter's pulse. He's alive. His kid was alive and his heart was beating. Tony sighs and collapses in the chair next to Peter's bed. It's only now that Tony realizes how tired he truly is. He hasn't slept in at least 80 hours at most 96. Tony tries to stay awake but soon, he's asleep on the side of Peter's bed.

The first thing Peter registers when he wakes up is the absence of pain. He had grown so used to the constant pain that it was complete bliss just to feel normal. The memories come flooding back to him. Tony came and Peter's safe now. He's probably in the med bay. He opens his eyes but quickly shuts them due to the light.

"FRIDAY. Dim the lights to 10% please." he croaks.

"Hello, Peter. Of course." the AI says softly.

Peter smiles at the familiar AI voice. He looks over to the side to find Tony fast asleep, his head right next to Peter's arm. Peter grins and his eyes fill with love looking at him. His smile falters when he looks at Tony's face.

"Oh my God." he whispers.

Peter is pretty sure Tony looks almost as bad as he looks. Tony's face is pale like he hasn't gone outside all week. Dark, almost black bags surround his eyes. His hair is unkempt and all over the place. It looks like someone wrestled him into a shower because at least he doesn't smell bad. He even looks tired as he sleeps. Tears fill Peter's eyes. Was this because he got kidnapped? Did his father-figure look like this because of him? Peter slowly traces his fingers around the bags under Tony's eyes. Tony must have been in some kind of sleep coma because he didn't even move. Peter traces the lines of worry around Tony's face. He wonders if Tony got any sleep since he's been gone to make Tony sleep like this. Peter tangles his fingers in Tony's hair and Tony leans into it. Peter smiles and continues to stroke his hair.

"I love you." he whispers.

Peter falls asleep contently.

Peter woke up again a few times. Every time he woke up, Tony was asleep. He sometimes just looked at Tony to reassure himself and sometimes played with Tony's hair until he fell asleep. Bruce caught him awake once and checked him but other than that, everyone left them alone. And Peter was grateful for that.

When Tony woke up, it felt like he had slept for ages...which was really saying a lot. He looks over and finds Peter fast asleep.

"Hey FRI? How long was I asleep?" he whispers. Probably only a few hours right?

"You were asleep for approximately 43 hours boss." the AI informs him.

"What! I was asleep for two days?!" he asks incredulously. The AI says nothing.

"Ok..ok..Did Peter wake up?" he asks.

"Yes. He woke up several times but promptly fell back asleep." the AI tells him.

Tony feels like his AI isn't telling him something but he lets it go. He had been asleep when his kid had been awake. How stupid could he be?

Peter starts to stir a bit.

"Boss. It appears that Peter is starting to wake up." FRIDAY informs him.

"Pete? Bud, you awake?" Tony asks softly. Peter's eyes flutter open.

"Oh hey, dad. Are you ok?" he yawns.

Tony's eyes fill with tears. His kid was awake. He was talking and he was ok.

"Tony? Are you ok? Hey…" Peter says, frowning at Tony's tears.

"I'm ok. Seriously. It's fine. You don't have to worry anymore." Peter tells him gently.

"You scared the shit out of me kid." Tony tells him.

"Tony. I'm fine." Peter insists.

"I'm so damn proud of you kid. You're so strong and you held on." Tony whispers.

"Of course I did. You're the reason I held on. You were with me every moment. Without you...I would have died there." Peter tells him truthfully.

"Kid. Please don't say that. You've taken enough years off my life already." Tony says, half-smiling.

Peter grins but it slowly turns into a frown. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Tony asks frantically.

"Tony. You need to calm down. I'm fine." Peter tells him. Tony breaths and looks back up.

"Ok. What's wrong bud?" Tony asks his kid.

"Tony. I think I need to make you promise the same thing you made me promise." Peter tells him seriously.

"What? Oh." Tony whispers.

"You know what scared me the most? Not Hammer torturing me for information. Not the thought that you guys wouldn't find me. The thing that scared me the most is finding you asleep on the corner of my bed looking dead because you didn't take care of yourself since I was gone." Peter tells him, blinking back tears.

Tony gathers Peter up in his arms.

"I'm sorry Pete. I'm sorry I scared you. I promise I'll be better. But there won't be a next time ok? I will never let anything happen ever again." Tony promises.

"No Tony. You can't promise that. I choose the life of a superhero. Bad things are going to happen no matter what you do. I need you to promise to take care of yourself when something happens." Peter says, looking into Tony's chocolate eyes.

"Ok. I-I promise." Tony tells the teen.

Peter sighs and leans into Tony's chest.

"Are you ok?" Peter asks, looking up and examining the lighter bags around his dad's eyes.

"Seriously? You're asking me if I'm ok? Are you crazy kid?" Tony asks incredulously.

Peter giggles softly. "Seriously. I'm really more worried about you than me right now. When I woke up it really looked like you were dead." he says with a little fear in his eyes.

"I'm fine kid. I plan on sticking around a little longer. Right now, you need to worry about yourself. Get some sleep." Tony tells him.

"Don't go." Peter pleads.

"I'm not going anywhere bud. Scooch over a bit." Tony says, climbing in with Peter.

Peter grins and scoots over to give Tony some space. They both lay down and Peter leans into Tony's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Tony?" he whispers.

"Mmmm."

"What happened to Hammer?"

Tony tenses. "He will never touch you ever again." he says, his tone hard.

"Did you...Did you kill him?"

Tony sighs. He can't lie to his kid.

"Yeah, I did."

Peter thinks for a second. "Ok."

"I love you kid. You know that right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. I love you too." Peter says, falling asleep.

Tony's heart flutters in his chest.

"You're right Pete. Bad things are going to happen. But I promise I'll save you every time." Tony whispers.

With his kid wrapped safely in his arms, for once, Tony falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! I want to hear what you guys think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot to post two chapters yesterday...won't happen again!  
> Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it!

Peter woke wrapped up in Tony's arms. Tony was snoring softly in his curls and Peter smiled. Everything he went through was...was worth it. Tony was safe. His dad was safe. Peter got a better look at his face. Tony definitely looked a lot better after some sleep but Peter was still worried. Peter slowly got out of bed careful not to wake him. He tucked Tony into the covers and placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

"Peter. You're not supposed to be out of bed sweetie." Pepper says walking into the room.

Peter puts a finger to his lips and points at Tony. Pepper nods and they walk into another room.

"I'm fine Pepper. Really!" Peter insists.

It was true. Peter felt much better. Almost all his injuries were healed. He only had a few scars littered on his face and body but they would fade in a matter of days.

"Ok honey. Tony's going to kill me." Pepper sighs.

Peter giggles and Pepper smiles.

"I've been meaning to tell you, the rest of the team is freaking out about you." Pepper says with a grin.

"What! I didn't mean for them to worry!" Peter exclaims.

"We can go visit them right now if you're feeling up to it." she says.

"Yeah!" Peter says enthusiastically. He really wants to get out of the med bay.

"FRIDAY? Can you inform everyone that Peter is coming to the common room?" Pepper asks the AI.

"Of course Mrs. Potts." FRIDAY says.

"FRIDAY can you tell me if Tony wakes up too? I don't want him to worry." Peter requests.

"Sure Peter." the pleasant voice tells him. Pepper smiles at the teen. He was so adorable and caring and he loves Tony so much. She wouldn't be surprised if the teen loved Tony more than she did, and that was saying a lot.

"Let's go Pete." she tells him.

Peter smiles adoringly at her and they head into the elevator.

They walk into a nervous babble of talking.

"Peter!" everyone says at the same time.

"Hey guys." he says smiling.

They surround him but give him space to breathe.

"Are you ok паук малыш?" Natasha asks.

"I'm fine Nat. Really guys. I think it's Tony that you should be worried about." Peter tells them, as he gives Natasha a hug.

The whole team gives him a look of disbelief.

"Seriously. The kid was kidnapped and he's saying he's fine." Sam says incredulously.

"Welcome to crazy town." Steve sighs.

"Jeez, kid. You gave each and every one of us several heart attacks." Clint remarks.

Peter smiles and turns to the kitchen. "I'm starving." he says.

"Hey, the kid wants food. So get him food." Rhodey calls.

"Would you like me to order from the boss's default breakfast place?" FRIDAY asks.

"Yes! That's the best!" Peter exclaims.

Steve puts a hand to his chest dramatically. "How dare you! My breakfasts are way better than that trash." Steve says pulling Peter in and ruffling his hair.

"Heyyy. Steeeve." Peter complains, giggling.

"Cap your breakfasts suck." Clint smirks.

"Shut it Katniss." Steve says, sticking his tongue out at Clint.

"Real mature guys." Wanda says rolling her eyes.

Pepper smiles at the team's antics. She can tell the team loves Peter a lot.

"Peter. Boss is showing signs of waking up. He seems to be in distress." FRIDAY says from above.

"I'm coming up." Peter says hurriedly. 

"I'll get him. You can stay here." he says. Pepper nods.

Peter races into the elevator. 

_Tony is cuffed to a chair. He's in that dreaded basement. He sees Peter strapped to the wall, a frightened expression on his face._

" _Peter!" Tony yells._

_Hammer walks in the room and Tony snarls at him._

" _I will break you slowly and painfully." Hammer whispers in his ear. Tony struggles against his bonds as Hammer turns the machine on. Peter's agonizing screams fill the room and Tony thrashes against his bonds._

" _NO! PETE!" Tony screams._

_Hammer takes out a wickedly sharp knife and plunges it into Peter's stomach. Tony screams and cries desperately trying to get to his son._

" _Say goodbye Stark." Hammer says gleefully. He slashes the knife against Peter's throat and the light leaves Peter's eyes._

" _PETER!"_

Peter moves to Tony's side and immediately tenses. Tony is thrashing out calling his name.

"Tony. Wake up." Peter mumbles, shaking his shoulders.

"No. No. Peter. No." Tony mumbles.

"Tony. Wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up." Peter tries a little harder.

Suddenly, Tony is thrashing more in his bed, screaming his name.

"Tony! Please wake up! It's not real!" Peter raising his voice.

"NO!" Tony screams, bolting up off his pillow.

"I'm right here. You're ok." Peter soothes as Tony did for him when he had nightmares.

"Peter! No..no..no." he cries, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Look at me. I'm real. I'm ok I promise. Look at me." Peter commands.

Tony looks up and gasps for air.

"Panic att-ack." he wheezes.

"Tony. Breathe. Follow me. In and out." Peter tells him, freaking out a bit.

Tony follows him, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Once his breathing was under control, Peter climbed into the covers and leaned into Tony's chest mumbling words of support.

Tony just looked down at Peter, carding his fingers through his kid's brown locks and memorizing every part of his face.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispers. He was supposed to be supporting Peter, not the other way around.

Peter looks at Tony with a bit of anger. "If you apologize to me one more time, I'm leaving." he says sternly.

Tony clutches Peter to his chest tightly, refusing to let go. Afraid that someone will take him away.

"Hey. I'm ok. Ok? I'm fine." Peter tells him gently. Tony examines Peter's face. Almost all evidence of his ordeal was gone. The purple and yellow bruises were completely healed. The lashes and cuts had faded into light scars which were already beginning to fade.

"Oh my God." Tony whispers. He had his kid back. Tony had his kid back. Peter was safe and in his arms.

"Thank you for finding me." Peter mumbles.

"Always." Tony says, looking into his kid's Bambi eyes.

Peter gets up off the bed and brings in a wet cloth. "You look like shit." Peter says, smiling a bit.

"Language." Tony says, imitating Steve.

Peter giggles and walks over to the bed with the cloth. Tony reaches out for it but Peter dodges and sits down next to Tony. Peter gently begins to wipe away the week of grime, tears, and everything else from Tony's face. The look on Peter's face is so full of love and trust like it's helping him more than it's helping Tony. After he's done, Tony pulls Peter into his chest again.

"I love you so much kiddo." he whispers, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

"I love you more." Peter mumbles into Tony's chest.

Tony's chest swells with a kind of love he didn't think he could feel again after his crappy life.

I love you most kiddo.

"Tony. I need you to call for a team meeting." Pepper tells him.

"What? Why?" Tony asks softly from the bed, careful not to wake Peter up.

"Thor's people are settled in Wakanda and he wants to see us and discuss the situation." Pepper says.

"Ok fine. FRIDAY call for a team meeting in 20 minutes." Tony groans.

"Ok boss." the AI says.

"I'm going to go change. And Peter's going to pout if he's not a part of this so you might want to wake him up." Pepper says walking out of the room.

Tony sighs. The last thing he wants to do is wake Peter up. He looks so peaceful in Tony's arms and Tony wants to keep it that way forever. But, Peter would whine till his ears fell off if he left Peter out of the meeting, especially if it was about Thor. Peter has always loved Thor and he would totally geek out over Loki. Something that Tony was definitely not looking forward to. Tony got up and headed to the bathroom. He would get ready and wake Peter up in 10 minutes.

"Pete. It's time to wake up buddy." Tony calls walking into the room. 

Peter is jerking on the bed, murmuring pleas. "Hey, buddy. You have to wake up." Tony says, shaking his kid.

"No...no...no please...stop." Peter mumbles.

Tony's heart breaks and he continues to try and wake Peter up.

"Help...no...stop!" Peter yells and wakes up with a jolt.

Peter starts to breathe heavily and Tony puts his hands on Peter's shoulders.

"It was just a dream Pete. Your ok squirt." Tony tells him, trying to calm the trembling boy down.

"I-I'm sorry Tony." Peter whispers.

"It's not your fault buddy. Don't apologize. It's ok." Tony soothes.

Peter calms down after a few minutes in Tony's arms.

"Did...did I wake you up?" Peter asks quietly.

"No bud. We're having a team meeting and I thought you wouldn't want to miss it." Tony tells him grinning.

"Let's go." Peter says, jumping out of bed.

Everyone files into the meeting room looking confused.

"Hi everyone. Please sit, this shouldn't take too long." Pepper tells them.

Everyone turns their full attention onto Pepper.

"You all know that Thor and his brother, Loki, are in Wakanda right now. Due to recent events, I asked them if they could stay in Wakanda for a little while longer." Pepper says pausing momentarily.

Everyone nods.

"Thor has vouched for his brother. He says his brother means no harm to us. Is everyone ok with them moving into the tower for a while?" Pepper asks.

"I trust Thor. As long as Loki behaves, I don't see why it wouldn't be ok." Steve says.

Everyone agrees.

"Ok. But the minute he starts doing something suspicious, we're booting him out, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Tony tells them.

"Ok. I'll let them know. They'll move in tomorrow." Pepper tells them.

"If this is done, movie night! I call picking the movie!" Clint calls.

"No! I want to pick the movie!" Peter says.

"No way spider-baby! I called it!" Clint sings.

"The kid's picking the movie, Apollo. Someone order some Chinese food!" Natasha calls.

"It's ok kid. You're ok." Tony soothes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Peter sniffles.

"It's already 8 AM kid. You didn't wake me up. Don't apologize." Tony tells him. Peter nods.

"Thor and Loki are coming today remember? You were super excited about that? Tony asks.

"I am! I can't wait!" Peter says enthusiastically, thankful for the distraction.

"They'll be here in a few hours. And for my sake, don't get too close to Loki please." Tony sighs.

"But dad!" Peter whines. He suddenly realizes what he said and looks at Tony with wide eyes.

"Um sorry. I-I wasn't thinking…" Peter trailers off.

Tony gathers Peter up in his arms.

"Pete. I'm honored that you think of me as a father. You have to stop looking at me like a deer in headlights like that. I love you and you can call me whatever you want...well you know what I mean." Tony finishes before Peter can say anything snarky like the smart alec he is.

"Ok." Peter smiles, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Great. Let's go down and beat the crap out of Clint and Steve at Mario kart." Tony grins, ruffling Peter's hair.

"They're going down." Peter giggles, running to the elevator.

Tony smiles and takes off after him.

Thor and Loki arrive after a few hours of Peter beating the Avengers in Mario kart. ( Que Clint and Sam's complaining )

"Hey, Thor. It's good to see you again buddy." Bruce says giving the Asgardian a hug.

"It is nice to see you as well my friend." Thor tells him, patting him on the back and nodding to the other Avengers. Loki stays silent, knowing his place.

"Thank you for allowing my brother and I to stay here." Thor tells Tony with a smile.

"No problem Point break. By the way, this is my kid. Peter. He is Spiderman." Tony says.

Tony smiles down at Peter and Peter stares at him in wonder.

"N-nice to meet you, Mr. Thor." Peter stammers.

Thor laughs. "I don't think Mr. is necessary. Nice to meet you too, little one. How old are you?" Thor asks.

"Umm 16." Peter answers.

"You should be baby of spiders, not man of spiders." Thor smiles.

Peter blushes. "Wow! That's Mr. Loki! He was the one who tried to blow up New York right?" Peter says excitedly.

Loki is taken aback. No one is ever more excited to meet him than his brother. Loki manages a half-smile.

"But you're good now, right?" Peter asks naively.

"For now." Loki answers. He can't help but like this child just a little bit.

"Let's go inside, shall we? We have a lot to discuss." Rhodey says, ushering them inside.

The Avengers catch up with Thor. Peter gets bored after an hour and quietly slips out of the room after telling Tony that he's leaving. Peter walks into the common room and is surprised to see Loki there. Peter didn't notice Loki wasn't in the meeting room.

"Hi Mr. Loki. Umm do you mind if I sit here?" Peter asks, pointing to the opposite couch.

"I guess not. A little company would not go amiss." Loki tells him. Normally, Loki would snap at anyone that asks to keep him company, but there was something about this young child that Loki liked.

Peter sits down silently.

Loki studies Peter carefully. "Shouldn't you hate me? I did attack your home." Loki asks tentatively.

"Tony says he trusts Thor and Thor vouched for you. I trust Tony. But also, you're super cool, so I probably couldn't hate you if I tried!" Peter says geekily.

"That's a first. Usually, most of the attention goes to my brother." Loki says in spite of himself. Why is he talking to this child again?

"Well Thor is awesomely cool and all but to be honest your magic powers are just as cool. Don't tell him but maybe even cooler." Peter says honestly.

Loki smiles genuinely. He definitely liked this child. No one ever liked him over his brother. Loki loved his brother, though he would never admit it, but being outshined your whole life is not exactly a great time.

"You are an interesting child." Loki tells him thoughtfully.

"Not as interesting as you. I mean you're a God!" Peter says excitedly.

Loki shrugs.

"Can you do some magic?" Peter asks, looking at him with an amazed expression.

Loki rolled his eyes, secretly pleased, and snapped his fingers. In a glow of green light, a dagger appeared in Peter's hand.

"Wow! That was awesome! Can Thor do that?" Peter asks as Loki snaps his fingers again and the dagger disappears.

"No. He has the power of wielding lightning and Mjölnir. I have sorcery and magic." Loki explains.

"Well making whatever you want, appear, is sooo cool! Even cooler than lightning!" Peter tells him.

Peter pales. "Don't tell Thor I said that." he pleads.

Loki nods. "I doubt my brother would mind. Everyone is always drooling over him. I don't get much attention. I also don't know why I'm telling all this to a child I just met." Loki says shaking his head.

"Well, I for one think you deserve more credit." Peter tells him honestly.

"You don't know what you're talking about little one. I've done many terrible things that I do regret." Loki says bitterly.

"Everyone can change. I think you're a good person. You just had a rough beginning...a little like me." Peter says.

Loki blinks. This boy could see past all the countless mental walls and barriers he had put up. It was kind of annoying, but admirable.

"And why do you think that child?" Loki asks the boy.

"I don't know. Just a hunch." Peter shrugs.

Loki laughs a little. "What?" Peter asks self-consciously.

"I think I can tolerate you. That is a compliment as I cannot tolerate most people." Loki says genuinely.

"Thanks? I guess?" Peter says confused.

Loki smirks and the Avengers fill into the common room.

"Are you corrupting my kid?" Tony asks, more than slightly suspicious.

"I don't think anyone can corrupt this child Stark. He is too good for his own good." Loki tells him, rolling his eyes.

"Damn right. Stay away from him." Tony says, glaring at Loki.

"Loki, stay away from the kid if you know what's good for you." Natasha tells him, her tone steely and defensive.

"Guys. You're not even giving him a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance and that includes Loki. And plus, Loki's really nice." Peter insists.

Thor smiles at Peter and Loki looks away. He wasn't used to anyone defending him.

The Avengers look down sheepishly.

"The kid's right. Let's give him a break." Steve says kindly.

"I appreciate it. I swear that I will not cause you all any trouble." Loki says sincerely.

They nod and sit down in front of the T.V.

After watching a few movies, everyone starts to fall in for the night.

"Kid. You want to come to my room tonight?" Tony asks, noticing his kid's scared expression.

"You don't have to Tony-" Peter starts.

"I want to. The bed's bigger than a King and Pepper thinks of you as her son anyway. Your coming." Tony says.

"Ok." Peter says happily.

Tony and Peter direct Thor and Loki to their rooms ( which are next to each other ) then bade them goodnight as they head to Tony's bedroom.

"I like that child." Thor and Loki say at the same time.

Thor smiles and Loki offers him a half-grin as they head in for the night in their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw...thank you all for the comments! I read all of them and they always make my day!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos! :)  
> Have an amazing day/night everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!

"Guys, FRIDAY found another HYDRA base. We gotta go." Clint calls, running into the common room.

"Ok. Let's go guys." Tony tells them.

"I will assist with your mission." Thor says.

"Great. Everyone out in 5!" Natasha calls.

Everybody runs into their rooms to get their suits.

"I'm coming too." Peter says.

"Peter. I need you to stay here. You're not ready for HYDRA yet." Tony says calmly.

"No. I won't let you go. Not after last time." Peter argues.

"Pete. I promise I will be fine. You have to trust me." Tony says.

"Please. I-I can't go through that again. Tony." Peter tells him, tears welling up in his eyes.

Tony puts his hands on his teen shoulders.

"I have the whole team and I'll get out as soon as possible. Do you trust me?" Tony asks his kid.

Peter sighs. "Yeah, I do." Peter mumbles.

"But if anything happens to you, I'm not going to forgive you." Peter tells him.

Tony nods and kisses the top of Peter's head.

"I'll be back before you know it bud." Tony tells him, getting off the couch.

Tony turns and runs over to the Quinjet.

"Be safe." Peter whispers after him.

Peter finished most of his homework, watched a few episodes of a TV show, and made himself a sandwich. He's never been so bored in his life.

"Hey FRIDAY? When are they going to be back?" Peter asks the AI.

"They should be back in approximately 3 hours if everything goes according to their plan." FRIDAY replies.

"Is Tony ok?" Peter asks.

"The boss is alright along with the rest of the Avengers. They are currently infiltrating the base." FRIDAY tells him.

"Great. Thanks FRI." Peter mumbles.

"Your most welcome Peter." the AI replies.

Peter walks into the common room and sits down on the luxury couch. He thought about all the things that had happened to him these past few months. He lost his aunt, Tony became his guardian, he met the Avengers and they became his new family, he got kidnapped by Hammer, and now, he met Thor and Loki. It all slams into him at that moment leaving him breathless.

"No. I cannot have a panic attack right now." he mutters to himself.

Peter slows his breathing gradually and leans his head on the back of the couch. Loki enters the room suddenly and Peter snaps his head up.

"Oww." he groans from the sudden movement.

"Maybe you should consider not moving that quickly. You mid-guardians are quite fragile." Loki tells him in a slightly teasing tone.

"Umm thanks?" Peter laughs.

Loki looks around the common room and sits down in front of Peter.

Peter glances at him nervously.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Peter asks him cautiously.

"I am probably the farthest thing from an "Avenger". Unfortunately, I was not invited." Loki tells him nonchalantly.

"Oh. Well, you would probably be pretty useful. You could just snap your fingers and make all the HYDRA people disappear right?" Peter asks the Asgardian.

Loki shrugs. "Perhaps."

Peter's eyes shine excitedly and Loki regards him.

"Thank you for defending me last night." Loki tells him carefully.

"Oh.. was n-nothing." Peter stammers. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, it was nothing. Defending the person who tried to destroy your world from the Earth's mightiest heroes is definitely nothing." Loki says sarcastically.

"They're actually really nice. They'll warm up to you." Peter tells him confidently.

"They are very protective of you."Loki points out.

"Yeah. I guess. They're pretty great." Peter says smiling.

"Stark is very protective of you. More so than the others. He doesn't like me very much." Loki smirks.

"I'm just as protective of him. And you're my friend so I'll make him like you." Peter shrugs.

"Umm that is if you want to be friends." Peter says, looking at the floor sheepishly.

"I think that would be alright. Like I said before, you are tolerable." Loki tells him.

Peter beams and Loki gives him a small smile.

"Peter? Where's Tony?" Pepper asks, running into the room.

"Hey Pepper. Tony and the others went on a mission. They'll be back in a few hours. Is anything wrong?" Peter asks.

"The press knows Loki is here and the public is not happy about it." Pepper says looking at Loki.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Mrs…" Loki trails off.

"Potts. And no...I arranged a press conference and I need Tony to be there." Pepper explains.

Loki nods.

"Did you have anything to eat?" she asks Peter.

"Yeah, I had a sandwich." Peter replies.

"Ok, sweetie. I have some work to do. Can you tell Tony to talk to me when they get back?" Pepper asks.

"Sure." Peter says with a smile.

"Great. I'll see you later honey." Pepper says, kissing his forehead.

"Bye Pepper!" Peter tells her.

After she leaves, Peter turns back to Loki.

"Is she your mother?" Loki asks.

"Not my birth mom no. But I guess she's kind f like my mom since Tony's like my dad? I don't really know. What's your mom like?" Peter asks.

"My mother is gone. As is my father." Loki tells him slowly, pain seeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry. I understand. My parents died in a plane crash. My uncle died in front of me and my aunt was shot and killed a few months ago." Peter tells him quietly.

Loki stares at the teen at a loss for words. This child had lost so much, and yet, was the purest and kindest person he has ever known.

"So Stark took you into his home?" Loki asks.

"Yeah. I'm Spiderman. Kind of like a vigilante. And he was like a mentor so yeah…" Peter trails off.

"You're trusting me with this information because...?" Loki asks surprised.

"We're friends. I trust my friends." Peter shrugs.

"I don't trust anyone any more." Loki admits. It was true. After all the heartache in his life, it was almost impossible for him to trust anyone. The only exception was his brother.

"You can trust me." Peter says sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Loki tells him, giving him a half-smile.

Peter smiles and gets up off the couch. "I'm going to go finish my homework. Are you alright here by yourself?" Peter asks kindly.

"I have been by myself for most of my life. I think I can manage, little one." Loki says fondly.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if you need me." Peter says, walking towards his room.

"Oh and Loki? You're not alone anymore." Peter tells him.

Loki stares at the boy as he heads off to his room. This child was one of a kind.

"The Avengers are back and are heading into the common room." FRIDAY says, startling Peter a bit.

"Thanks, FRI! Are they all ok?" Peter asks, getting off his bed.

"They are all in good condition." FRIDAY tells him.

"Thank goodness." Peter mutters to himself, running into the common room.  
Tony looks up as Peter runs into the room.

"Hey, Pete!" Tony exclaims, wrapping his kid up in a hug.

"Hi, Tony! Hey guys." Peter says, returning the hug.

"Hey, bug. What did you do while we were gone?" Steve asks, from the kitchen.

"Probably nothing useful right kid?" Sam jokes.

"Heyy! I did some homework!" Peter complains.

Tony smiles fondly at the teen as everyone laughs at him.

"You did homework for 4 hours?" Clint asks incredulously.

"The kid's a good kid unlike you Katniss." Natasha says, ruffling Peter's hair and sitting down.

"Well, I didn't do homework the whole time! I talked to Loki for a bit." Peter tells them.

Tony tenses a bit along with the other Avengers.

"Pete. Be careful alright? You just met him." Steve tells him.

"Guys chill. Loki's cool. He's not going to do anything. Jeez." Peter says, rolling his eyes.

Tony and Steve exchange looks.

"Hey, Tony? Pepper wanted me to tell you to talk to her after you came back." Peter tells him.

"Ok. Let's get out of here squirt. Guys, order something good!" Tony tells them.

"Good meaning Shawarma right?" Steve jokes.

"Of course I mean Shawarma! Get to it! We'll be right back." Tony calls.

"Peter! We're late! Come on!" Tony calls. Peter races down the stairs muttering apologies.

"Geez kid. Pepper's going to give me a mouthful. Not everyone can worm their way out of everything with their puppy dog eyes you know." Tony says teasingly.

Peter smiles. "Where is Pepper?"

"She's already there. Something about getting stuff ready." Tony shrugs.

They head over to Tony's signature Audi and climb in.

"Wait! Where's everyone else?" Peter asks, grabbing the seatbelt.

"They're taking the limo." Tony tells him. Peter nods.

They make idle chat and soon they're at the compound.

"Let's go Pete." Tony says, casually putting on his signature sunglasses.

Peter nods and they walk into the stream of reporters. Peter still wasn't very comfortable with them, but he didn't completely panic like last time, which was a good sign.

They head inside and Pepper comes over to greet them.

"Hey, Tony. Hi Pete. You guys ready?" Pepper asks.

"Born ready baby." Tony smirks. Peter laughs and nods.

"Great. Everyone will be arriving in a few minutes. It starts in about 10." Pepper says, before hurrying off to do important CEO stuff.

The rest of the Avengers arrive a few minutes later.

"Hey, guys!" Peter exclaims.

"Hey squirt!" Clint says, giving him a fist bump.

"Hey, Peter." Wanda says with a smile.

Loki lingers at the back looking bored. Peter walks over to him.

"Hi Loki!" he says enthusiastically.

"Hello." Loki regards him.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asks.

"This is the least of my worries. You would understand if you experienced what I have." Loki says, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Why would a God be afraid of a press conference?" Peter asks, laughing.

Loki gives him a smile as Tony puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Press conference is starting. Pete, you're going to be with the Avengers on the left side, and Loki's going to be in the front." Tony tells him, not caring to address Loki.

"Ok. Bye Loki!" Peter says, giving him a small wave.

Loki waves back and heads off toward his brother.

"We, as the Avengers team, personally vouch for Loki. He will not create any more trouble on our honor." Tony says sternly.

"How can you know that? He could betray us! He tried to take over the planet!" someone yells from the audience.

Chaos breaks out in the audience, people yelling and screaming at them.

"The Avengers are here to keep you safe. As long as we are here, we won't let anything happen to you all." Steve announces calmly.

"You can't promise that!"

"Don't trust that lunatic!"

"Lock him up!"

Loki stood with his head bowed.

Peter felt his blood boil. Why can't people just give Loki another chance? Suddenly, the hair on Peter's arms stood up. He felt a violent tingle. That's weird...what the? Peter looks over at Loki and sees a red dot on his forehead. Loki doesn't seem to notice it.

It almost feels like slow motion.

"LOKI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Peter screams.

Peter dives at Loki and pushes him down, but not before the bullet enters his left shoulder.

All hell breaks loose as everyone in the room rushes to get out of the building. The police are rushing to restrain the gunman as the Avengers run into the crowd to try and placate everyone.

"Peter!" Tony yells.

Peter winces as he pushes off of Loki.

"Oww." Peter mutters looking over at his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Loki whispers, stunned.

Peter tries to shrug, but all he can do is wince.

Then, Tony is there.

"Oh my God. You ok kid?" Tony asks, kneeling at Peter's side.

Steve stands guard with his shield, looking at Peter with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse than a bullet." 

Tony's heart clenches. That is the last thing you should hear from a 15-year-old kid. Peter had been through so much shit.

"Damn you and your self-sacrificing self." Tony mutters, rubbing his eyes.

Tony's eyes flick from Peter's face to his wound which is surrounded by green magic.

"Hey sto-" Tony starts, rounding on Loki.

"He saved my life. I'm not going to hurt the child." Loki says annoyed.

"What are you doing?" tony demands.

"I'm keeping the blood in." Loki tells him.

Tony studies him with analyzing eyes and nods.

"I'm fine guys. But, if you could get the bullet out of me, that would be great too." Peter winces.

"Don't worry bud. You'll be ok." Tony says confidently.

The medical team finally runs in after the police and Avengers completely neutralize the threat.

"You're going to be ok." Tony tells him.

"The surgery went well. It took a little longer than anticipated as his body started to grow muscle and tissue over the bullet, due to his healing factor. But, he is ok. He'll be completely healed in a few hours." Helen says.

"Thank you." Pepper says.

"Thanks Helen." Tony tells her.

Helen nods and heads out of the room to tell the others.

Tony and Pepper turn back to Peter and start firing questions at him.

"Jeez! Can you both stop babying me? I'm fine, I swear!" Peter complains.

"You just took a bullet for Loki! I don't know if I should be worried about the bullet wound or your mental health." Tony tells him incredulously.

Peter sighs. "He's a good person. You guys are just being biased cus he did some questionable stuff in the past." Peter sighs.

Tony rubs a hand across his face. "First of all, biased for good reason. Second, questionable?! Trying to kill everyone is not questionable!" Tony tells him.

Peter laughs, but it quickly turns into a wince.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" Tony asks, going into dad mode.

"No, it's just. It kinda burns." Peter tells him, wincing a bit.

"I can go get an ice pack-" Tony starts.

"That's not necessary." Loki says, coming in.

"Man! How the hell did you get in?" Tony asks.

Loki ignores him and focuses on Peter. Peter looks down, his cheeks heating. Loki comes over and waves his hand. Green magic surrounds Peter's arm and he lets out a little moan.

"Better?" Loki asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter smiles.

"What is it?" Tony asks Peter.

"He's cooling my skin down, it doesn't burn anymore!" Peter says excitedly.

Tony, Pepper, and Loki laugh at the teen.

"Are you alright child?" Loki asks softly.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm pretty stupid huh?" Peter asks.

"Well yes. You put yourself in between me and a bullet. Other than that, why?" Loki asks, lightheartedly.

Tony is confused as well and looks back over to Peter.

"Well, you probably saw that bullet coming right? You could have just used your magic to block it or something. You didn't really need me to come and save you." Peter says, laughing a bit.

Loki frowns and clears his throat. "Actually, I did not see that bullet coming. If you had not done what you did, I probably-"

"He would have died." Thor says coming in.

Loki nods and looks down.

"Hello, child of spiders. Are you well?" Thor asks kindly.

"Hi, Thor. I'm fine thanks." Peter squeaks.

"Since when have people been more comfortable around you than me?" Thor questions his brother.

"Not people. Just this one." Loki says.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you Thor. It's just your, well, you." Peter stutters.

Thor chuckles as Loki raises an eyebrow.

"I am indebted to you. You saved my brother's life." Thor says looking at Peter with fond eyes.

"It was nothing, really." Peter tells him, sincerely.

The adults in the room all smile down at Peter.

"Is he capable of coming down to dinner in a few hours?" Thor asks Tony.

"I don't think-" Tony starts.

"Yup. Totally coming. Why?" Peter asks, smiling cheekily at Tony's annoyed expression.

"Apparently the team is having a small party. Just us, in your honor. We can't have a party in your honor without you, can we?" Thor asks him.

"Woah! The Avengers are throwing me a party!" Peter says, almost jumping out of bed.

"Yes, so get better child." Loki tells him.

Peter nods, his eyes shining.

"Ok. If Pete's coming today, he needs rest. Everybody out! By the way, how did you guys get in here, anyways?" Tony questions.

"We're Gods." Loki and Thor say at the same time.

Tony rolls his eyes and shuts the door on them.

"Get some shut-eye kiddo." Tony says, sitting down on the edge of Peter's bed and running a hand through his hair.

Peter grabs Tony's shirt softly. "Stay with me?" he asks.

"Ok, bud."

"Tony I'm fine!" Peter says for the millionth time.

"Ok! Ok! Just checking!" Tony defends.

Peter laughs as they head into the elevator.

"Wow!" Peter exclaims as the elevator dings.

The common room is completely transformed. The regular lights are off, replaced with millions of tiny new ones dotting the ceiling, looking like stars. FRIDAY is playing soft music and the Avengers are all sitting around the TV in the main room. Steve, Wanda, Bruce, and Loki are all sitting around on the sofa, laughing at something. Clint is on the floor with Natasha laying her head on his lap, reading a magazine. Thor, Rhodey, and Sam are in the bar trying to make everyone's drink orders (and failing miserably).

"Hey, Pete! How are you squirt?" Clint asks.

"Yeah. Tony wouldn't let us come see you." Steve says.

"Well, he is kind of a buzzkill. I'm fine guys." Peter says, heading over to the couch and sitting down next to Steve.

Tony playfully slaps him and sits down next to Bruce.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" Tony asks.

"Thor's hammer. Come on man, it's a trick!" Clint says.

"No no. It's much more than that. But, please be my guest." he says, gesturing to Mjölnir while sipping a beer.

"Really?" Clint asks, raising his eyebrows and getting up.

"We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up Legolas." Tony says, smirking.

Clint shots Tony a dirty look and grasps the handle with one hand. He tries to pull and gives up with a laugh.

"I don't know how you do it!" he exclaims.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asks, laughing at Clint with everyone else.

"Please Stark. By all means." Clint challenges.

"Fine. Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony says, stepping up to the hammer and putting a hand through the strap.

"Come on Tony!" Peter cheers.

Tony smiles. "It's physics." he shrugs.

Tony grasps the handle and pulls. He clears his throat.

"One moment." he says. He heads to his workshop and brings out his gauntlet. He tries again and fails.

"Rhodes get up here and help me." Tony says, throwing Rhodey his War Machine gauntlet.

They try and fail once again as everyone laughs at them.

Everyone tries one by one, but no one can get it up.

After an embarrassing attempt at a joke by Bruce, everyone looks at Peter.

"Come up kid! Your turn!" Sam says.

"Me? Really?" Peter asks. He didn't think he would get a turn.

"Yeah! Get up there!" Natasha cheers.

Peter smiles and gets up off the couch.

"I think the kid is worthy." Steve says.

"Wait wait! Everyone place their bets before the kid tries!" Rhodey calls.

"Nah he's just a kid. Maybe when he's older." Clint says.

Almost everyone agrees except for Steve, Loki, and Wanda.

"I think he's worthy." Loki says.

"Your bias. He saved your life!" Rhodey points out.

Loki shrugs.

"Ok squirt. Go ahead. We're dying of suspense here!" Bruce says.

Peter nods and puts his hand through the strap.

"Here it goes!" Peter says.

He lifts with all his strength but suddenly realizes he doesn't have to. He can lift the hammer with little to no effort. Peter gapes at it and slowly puts it down.

Everyone is looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Ummm. What just happened?" Peter asks, looking at everyone's shocked expressions.

Loki is the first to break out of the shock. "I knew it! You have been bested brother!" he says, laughing at his brother's priceless expression.

Thor chuckles, still looking at Peter in awe.

The team finally breaks out of it.

"Welp. Peter is better than all of us. Let's all retire!" Clint calls.

"That's awesome kid! So proud of you!" Tony says, giving Peter a side hug.

"The son has defeated the father." Natasha smiles.

Peter blushes at that comment and Tony smiles proudly.

"Thor! Hand over Asgard!" Rhodey laughs.

"Don't worry, I don't want Asgard Thor." Peter tells him.

Thor smiles. "Well if you did, I'm sure there would be no better ruler than you child of spiders." Thor tells him.

Peter blushes and pops some popcorn into his mouth.

"Anyway, what movie are we watching?" Peter asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! My version of the Age of Ultron scene, except with Peter and Loki :)
> 
> Please review! Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter sooo much!

A few weeks later….

"Hey kid! You wanna come play paintball with us?" Clint asks.

"You guys play paintball?" Peter asks incredulously.

"Hey, Avengers hafta have fun too you know." Natasha shrugs.

"So you coming?" Sam asks.

"Well...I didn't ask Tony...and he's working." Peter tells them.

"Fri? If he asks, tell Tony we're in Canada playing paintball." Steve calls.

"You coming guys?" Peter asks Loki and Wanda, who are sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I have no interest in childish games." Loki says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine. Go without us Pete." Wanda tells him.

"Alright! Let's go!' Peter says, running towards the Quinjet.

The Avengers chuckle and run after the excited teen.

"Hey, Tony. What are you up too?" Pepper asks, stepping over the mess in Tony's lab.

"Hey, honey. I'm programming some new protocols in Pete's suit." Tony mumbles, concentrating on the coding.

"Don't you think you're being a bit overprotective?" Pepper asks, chuckling at Tony's expression as she says it.

"Whatever keeps the kid safe, I'll do." Tony tells her, rolling his eyes.

Pepper hums and massages Tony's shoulders.

"Maybe we need a vacation. Peter mentioned that you look really tired from running the company. And I agree." Tony says, turning the chair to face his wife.

"That kid sees everything doesn't he." Pepper laughs.

"I know. It's kind of scary." Tony chuckles.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him all afternoon." Pepper wonders.

Tony's eyes widen. "Me either. FRI? Where's Pete?"

"Peter is in Canada with the rest of the Avengers. They are playing paintball." FRIDAY informs him.

"What! Canada! And they didn't think to tell me? What the hell? What if something happens to my kid?" Tony asks frantically.

"Tony. Nothing is going to happen to Peter. He's with the Avengers for crying out loud. Let him have some fun." Pepper tells him sternly.

"Fine. But the team is going to get a mouthful when they get back. No one takes my kid without telling me." Tony fumes.

Pepper laughs. "Definitely overprotective."

Tony glares at her playfully. "Ok, ok. Maybe we can take advantage of this. I know going out with Peter is better, but how about we go out for lunch? Just the two of us?" Tony asks.

"I'll go get ready." Pepper says, kissing his cheek.

Tony smiles and shuts down his program.

"And Tony? Clean this lab up this instant." Pepper tells him.

"Ok teams are Me, Thor, Peter, Bruce versus Steve, Sam, Clint and Rhodey got it?" Natasha calls.

"Alright! We're gonna kick your guy's asses!" Clint cheers.

"Language." Steve says slapping Clint's arm.

"Really Cap?" Clint whines causing everyone to laugh at them.

"Ok. South is your guy's turf and North is our's." Peter exclaims.

"Good. They don't know but the North is the best." Natasha whispers, winking at him.

Peter blushes as the teams agree.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Rhodey yells as they grab their paintball guns and run into the forest.

"What if something happens? I won't even be there." Tony mutters.

"Tony. You are stressing over nothing. If Peter even gets a paper cut the team will come flying back to the Med Bay. They're almost as protective of him as you." Pepper tells him, laughing to herself. Tony was such a dad.

"Exactly. Almost." Tony complains. He goes to continue but decides against it when he sees the look on Pepper's face.

"What?" Tony asks.

"Nothing. It's just...Peter's been really good for you." Pepper points out.

"Yeah. The kid can soften anyone. Damn puppy dog eyes." Tony laughs.

Pepper giggles as Tony's phone rings.

"One-sec Pep. Hello?" Tony asks.

"Tony it's Steve. Peter sprained his ankle while we were playing paintball. He says it doesn't hurt and it'll heal in a few hours but we're coming back." Steve tells him.

"WHAT! Come back this instant. You are dead Rogers." Tony growls, ending the call.

"What is it, Tony?' Pepper asks.

"I knew it was a bad idea. Peter sprained his ankle." Tony says, paying for the bill quickly and placing a $100 tip on the table.

"Tony. Things like this happen. You can't freak out every time it does! I'm sure he's fine." Pepper chastises.

"I know Peter is fine. But, Rogers and the team are getting hell from me. Can I ground the team? Whatever I pay for everything, I'm grounding the team." Tony grumbles.

"God." Pepper laughs.

Everything was going great. It was up to Peter and Steve now. Everyone else was out and Steve was coming his way. Then, of course, Peter had to trip on the god-forsaken root.

"Ow." Peter says as he breaks his fall with his hands.

"Kid? You alright?" Steve asks, kneeling down beside him, gun forgotten.

Peter grins evilly and before Steve can react, he shoots him right in the chest.

"We win!" Peter yells.

"That's not fair!" Steve complains.

"Awesome! Good job kid! Oh, shoot, what happened?" Bruce asks.

"We win! What did I tell you! Crap Pete!" Natasha says, running over.

"I'm fine guys. I'm just kinda a clutz." Peter mutters, his cheeks turning red.

"Let me help son." Steve says, ripping the root and freeing Peter's ankle.

Peter lets out a small wince of pain and everyone looks at him concerned.

"Tony is going to murder us." Sam says, examining Peter's ankle.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't blame you guys." Peter laughs.

"This kid is the best. But nothing is going to save us from your dad's wrath." Steve laughs, pulling out his phone to call the man.

Peter blushes at the dad comment but stays silent.

As Steve steps away to make the call, Sam and Thor help him up.

"Careful child of spiders. You mid-guardians are so fragile." Thor tells him.

"Thanks? I think?" Peter says, gingerly putting a bit of pressure on his left leg and wincing.

"Steve or Thor can just carry you." Natasha tells him.

Peter turns beet red. "No I-I'm fine. I can walk." he stutters.

They laugh and start to walk over to the Quinjet. Steve runs to catch up with the team and looks at them with wide eyes.

"Welp. Say your goodbyes. We're dead."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. You all are so freaking irresponsible. You didn't tell me you were taking my kid. Then, you proceed to let him get hurt. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING?! I should kick all of you worthless dimwits out of my house right now." Tony seeths.

"Tony.." Natasha tries.

"No. You are all grounded. My house, my rules. You will clean the first 15 floors of the tower today if you want dinner." Tony tells them.

"The kid tripped Tony. He said he's fine and he knew you were going to freak out over it. And I told FRIDAY to tell you where we were if you asked." Steve defends.

"If I asked now huh? Get this straight all of you. You guys might be like family to me and kid but he is MY kid. He needs my permission to go out with you. If something happens, I need to know where he is. Got that?" Tony growls.

The team nods together looking ashamed.

"Now get cleaning." Tony says and walks toward the Med Bay.

"He's such a dad." Clint laughs, and they get to work.

"On the plus side, he did call us family." Steve says smiling.

"Yeah. True." Sam says with a laugh.

"Seriously? You grounded them? Tony! They didn't do anything!" Peter whines.

"They let you sprain an ankle!" Tony points out.

"Oh my gosh. You are soooo overprotective! I can already walk, look!" Peter gets up and walks over to Tony with little to no issue.

"Only because you have fast healing! They still let you get hurt!" Tony exclaims.

"Jeez, Tony I'm fine! They didn't "let" me get hurt, it just happened. Oh, and we were supposed to have a team movie night! You're punishing me, not them." Peter whines.

"You deserve it you little clutz." Tony says, pulling the teen in and ruffling his hair.

Peter makes his cutest puppy dog face and looks at Tony.

"No. Don't you dare!" Tony says, trying to resist the adorable-ness.

Peter tilts his head up.

"Agh fine. You can tell them they can stop cleaning." Tony grumbles.

"Yes!" Peter says, pumping a fist in the air.

"Fri? What floor are they on?" Peter asks the AI.

"The Avengers are currently cleaning on floor 2." The AI tells them.

"Be careful. Don't fall." Tony calls as Peter heads into the elevator to get the team.

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter calls.

"Guys! I got you out of it! Let's go! Movie night!" Peter calls, rushing up to Steve.

"Yes! This kid is the best!" Sam says, throwing his broom aside.

"Kid. You're a lifesaver. God, I thought we'd actually have to clean 15 floors!" Natasha says, giving him a side hug.

Peter snickers at the assassin doing chores.

"We got the best kid! Right here!" Clint says, ruffling Peter's already ruffled brown locks.

"Kid! Your ankle is healed already!" Steve says crouching down.

"Yup. Fast healing is pretty great." Peter says.

"Alright! Let's go! Pete, you get to pick the movie cuz you got us out of this hell hole." Rhodey calls.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Peter says, grabbing Clint and racing to the elevator.

"Man. I love that kid. Who else can get us out of trouble with Tony?" Steve asks, walking after them.

"He's got talent." Natasha jokes.

Tony glares at them playfully as they walk in.

"You guys are lucky Peter's puppy dog eyes are my only weakness." Tony grumbles, grabbing a fist full of popcorn.

"The kid is pretty great." Clint says looking over at Peter, who was fast asleep in Tony's lap.

"We're pretty lucky to have our kid." Steve says softly.

Everyone focuses back on the movie while Tony just looks down at Peter. His brown locks kept covering his eyes. Tony brushes them back and plants a light kiss on Peter's forehead. God. Pepper and the team are right. He is such a dad.

"I'm pretty lucky to have you guys." Peter mumbles to Tony.

Tony pulls him in close and Peter falls asleep again.

"Nope. We hit the lottery with you kid." Tony mutters.

"Hey, Friday? Can you take me to Pepper's office?" Peter asks, stepping into the elevator the next day.

"Sure Peter." the pleasant voice sounds.

The elevator dings and Peter walks into Pepper's office.

"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?" Pepper asks, putting down her paperwork.

"I can come back later if you're busy." Peter says politely.

"No, I actually need a distraction. All this stuff is really boring. What's wrong?" Pepper asks.

"Ok. Well...Tony's birthday is coming up and I'm thinking of changing my name. As, you know, like a present." Peter says nervously.

"Sweetie I'm sure he'll love that. But what's wrong? You look like something is bothering you." Pepper inquires.

"It's just...Do you think he'll like it? I'm not really sure.." Peter trails off.

"One thing I know for a fact is Tony loves you more than anything. He'll be over the moon honey." Pepper reassures.

"Ok. Do you think you could get the paperwork for me?" Peter asks.

"Of course I can! Is there anything else?" Pepper asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something else too. Umm...Tony mentioned adopting me, and he said I can talk to him whenever I'm ready. Do you think you can get the paperwork for that too?" Peter asks nervously.

"This will probably be the best birthday present anyone has gotten him. He will love it Pete." Pepper tells him sincerely.

Peter beams. "I hope so." he tells her.

"Just come to my office after lunch today and I'll have both ready for you." Pepper tells him.

"Ok, thanks, mom! Shoot. I mean Pepper." Peter says sheepishly.

"I would love it if you called me mom, sweetie" Pepper smiles at him.

"Oh ok." Peter blushes.

Peter waves and heads out the door blushing furiously.

"Oh my gosh! Tony!" Pepper squeals.

"Jesus Christ. What's wrong?" Tony winces, rubbing his toe where he dropped his hammer.

"Absolutely nothing! Peter called me mom!" Pepper says excitedly.

"Congrats?" Tony says.

"I have been waiting for this day. We're going out to dinner today!" Pepper says excitedly.

"You are way too excited about this. I'm telling Peter." Tony snickers.

"You will not ruin this for me. And don't give me that Anthony. You were way worse the first time Peter called you dad. You wouldn't shut up about it!" Pepper points out.

Tony looks down at his suit and chuckles. "True."

"Peter, Mrs. Potts would like me to inform you that your delivery is currently with her." FRIDAY says from above.

"Ok, thanks FRIDAY. That was quick. Can you tell her I'm heading her way?" Peter asks, walking to the elevator.

"Sure."

"I have all the paperwork ready here." Pepper tells him.

Peter takes a deep breath. "Great. Thank you Pepper."

"Peter. I need you to finalize something. What are you going to do with your middle name?" Pepper asks.

"I think I'll have it Peter Parker Stark. I'm still honoring my uncle because Parker is his name as well." Peter reasoned.

"That's a great idea. Just sign here." Pepper tells him.

Peter signs and lets out a sigh.

"Ok. So for the adoption papers, you and Tony both have to sign. Do you want to sign now?" Pepper asks him.

"Umm yeah. I'll sign now." Peter says.

"He will be thrilled, sweetie." Pepper soothes.

"Yeah…" Peter trails off.

He takes another deep breath and signs his name.

"We're going out for dinner later. How about you go get Tony?" Pepper tells him.

"Sure Pepper! See you later!" Peter says, bouncing off toward Tony's lab.

"Hey, Tony?" Peter calls.

"Hey kid. Come in." Tony calls.

Tony is sitting on the floor working on some new tech for Stark industries. Peter walks in and sits next to him.

"You ok kid? Not usually this quiet." Tony says, glancing over to Peter.

Peter sighs and puts his arms around Tony pulling him into a hug and leaning his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Tony asks, squeezing back and putting a hand on Peter's head.

"Nothing. Just….thanks for being so great." Peter mumbles, blinking back tears. He really didn't deserve Tony. Didn't thank him enough for everything he does for him.

"Pete…" Tony trails off, squeezing his kid more.

"I know it must have been hard for you to take me in, but you and everyone are everything to me." Peter tells him, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Peter. When are you going to realize that you are my everything?" Tony asks softly.

Peter's eyes shine and he buries his head into Tony's chest.

"I know I'm not the best at feelings. But, I love you. You're my son and I would do anything for you." Tony tells him gently.

"I love you too." Peter says quietly.

"Let's go get ready before Pepper has our heads." Tony says after a little while, with a sigh.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! :)  
> Have a great day/night everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back!

"Ok! Are we ready? Steve?" Peter calls.

"Yup! Breakfast is ready! Everyone else in position?" Steve asks.

"Yup! Decorations all set!" Pepper says. Everyone goes into position at the front of the room.

"Great! I'll go wake him up!" Peter says excitedly as he runs to the elevator. It was Tony's birthday and everything was going to be perfect. He and the team planned a small party because they knew he would like it better than a big one.

The elevator dinged and Peter ran into Tony's bedroom.

"Tony! Wake up!" Peter says, shaking him slightly.

"Hmmm."

"Come on! It's your birthday!" Peter insists.

"Mmmm." Tony says, pulling Peter into bed with him.

"Tony! It's time to get up! Come on!" Peter says, pulling Tony up.

"Agh, why? So tired…" Tony says, closing his eyes.

"It's your birthday! Come on! Let's go to the common room!" Peter says discreetly.

"Oh right. That's today." Tony says, his eyes flickering open.

Peter stops for a second. "You-you forgot? Who forgets their birthday?"

"Trust me, kid. My birthday isn't that important." Tony chuckles.

Peter turns around to look at the man. "Why?"

Tony looks down and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Well...when you have hurt the number of people that I have, you tend to not want to celebrate much."

Peter sits down next to Tony. "Tony. You always tell me that I can't save everyone and that it's ok. Maybe you should start listening to your own advice more. You think about all the people you weren't able to save, but forget about the millions of people that you have."

Tony looks into his son's eyes and sees the endless trust and worship in his eyes. It's too much. Tony doesn't deserve Peter or his trust and love. "You'll understand someday. Someday, you'll understand that I'm not the hero you claim I am." Tony whispers.

Peter sighs. Tony was too modest and self-sacrificing for his own good. "That will never happen. I will never ever stop looking up to you. You are everything I want to be. That is never going to change." Peter tells him, reaching up to wrap an arm around Tony.

Damn. Tony didn't deserve this kid. Tony leans his head into Peter's shoulder, trying to blink back the tears.

Peter waits for him. He cards a hand through Tony's hair and occupies himself as Tony gets himself together.

"Let's go to the common room." Peter whispers quietly. Tony nods and gets up to use the bathroom.

He returns and puts an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"What would I do without you?" Tony asks softly.

"Well, you'll always have me." Peter says, looking into Tony's chocolate eyes.

"Not letting you go anytime soon, kid." Tony laughs as they get into the elevator.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouts as the elevator opens.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony says, rubbing his ears.

"Happy Birthday Tony!" everyone yells as they make their way towards them.

Tony laughs as they all pat him on the back.

"Is all this really necessary?" he asks with a smile.

"Well, your feeding and clothing us so we figured this was the least we could do." Clint jokes.

"Happy Birthday honey." Pepper says, giving Tony a light kiss.

Tony smiles. "Did the one and only Capiscle make me a birthday breakfast?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Enjoy the one time everything is IronMan themed." Steve says, chuckling.

"Yes! Victory!" Tony says, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let us feast! in Stark's honor!" Thor exclaims.

After everyone is stuffed, everyone settles down to give Tony their presents. (Que Tony's complaining)

"Guys! I'm literally a billionaire! I can buy all this stuff!" Tony tells them.

"It's the thought that counts Tony." Rhodey reprimands.

"Whatever Sourpatch." Tony says.

"I shall go first!" Thor announces. Tony opens the package to find a small red and gold bracelet with a small red stone. Tony raises an eyebrow and looks at Thor.

"If you are ever in need of assistance, press the red stone and I can blast some lightning down from Asgard to help you." Thor explains. Tony nods and thanks him.

"Woah! You can do that!?" Peter asks.

"I'm a God." Thor laughs.

"We get it!" everyone says at the same time.

Tony gets a bunch of cool stuff from the Avengers from funny cards, to a t-shirt with all the Avenger's symbols on them, to Ironman themed accessories. His favorite was Rhodey's, which was a coffee mug that said "Part-time superhero, Full-time Dad", which made Peter blush beet red. Even Loki gave him a dagger necklace with a card that glowed a strange green. ( Tony was going to run some tests on it just to make sure )

Everyone turns to Peter after they give Tony their gift.

"I think we all want to know what the squirt got for Tony." Clint says, looking at them expectantly.

"Actually, I'm going to give Tony my gift in private, but I'll hopefully tell you tomorrow." Peter says nervously. The team nods.

"Hopefully?" Tony asks, confused.

"Later." Peter whispers, giving Pepper a look.

Tony frowns but nods, and pulls Peter into his chest.

"Thanks everyone. These are all pretty great. Now I intend to enjoy the day where you all have to be nice to me! Someone pick a movie!" Tony announces.

Everyone laughs as they start the Hunger Games.

They have a great day of lazing around and doing practically nothing. Tony had to admit it was nice hanging out with the team all day. They watched movies, played Monopoly with real money and other useless games Peter insisted they play. Soon it was nighttime and everyone started turning in early.

After everyone except Peter, Tony and Pepper left, Tony turned to Peter.

"Hey. You seemed kind of off the whole day. What's wrong Pete?" Tony asks.

Pepper got up, patted Peter's back, and turned to Tony.

"I'm going to bed. Peter, I think you should give Tony your gift now." Pepper says with a wide smile.

"Right. Goodnight Pepper." Peter whispers.

"Goodnight Peter, Tony." she says, kissing both their cheeks.

"Goodnight Pep." Tony says and turns to Peter.

"Ok." Peter says, taking a deep breath.

He turns on the couch so they are facing each other, with the envelope behind his back.

Tony looks at him, confused, but doesn't say anything.

"After everything that's gone on in the past few months, I've been thinking about how much you truly mean to me. And I mean a lot has gone on. May died, I watched you almost die, I got kidnapped, a lot of stuff. And every passing day I realized that I loved you more and more, but more than that, you loved me. I realized that every time that you freaked out about me going out as Spiderman, or every minor injury you totally overexaggerated was because you loved me." Peter pauses to evaluate the look on Tony's face.

Peter could see the shine in Tony's eyes but he knew if he hugged him that he would never be able to finish his speech.

"I don't think you fully understand how much I appreciate you. I was just a random kid from Queens trying to make a small difference. You didn't have to take me under your wing, but you did. And when May died, you didn't have to take me in, but you did because that's the kind of person you are. It's just you don't let a lot of people see it. What I'm trying to say is that I'm honored to be your son. Every time you call me your kid, it reminds me of all the things you have done for me. And…" Peter trails off as he grabs the first document out of the envelope and hands it to Tony.

"Now, if you're ok with it, I'm even more honored to carry your name. Because I-I... love you." Peter finishes. He looks up nervously at Tony and sees Tony's hands shake as he looks at the paper.

He puts it down carefully on the table and puts his arms around Peter. Peter hugs him back with everything he has.

"No one could be more honored than me. I have you for a son." he spring to Peter's eyes as he hugs Tony even tighter.

Tony pulls back and puts both his hands on Peter's face, brushing the brown hair out of Peter's eyes.

"Peter Parker Stark huh?" Tony asks, his eyes watering.

"It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Peter asks, pressing his face into Tony's chest.

Tony nods. "God kid. I'm a water fountain." he laughs, wiping at his eyes.

"I'm not done." Peter says, nervous again.

"Jeez. I've had enough crying for one night." Tony jokes.

"Then I'll make it quick." Peter smiles, clearing his throat.

"So you always say that I'm your son. And, I hope you know how much I love you and care for you. And...I was thinking about maybe making it official?" Peter asks, handing Tony the adoption papers with his signature on it.

Tony's eyes widen as he takes the paper from Peter, one hand going to his mouth. He sees Peter's signature on the line and the next thing he knows, he's full out sobbing, clutching Peter.

Peter laughs as he hugs Tony back. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Tony repeats, holding Peter like a lifeline.

"Is that a yes?" Peter asks, laughing.

"I-I just never thought you would actually want me as a-a dad. Of course, it's a yes." Tony says, through his tears.

"You were already my dad Tony. These are just a bunch of papers." Peter tells him.

"Oh my God. Peter your mine. You are my son. Mine. I probably sound like an evil psycho right now." Tony laughs, clutching Peter.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's only a little bit weird." Peter jokes.

"I love you so, so much kid." Tony says, finally getting a hold of himself.

"I love you more." Peter says, laying his head in Tony's lap.

"I love you most. And I always will."

"Should we wake them up?"

"No! They're soo cute!"

"Tony's never going to hear the end of this."

"Yup. This is awesome blackmail material."

"You guys are so mean!"

Tony groans as he starts to wake up. He opens his eyes to find the entire team grinning in front of him. Clint and Natasha are smiling evilly with cameras in their hands.

"Jeez!" Tony yelps.

"Wh'ts goin on?" Peter asks sleepily.

"Awww." Everyone coos.

Peter opens his eyes and looks at everyone.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Peter says, closing his eyes. Then, of course, his brain processes the information.

"Oh my Gosh. What are you guys doing here?" Peter squeaks. Everyone explodes with laughter.

"You guys fell asleep on the couch." Wanda giggles.

"You guys are literally the worst." Tony complains, pulling Peter into his chest. (Que the cooing)

"So? What was Peter's gift? You guys sleep too long. We've been waiting forever!" Steve complains.

Tony sighs and brings his hand out of the blanket, where the documents were still clutched in his hand. He throws them at the team grumpily and closes his eyes again. As everyone reads the documents, they all squeal and wake the duo up again.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Finally! I thought it would never happen!"

"Wow! Peter Parker Stark! Sounds pretty damn good!"

"Language."

"Shut it Cap."

"Wow! I can't believe it's official!"

"Great! We're stuck with the kid now!"

"Guys! Will you lower the volume?" Peter complains, laughing a bit.

"Ok. Everyone give them some space." Pepper chastises.

Tony rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Congrats Tony." Pepper smiles.

Tony grins back. "Hey I officially got a son, but so did you!" Tony tells her.

"Yup. And I plan on spoiling him rotten." Pepper says, ruffling Peter's hair. Tony sighs and gestures to the team.

"Group hug!" Clint exclaim.

"Ok. We're going on vacation! And I guess the rest of you could tag along. Everyone pack their bags! We're leaving tomorrow!" Tony says, getting up.

"Yes! Vacation!" Natasha exclaims.

"We need this. Avengers assemble!" Steve jokes.

"Welp, first family vacay kid. Might want to bring your phone." Tony chuckles.

"Ned and MJ are going to freak! Vacation with the Avengers and Tony and Pepper Stark are my parents now!" Peter says, bouncing off toward his room.

"I love that kid." Tony and Pepper say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos for me! It's greatly appreciated!  
> Fun chapter after this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're at the last chapter! Please stay tuned for the author's note! If you like this fanfic, I'm pretty sure you'll like the next one!

_Peter: Yo! You won't believe what just happened!_

_Ned: Hey dude. What's up?_

_Peter: Tony just adopted me!_

_Ned: WHAT! DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!_

_Peter: I know!_

_Ned: WHAT IS YOUR LIFE MAN?!_

_Peter: Dude…_

_Ned: Sorry. Just got excited. So is Pepper Potts your mom?_

_Peter: Pepper Stark dude. And I guess? She said she loves it when I call her mom_

_Ned: MJ is gonna freak!_

_Peter: I know lol_

_Ned: I'm really happy for you dude. You have a family. You deserve it._

_Peter: Thanks man. And you're my family too_

_Ned: :)_

_Peter: Oh yeah. I'm going on vacation with the Avenger's tomorrow_

_Ned: WHAT?_

_Peter: Yeah lol. It's pretty great._

_Ned: How can you be so casual about this?! I would be pissing my pants about now!_

_Peter: After you hang out with them long enough, you'd get it_

_Ned: Wow. That's awesome dude. Have fun! Take some pics of the Avengers for me!_

_Peter: Sure! Gn_

_Ned: Gn! :)_

Peter wakes up with a start. Gosh. Stupid nightmares. They don't come as often as they used to but they're still there.

"Peter? Did you hear me?" a robotic voice asks.

"Wha.." Peter yawns.

"Mrs. Potts is requesting your presence." FRIDAY tells him.

"Where? What's wrong?" Peter asks frantically. Did something happen to her? Or Tony?

FRIDAY pauses for a moment. "Boss seems to be in distress. They are in their bedroom."

Peter leaps off his bed and hurries toward their room. "Tell them I'm coming."

"Tony. Wake up. Tony." Pepper says, trying to wake up her sleeping husband. Tony had silent tears running down his face and he kept mumbling things.

"Tony, I think this is a nightmare. Wake up." Pepper insists. Tony starts to shake, tears flowing more freely.

"No please stop. Stop. You're hurting him." Tony mumbles.

"Tony!" Pepper says, raising her voice.

"No please. Peter! Stop!" Tony whispers.

"Please wake up honey."

"No! Please...take me." Tony sobs in his sleep.

Pepper keeps shaking Tony, desperate to wake him up.

"Peter!" Tony screams, and bolts off his pillow.

"Tony. You had a nightmare. Peter is fine."

"T-They killed him Pep." Tony sobs, slightly. His breathing was erratic and labored.

"Tony. Look at me. You need to breathe. Peter is safe in his room, asleep." Pepper says, running a hand through his hair.

"No. P-Pep. He's gone. I-I couldn't save him. Oh my God." Tony cries.

"Peter just woke up from a nightmare. Would you like me to get him?" FRIDAY asks softly.

"If he's awake, they could both use each other right now." Pepper says, rubbing Tony's back.

"Tony. Peter's coming. Just breathe with me, ok?" Pepper asks soothingly.

"I let him hurt him Pep. He's gone because of me." Tony says, letting the guilt consume him.

"Listen to me. Peter is ok. He's coming right now." Pepper whispers.

Peter comes rushing into the room. "What's wrong?" he asks, before his eyes focus on a shaking Tony.

Peter rushes in and takes Tony's hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm here." Peter says, rubbing circles on his dad's wrists.

"Peter?" Tony asks hoarsely, trying to focus on his son's face.

"That's me. Right now, you need to breathe. Follow me." Peter says, taking exaggerated breaths.

Tony follows Peter while taking his face in his hands. "You're here."

"Yeah, I am. We're both here." Peter says. 

"You rescued me, remember? You saved me Tony. I'm not gone, I'm right here with you." Peter tells him gently.

After a while, Tony's breathing improves. "I'm sorry Pete." he apologizes.

"You've helped me countless times with my nightmares. Let me help you at least a few times." Peter says, pulling his dad into his chest.

Tony stays there, savoring his son's heartbeat. "You're not supposed to be helping me deal with my problems. It's supposed to be the other way around." Tony says, only half-joking.

"Is that one of the many stupid and useless rules you've come up with your massive guilt-complex?" Peter asks, running a hand through Tony's hair, as Tony did for him.

"Maybe." Tony whispers, closing his eyes.

"Mmm." Peter hums, laughing softly.

Soon, Tony is asleep, with Peter nodding off slightly.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight? It seems to be helping all three of us." Pepper asks quietly. Peter nods and shifts Tony off his lap and onto his pillow. With one hand curled into Tony's shirt and his head on the man's chest, he falls asleep.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

Pepper quickly tells FRIDAY to shut off the early alarm. They decided on the flight to Fiji being at 8:00 AM in the morning so they could at least get a bit of sleep on the first day in the huge private villa that Tony and Pepper bought out. She knew she was going to have to drag her boys out of bed, but she could give them 20 more minutes of sleep while she finished packing Tony and Peter's suitcases.

After about half an hour, Pepper finally finished packing everything. She walks over to the bed and smiles. Peter was completely curled into Tony with his head on his chest and Tony had both arms around his son. Pepper snapped a photo and grinned to herself. Tony was never going to hear the end of it when she showed it to the team.

"Wake up boys. Don't make me ask FRIDAY to turn on that god-forsaken alarm." Pepper says, shaking their shoulders.

Tony mumbles in his sleep and Peter slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, mom. So tired." Peter mumbles, closing his eyes again. Pepper heart leaps and she laughs.

"Come on honey. We're going on vacation with the Avengers, remember?" Pepper asks. If one thing will wake Peter up, it's that.

Peter's eyes fly open. "Oh my gosh! I haven't packed!" he says, lifting his head off of Tony's chest.

"Don't worry. I finished packing for you sweetie. You guys just have to get up." Pepper laughs.

"Thanks Pepper. You didn't have to do that." Peter says sheepishly, as he leans back into Tony's chest.

Pepper leans down and kisses Peter's forehead. "Well, I am your honorary mom now right?" Pepper asks.

Peter grins and nods.

"Ok! If the both of you are not out of the bed in 5 minutes, I'm asking FRIDAY to play that alarm until you do." Pepper says before hurrying out of the room.

Peter groans before lifting his head off of Tony again.

"Tony. Get up." Peter says, shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmm." he replies.

"Pepper's gonna get mad and I really hate that alarm." Peter whines, shaking his shoulder more.

"Wow. You're a buzzkill kid." Tony says, yawning.

"Nope, Pepper is. Get up! We're going on vacation remember?" Peter says, stretching his arms.

"Kid. I'm a billionaire. We can go on vacation pretty much whenever we want." Tony complains, trying to get back to his pillow.

"Tony!" Peter whines, forever blocking the pillow from Tony.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Tony grumbles, getting up off the bed.

"Don't go back to bed. I'll see you in the common room with everyone else!" Peter says and races to his room.

Tony chuckles and heads to the bathroom.

"The perks of being an Avenger. Tony Stark pays for everything." Natasha jokes.

Everyone laughs. "Yeah, but I can't believe he wants us along on his first vacation with you kid." Steve says, gesturing to Peter.

"He knows I would kick his butt if he didn't invite you guys. You're family and he knows it." Peter says grinning.

"Aww, what did I tell you? Best kid right here." Clint says, putting an arm around Peter.

"We know he's the best kid Clint." Sam says, patting Peter's back. Peter beams at them.

"You're so sweet squirt. No wonder Tony's soft now." Bruce laughs.

"I heard that Brucie-bear." Tony smirks, coming down the hall.

"And I'm only soft around my kid, not you idiots." Tony says, ruffling Peter's hair.

"You're such a dad Tony." Sam says, laughing at him.

Peter grins up at him and Tony kisses the top of his head.

"You should rename yourself Irondad Tones." Rhodey tells Tony.

Peter laughs and Tony smiles. 

"Maybe I will."

"Ok, everyone ready?" Pepper calls.

"Yup." everyone replies.

"Ok. Let's go. Plane's ready." Tony says, clapping his hands.

They all walk over to Tony's private jet and head inside. It's almost like a hotel inside. Peter gapes as he sees a chandelier in the middle of the room. There's a bar and expensive-looking couches too!

"Wow." Peter whispers.

Tony smiles down at him and Peter keeps walking.

"Too bad Thor and Loki are missing this. I think they would like Fiji." Natasha remarks.

"They have to go visit their people sometime Nat." Clint says, dumping his backpack on the couch.

"How long is this flight again?" Bruce asks.

"Take off in 5 minutes. Flight duration, approximately 17 hours." FRIDAY says from above.

"Don't worry guys. Everyone has their one room where they can sleep. Me, Pepper, and Peter have a private room." Tony informs them.

"Everyone settle down in their room and we'll meet back here after we take off." Pepper announces.

The team agrees and head off toward their designated rooms. Peter runs into their suite and collapses on the twin bed next to the King size bed.

"This is awesome!' Peter exclaims. Pepper sits down on the King-sized bed and waves Peter over. He curls up in her arms and they both lay down. Tony smiles fondly at the two most important people in his life.

"Shall I prepare for take-off boss?" FRIDAY asks from above.

"Yup. Let's do this FRI. And snap a pic of them will you?" Tony tells the AI.

The flight is over-all pretty great. Peter, Tony and the Avengers hang out in the living room and play games for hours. The adults, aka everyone except Peter, indulge in the huge bar while Peter enjoys some Coke products. Pepper stayed in the room, saying something about being the CEO of Stark Industries, but promised to keep everything work-related away when they arrived. After a bit, everyone got tired and headed to their rooms to grab a quick nap. Peter and Tony head to their own room to check on Pepper and get some rest.

"Hey Pep. You done?" Tony asks as Peter throws himself onto his bed.

"Almost honey. Pete, are you alright sweetie?" Pepper asks, looking at Peter who was face first in his pillows.

"Yeah. Just tired." Peter says, muffled by the bed.

Tony looks down guiltily and Peter senses it even threw the pillows.

"Tony. It's not your fault." Peter says, looking up.

"Jeez kid. You would think you had a sixth sense." Tony says sarcastically, walking over to sit on Peter's bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You boys get some sleep." she says and turns toward the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Peter asks quietly. Tony smooths Peter's hair back and smiles.

"I'm fine Pete." he replies. Peter raises an eyebrow.

"After I see you, everything goes away." Tony says, looking into his son's eyes.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Tony asks.

"If there is I'll tell you." Peter replies.

"Damn right you will." Tony tells him.

Peter hums and leans into Tony's chest. Tony puts his arms around the teen and they sit there for a moment. Soon, Tony hears soft snores. Tony chuckles.

"You can fall asleep anywhere kid." Tony laughs.

"Anywhere you're here." Peter mumbles, half-asleep. Tony's heart warms and he pulls Peter closer.

"Arriving in 2 minutes." FRIDAY informs them. They all pretty much slept the flight away.

"Ok FRI. Tell everyone to get their ass out of bed." Tony tells the AI.

"We're here?" Peter asks sleepily.

"Yeah, buddy. You gotta get up." Tony says, ruffling Peter's hair. Peter lets out a big yawn.

"M'k." he mumbles.

As the plane lands on the beach, everyone eventually gets their jet-lagged butts out of the plane and into the huge villa. Even at 1 AM, Peter is wide awake thanks to his 12-hour long nap. Everyone puts their luggage in their rooms and comes back into the living room.

"Ok guys. Get some sleep if you can, we'll all meet up here at 12 PM so make sure you're out of bed by then. We'll all go to the beach and hang out while we make our plan for the day." Pepper says.

"Chill Pepper. It's vacation. We don't need an elaborate plan. Tony, you need to get this woman to a spa, stat." Rhodey jokes.

"I know right. How about all the women go to the spa while the guys chill out on the beach?" Tony suggests.

"Yeah! We'll get all day to do irresponsible things with the kid, without Pepper swooping down on us!" Clint says enthusiastically.

"Not on my watch." Tony says as Peter giggles.

"A girls day. Sounds great." Wanda shrugs.

"I'm in." Natasha and Pepper say at the same time.

"Ok, it's settled the women will have a girl's day and the guys will hang out at the beach. Can we go sleep now?" Steve yawns.

"Stop being such a baby Spangles." Tony says, rolling his eyes.

"Ok! Everyone to bed!" Bruce calls.

Neither Tony nor Peter had nightmares that night which for them, was pretty awesome. The next morning, Pepper kissed them both goodbye and went off with the girls, leaving Tony and Peter with Bruce, Rhodey, Steve, Sam, and Clint.

"You ladies ready? Cap got your speedo?" Tony asks, munching on his waffle.

"For real?" Steve asks, shaking his head.

Everyone laughs as Tony smiles sheepishly.

"Let's go to the beach!" Peter says, grabbing Clint, who was basically his age anyway. (Well mentally)

"Woohoo! Let's go guys!" Clint calls.

Clint and Peter race out to the water, everyone else following behind.

"Kid! Did you put sunscreen on?" Tony hollers. Too late, they're already in the water.

"God Tones. You're such a dad." Steve laughs. Rhodey nods with a huge grin on his face.

"Agh I get it! You idiots say that every day!" Tony complains.

"It's true!" Rhodey chuckles.

"I'm gonna make sure those two don't die out there." Bruce says, heading toward the duo.

"I'll come too." Sam says, following Bruce.

"Thanks guys!" Tony calls.

"Anyway...You guys have said that enough, chill out." Tony says, sitting on a lounge chair, watching Peter closely.

"Yo Cap. Check this out!" Rhodey says from the lounge chair next to Tony. He passes his phone over.

"Aww. These two are too cute!" Steve coos.

"Who are you two muttonheads fan-girling over?" Tony sighs.

"You." Rhodey laughs as Steve hands over the phone to Tony.

Tony grabs it and looks at the photo. It's a pic of Peter asleep in Tony's arms, probably from this morning. "Where the hell did you get this? Are you spying on us or something?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Nope. Pepper gave it to me." Rhodey laughs.

"You turned my own wife against me. What has the world come too?" Tony asks, dramatically.

Before he can reply, Peter comes running towards them.

"Come on guys! Let's go! Wait, except Steve. I think he's too old and frail to swim." Peter says teasingly, wisely beginning to run away.

"I'll show you kid!" Steve says chasing the kid down to the water.

"Let's go Honey-Bear. My child is in dire need of my presence." Tony smirks.

Rhodey scoffs.

"Sure he does. It's not like he has 5 Avengers as his babysitters." Rhodey says laughing as they walk down to the water.

"I don't think Clint counts. He's probably a teen with a growth mutation or something." Tony points out.

"True."

After a day of tirelessly splashing Peter, they come back to the villa to have dinner.

"How did your girl's day go?" Clint asks.

"Amazing! I forgot how great it is without you boys." Natasha says smiling.

"How dare you!" Clin says putting a hand to his chest.

Everyone laughs and they sit down on the couches.

"I'm in the mood for Indian food. Does that sound good for everyone?" Tony asks.

"Sounds good."

"Yup."

"Great. I'm starving."

"FRIDAY, order some Indian food. Doesn't matter what, just make it a lot. Don't make it too spicy please." Tony requests.

"Sure." the AI answers.

Of course, Tony made sure he installed FRIDAY into the villa. The AI just made life simpler.

"We should finish our Hunger Games marathon!" Peter exclaims. Everyone agrees so he puts Catching Fire on.

After everyone is fed and watered and they finish MockingJay Part 1, Pepper crashes the party and tells everyone to go to bed.

"It's vacation! We should get to stay up as late as we want!" Clint complains.

"God. You're worse than Peter." Pepper says with her hands on her hips, as Peter giggles.

_Peter is back in the cursed basement. But this time, he's chained onto a chair not on the wall. Peter looks up and sees Tony chained to the wall, Hammer getting closer and closer to him._

" _No! Get away from him! " Peter yells, desperately trying to break out of the chains._

" _No kid. I'm fine. Leave him alone." Tony growls at Hammer. Hammer stops and looks at Peter._

" _You said I couldn't break you by hurting you remember? Maybe that's true. But you care about Stark a lot. Maybe that'll do the trick." Hammer cackles._

" _No...no..NO!" Peter screams as Hammer brings the knife down on Tony's leg. Tears stream down Peter's face as Tony groans._

" _Please. Take me. Stop please. You're hurting him! Tony!" Peter begs as he repeatedly slashes the knife against Tony's skin._

_"No kid." Tony groans._

_Hammer stops and regards him. "What's wrong kid? Can't stand to see your mentor in pain? Let's see how long it takes for him to scream." Hammer says, smiling evilly. Suddenly, that horrible electrocuting device is there and Hammer turns it on to full power._

_Tony's screams echo through the room as Peter sobs and begs Hammer to stop._

_"Oh! Not too long!" Hammer says._

" _Please! I'll do anything. Please." Peter sobs._

" _Ok fine. Let's put him out of his misery." Hammer says. Peter lets out a small sob of relief as Tony's screaming stops._

" _Oh. I meant literally." Hammer laughs. He brings out a wicked sharp knife and approaches Tony._

" _NO! PLEASE!" Peter screams._

" _I love you Peter." Tony tells him, looking into Peter's eyes._

_Hammer grins and plunges the knife into Tony's chest._

" _NO DAD!" Peter screams._

"Boss. It seems that Peter is having a nightmare." FRIDAY says loud enough that it wakes Tony up.

"What? How bad?"

"Based on his vitals, worse than anything he's had before." FRIDAY says in a regretful tone.

"Oh shit." Tony groans, jumping out of bed and running to Peter's bedroom.

"FRIDAY turn the lights on to 20 percent." Tony requests. FRIDAY turns the lights on slightly and Tony gasps at the sight. The AI was right. This is definitely the worst Tony had seen Peter. Tears are streaming down his face and his body is rigid and shaking. And it looks like Peter was scratching his wrists as they were bleeding.

"Pete. Wake up!" Tony says, shaking his kid's shoulders.

"No..Take me! Leave him alone! Tony!" Peter yells, his voice breaking.

Tony cards a hand through Peter's hair. "Come on kid. Come back to me." Tony tells him.

"No! Dad!' Peter screams and his eyes fly open.

"It's ok Pete. I'm here. You're ok." Tony sooths. Peter sobs into Tony's shoulder.

Suddenly, Peter is shaking. "No. No. You're not here. He-he killed you. Dad." Peter says, shaking violently.

"No kid. I'm right here. He didn't do anything to us. We're fine." Tony tries. Peter stares at Tony's lips as he talks, drinking in the sight of him.

"Here?" Peter asks, his voice cracking again.

"Yeah. I'm here bud." Tony replies. After a while, Peter stops shaking and backs out of Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologizes, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Don't apologize. I've told you a hundred times, it's not your fault Pete." Tony tells him gently. Peter nods slightly.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Tony asks. Peter shakes his head.

"I said need, not want." Tony says, lifting Peter's face to look at him.

Peter sighs. "He-he killed you. And-and I couldn't do a-anything about it." Peter croaks.

Tony tenses. That was exactly what his nightmares were about. Except Peter was killed.

"Peter. All you have to know is that I will always be here when you wake up. You have to remember that it's just a dream.  
You have to remember that I love you." Tony whispers.

"You told me you loved me before he…" Peter chokes. Tony rubs his back.

"See? Even in your nightmare I told you I loved you. So it has to be true right?" Tony asks.

"I know. But, he hurt you d-dad it-it was so real." Peter says, a few tears leaking as he looks at Tony's chest where Hammer put the horrible knife.

"But it wasn't. That is the important thing." Tony soothes.

"Will you stay with me?" Peter asks quietly.

"Always."

"Promise?"

"I promise kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this guys! Please leave a comment and kudos! I love hearing your feedback!


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys!

First of all, I hope everyone stays safe in the current situation. We need to make sure to take care of each other to get through this. To anyone affected by Covid-19, my heart and prayers go out to you and your loved ones.

This fanfiction has been so much fun to write and you guys have been so great! I'm really pleased to announce that I'm writing a 5+1 Irondad and Spiderson fanfiction! It's going to be called 5 times Peter yelled at Tony and apologized and 1 time he was almost too late. Make sure you look out for it! I'll be posting the first chapter early next week! 

That's it for now! Stay safe and stay home. Please comment and leave kudos! I really appreciate them! Bye guys!

xoxo

irondork :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> Please comment and leave a kudos! Again, please leave advice/suggestions to make this story that much better!  
> See you in the next chapter :)
> 
> Ps.  
> Oh yeah, I update twice a day!


End file.
